Fancy Dress
by AccioTeaAndCats
Summary: GrimmIchi yaoi. Eventual Lemon and multi-chap AU. Ichigo discovers his feelings for his classmate Grimmjow and plans to confess. Alas Rangiku and Nel decide to hold a halloween fancy dress party and both boys are invited! Will Ichigo confess?
1. Grimmjow Introduction

''Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Get up already!'' Nel screeched,''We'll be late for school!''

She huffed as her older blue haired brother simply groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

'This'll get him up!' she thought joyfully, delivering a powerful kick to Grimmjows side.

''ARGH! You bitch! What was that for?'' Grimmjow yelped.

''I told you we're gonna be late! Hurry up!'' she said, throwing Grimmjow's school unifrom at him.

''Fine, fine...'' Grimmjow grumbled, to scared to reply with a witty comment as he feared for his life. His little sister may look and sound harmless but she was far from it. It was just last summer that she had broken his arm by 'accidently' pushing him off his old bunkbed. 'Yeah, accidently my ass', Grimmjow thought, pulling on his white school shirt, 'theres a reason I got rid of that bed. Now if only I could get rid of Nel.'

10 Minutes later Grimmjow stuffed his art book into his school bag and hurridly grabbed a piece of toast on his way out of the house, following closely behind his bubbly sister.

''Ah! Grimmy! I have an idea! Lets go see-'' Grimmjow cut her off,

''No. We are not going to see Ichigo. And don't call me Grimmy or I'll rip your legs o- ARGHH!'' Grimmjow yelped in pain as his arm was pulled back at an odd angle.

''Say you're sorry _Grimmy!'' _Nel said calmly.

''Arghh! I-Im... SORRY!'' Grimmjow gasped out in pain and sighed as his arm was released. He flexed his arm experimently and heard a few loud cracking sounds. 'Great', he grimaced, ''shes fucked up my arm again.'

Nel's eyes lit up as she spotted an orange head of hair further down the road. Grimmjow groaned inwardly as his sister practiaclly rugby tackled his classmate to the ground.

''ITSYGO!'' She yelled.

''N-Nel... Uhmm.. hi'' Ichigo stuttered as she pushed her breasts into his face.

''Nel! Get off him you're making him uncomfortable!'' Grimmjow ground out. 'I wish she would stop doing that. It makes me feel uncomfortable as well. So does Kurosaki but thats in a different way'

''Hey! Grimmjow'' Ichigo smiled. 'Thats why.

Back in middle school... he used to hate me. We fought everyday. But then something changed the summer before we started highschool and he just plain ignored me! He would talk to Nel and wouldn't even look at me. So I ignored him as well, but last week... something else changed. He just kept... smiling at me. It was creepy! Well and quite cute but that really wasn't the point. I bet he asked out that Orihime chick and she said yes. That'll be it. Stupid happy couples.'

''Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimjow! Earth to Grimmjow!'' Ichigo called.

''What?'' I snapped before realising I had been reminising like some old guy. ''Oh.''

Ichigo was looking uneasy as Nel had his arm firmly between her breasts in what was her way of 'hugging' him. Grimmjow muttered something incoherent under his breath picking up the pace towards his sister and her friend.

The walk to school always seemed longer when a certain orange haired male was present but Grimmjow would always mentaly smile at his sisters antics. He loved the way she tried to make everyone smile and just be happy, even if it never worked for him. His friends were all trouble and he was being pulled into the rough side of everything.

The trio walked through the school gates with smiled on their faces, the only exception being Grimmjow, who scowled the entire walk.


	2. Ichigo Introduction

A/N: Hello, dear readers :3

I forgot the authors note on chapter 1 ^^; Oops lol.

I wrote this while I was on holiday in Mazarron, Spain so that's why I haven't updated in a while :) I'll update around... once or twice a week (depending on homework Ox)

It was waaaaay to hot in Spain so I'm glad to be back in ice cold Scotland :) Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :D Oh! Just to let you know Ichigo is 16 and Grimmjow is 17 in this fic! They're in the same year though :)

Anyhow enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Its FANFiction for a reason!

Grimm-kitty: Shut up and do it, woman!

Neko-chan: Oi! You shut up, Grimm-KITTY!

Ichi-berry: Hahaha! Grimm-kitty!

Grimm-kitty: WHAT? Shut it, Strawberry!

Ichi-berry: HEY! THAT was uncalled fo-

Neko-chan: URUSAI! **-ahem-** I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach... or any of his other cleaning products for that matter ^.^

Ichigo groaned as his alarm clock woke him with a loud, high pitched squeal. 'I really should fix that someday' he thought.

''Ichigo! Breakfast is ready'' he heard his little sister Yuzu call. 'Oh kami. Here it comes'

''Gooooooooooooooood morning ICHI- gack!'' Ichigo cut his father off with a sharp kick to the face as Isshin burst through his bedroom door.

''Quiet down old man!'' Ichigo yelled,''It's too early in the morning for your bullshit!''

''But I just wanted to wish my adorable son a ha- ahhhh!'' A well placed kick to Isshin's side shut him up.

''Would you get out already? I don't wanna be late for school again'' Ichigo half-heartedly growled, kicking his father out, literally.

'Another day of torture' thought the orange haired teen, sighing mentally. Another day of trying not to grin like a fool in front of Grimmjow. Another day of trying not to think of what happens in his dreams. Ichigo's friend Shuhei, held a party a few weeks ago at his new apartment near his college and Shuhei's partys were almost always involved alcohol. (A/N: What I mean is, Shuhei moved to be nearer his college. Ichigo's still in high school :))

Just Ichigo's luck that someone spiked his drink. Just Ichigo's luck that he and Renji, while stumbling home, happened to come across a certain blue haired male. They were almost to Renji's house when they heard a low moan coming from the alleyway next to the old library. If he had average coloured hair they wouldn't have been spotted, Ichigo had thought.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques stood in the alleyway, Ulquiorra Schiffers hands tangled in his hair, their lips connected. Ichigo and Renji could only stand there dumbstruck as they watched as the two made out. Ulquiorra's moan broke they're trance as Grimmjow had shoved him against the wall, his knee in between Ulquiorra's legs. They broke apart panting and moaning.

Ichigo and Renji had quickly snapped out of it and fled. They had been staring at the two men like some fancy window display for over 7 minutes!

Earlier that week Nel had casually mentioned that Grimmjow was actually gay but Ichigo never really let it sink in. Seeing a live show more or less dug it into his brain, embedding itself.

Ichigo and Renji agreed that they wouldn't talk about it but that didn't stop Ichigo dreaming about it. Every night since then Ichigo would wake up with either a tent in his boxers or very sticky boxers. The dreams always involved his blue hair. His piercing blue eyes. Roaming hands, electric kisses. It was always the same dream.

After the dreams started, Ichigo couldn't look Grimmjow in the eye, hell he couldn't even fight with him or argue like he used to. Last week he was avoiding him altogether! But there was no way he could ignore Grimmjow's sister Nel. She would castrate him if he so much as didn't answer a text!

The only problem Ichigo had with the green haired girl were her enormous assets. He would always be suffocated by them! It was the same with Nel's friend Rangiku and Orihime but they didn't hug him like Nel did. Even if Ichigo got plastic surgery and moved countries, Nel would probably still fin-

''Ichigo! Your breakfast is getting' cold down here!'' Karin shouted, breaking Ichigo abruptly from his thoughts. 'Shit! I've wasted all that time!' he thought glancing at his clock. Ichigo pulled on his school uniform and pulled a brush through his unruly orange hair and bounded down the stairs.

He wolfed down his breakfast and grabbed his bag on the way out. ''Bye Yuzu, see ya Karin!'' Ichigo yelled, half way to the door.

''Wait Ichigo! Aren't you going to wish your dear father a good day?'' cried Ichigo's father, as he grabbed Ichigo's jacket.

''Get lost goat face!'' Ichigo growled, shaking Isshin off and slamming the door shut. 'I hope I run into- No. I hope I don't run into Grimmjow. Since when did I start thinking like some chick?' Ichigo backtracked inwardly 'He's probably gonna ignore me anyway. I guess it is my fault cause I started it but it'd be nice if he wanted to talk to me. I'm doing it _again. _The hells wrong with me?'

''Itsygo!'' screeched a familiar voice. 'Shit.' thought Ichigo as he was rugby tackled by the green haired girl.

''N-Nel... Uhmm.. hi'' Ichigo stuttered as she pushed her breasts into his face.

''Nel! Get off him you're making him uncomfortable!'' Grimmjow ground out. Nel released her strong grip a little and Ichigo straightened up.

''Hey! Grimmjow'' Ichigo smiled. 'Damn. It's like a natural reaction when I'm near him!'

Nel started chattering away at high speeds as Grimmjow began to space out. Ichigo politely nodded along but wondered 'since when does Grimmjow space out?'

''Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimjow! Earth to Grimmjow!'' Ichigo called.

''What?'' Grimmjow snapped,''Oh.''

''Yeah...'' Ichigo replied uneasily. The cause?

Nel had his arm firmly between her breasts in what was her way of 'hugging' him. Grimmjow muttered something incoherent under his breath picking up the pace towards Nel and Ichigo.

The trio walked through the school gates with smiles on their faces. Or at least Nel's smile was genuine, Ichigo's was queasy and Grimmjow... Grimmjow scowled behind them the entire time.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Its kind of from Ichigo's point of view this time but its also kind of in the third person :D Next time it'll be completely from someone's point of view and I won't retell it from someone else's point of view ^^; These first two chapters were kinda like introductions ^.^

Anyway I'll probably start writing chapter 3 tomorrow! Ja na! x


	3. History

A/N: Hello there! Here's chapter 3 :D

… no need for a freakin' disclaimer -_-

Grimm-kitty: And why the hell not?

Neko-chan: 'Cause it's FANfiction!

Grimm-kitty: Oh...

Neko-chan: Yup!

Enjoy! ^.^

**Ichigos POV**

''ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' I heard Keigo yell. Just when my morning couldn't get any better. I slammed my elbow into Keigo face and he collapsed to the floor in agony.

''Yeah, morning Keigo'' I replied side-stepping him as he lay on the floor.

''What are you doing on the floor Mr. Asano?'' I heard Mizuiro ask Keigo as I entered our classroom. I nodded at Chad and glared at the back of Ishida's head. Stupid prissy ass. I still don't know why he hates me so much! I waved at Tatsuki as she yelled hey and I smiled politely at Orihime as I took my seat next to the window, staring out of it glumly.

''Oi! Ichigo!'' said Rupiah, louder than was necessary,''Where's Renji? He said he'd be in today''

''I dunno I don't keep tabs on the stupid pineapple head'' I said scowling my trademark scowl.

Right on cue, the heavily tattooed red-head waltzed into the classroom and thumped down beside Rukia.

''Where the hell have you been Renji? You owe me 400 yen from yesterday! I was going to buy the newest Chappy t-shirt after school but I didn't have enough thanks to you!'' I heard her complain. I was drawn back to the window and I tuned out their conversation. I guess I just wasn't in the mood to listen to Rukia... or Renji... or... anyone really. It was just one of those days were I wanted to be left alone. Not that that ever happened.

''Right class, lets get started!'' Sensei announced as she burst through the door unexpectedly, making half the class jump. I leaned (A/N: Or do I mean lent?) back in my plastic seat and I heard the plastic make a horrible creaking sound. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked the delinquent. Stupid bastard. Why can't he come in at the same time as everyone else? Doesn't he attract enough attention with his blue hair? Especially recently. The news that he was gay spread like wild fire and people gave him more weird looks than usual. I mean, I'm gay but I don't go around announcing it! Well... I don't suppose he announced it but still! Keep it under raps, y'know?

Grimmjow grunted as he flopped down on his seat behind Ichigo.

''Ah, so glad you could join us Mr. Jeagerjaques. Any particular reason you're late today?'' asked Ms Honda sarcastically (A/N: I don't know any of the teachers names... so... yeah ^^;)

''Not really. Just had to get stuff from my locker'' Grimmjow grunted. Pfft. That's not even a proper excuse! Can't he come up with something better? It's no wonder none of our sensei's like him!

''Fine. Anyway'' Ms. Honda continued with the boring early morning history lesson and I tuned her out again in favour of looking out the window. Not that there was really that much to look at... just some trees and the sports field and stuff.

Although there was the upside of Grimmjow's reflection. His hair almost blends in with the sky!The thing is Grimmjow never really paid attention yet he still had good grades. That bugs me... I wish I could do that! But... he always seems more peaceful in class than he is outside. Maybe it's 'cause none of the Espada are around him? Or maybe 'cause he spaces out the whole lesson. Come to think of it its probably both. Those stupid Espada. They dragged Grimmjow into their little gang last year and Nel said they wont let him out. She was really upset about it so she made me worried as well. That other guy... Ulquiorra tried to get out but I don't think he ever did either.

What is it that the Espada actually do? I mean, there's only 4 off them for fuck sake. Nnoitra, Yammy, Gin and Szayel. Freaks that they are. Yammy is just pure muscle and he looks as if he should be in college. They all do but Yammy especially! Nnoitra... I once heard Shinji call him the Spoon-Pirate or just Spoon for short and we were both in stitches 'cause he's over 6ft, skinny as a lamppost and wears and eye patch. No one knows why except Yammy but everyone's to scared to ask either or them. Gin Ichimaru is like an evil fox or something, always grinning but never opening his eyes. Even weirder is the science freak Szayel who has pink hair and possibly one of the creepiest laughs I have ever heard, period. That's them. The Espada. I never count Ulquiorra and Grimmjow since they don't really wanna be part of it any more but its still a strange bunch.

Shinji is my neighbour and sometimes we go clubbing and stuff. He's the only friend I've told that I'm gay. Well him and Toushiro but I only told them because they go to college and they're both gay. I first met Shinji while he was hanging out his washing one morning and he yelled at his mum that he needed his lace thong for tomorrow night. I'll never forget that or let him live it down.

The next time was at the club he works at part time called Serietei as the barman and he was about to chat me up before he recognized me as his neighbour. Fun times.

We became friends fast and he introduced me to Shuhei and Toushiro, his room-mates from college. Toushiro is actually a year or two older than me but I had no idea what to think of him at first. He looked... fourteen at maximum and he had white spiky hair, not to mention his bright teal eyes. Shuhei is a different story completely. He's the life of the party, loves alcohol and has a bold 69 on the right side of his face. Everyone jokes that he must like the position but no one actually knows his sexual preferences! Shinji always knows the strangest of pe-

''Mr. Kurosaki can you answer question three for us? Since you were listening extra carefully'' Ms Honda broke me from my thoughts. No one wants me to finish what I was thinking today, do they? Shit. I squinted at the blackboard.

_What was the name of the 46th American President?_

Like I would know that. I groaned in my head as I spoke without thinking,

''George Bush?'' I heard myself say sarcastically. I heard Grimmjow snort behind me and Ms Honda gave me a cold glare.

''You may think you're funny Mr Kurosaki but you-'' she was cut off my the bell and I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted from the classroom before I could get detention.

I racked my brains for my next subject. It wasn't P.E was it? No that's tomorrow... Science? Nope that's 4th... Aha! I exclaimed mentally. Art! Yes! I did a jig in my head as I sat next to Grimmjow in Art. No. Wait. That's... that's not a good thing.

I sighed for the 5th time today and grudgingly pushed through the other students towards Ukitake sensei's class. This day felt never-ending and it was only 2nd period.

A/N: Done! :3 Its more of an... info chapter to be honest but it had to be done! Next stop art!

Guess what kitty-cat is good at art! Yup! Grimmjow is!

I have a lot of Japanese homework and stuff so the next chapter might not be up till Sunday-ish!

Ja na! x


	4. Art

**A/N**: Hello~ Thanks for all the alerts/reviews/favourites! :D I really appreciate it!

This chapter is especially for harmless sword! Its thanks to you that I actually feel like writing! Tah for the support ^.^ Your reviews are awesome sword-kun ^o^

Here's chapter... lemme see... what chapter is it?

Grimmjow: Baka it's chapter 4!

Neko-chan: Ah yes. As I was saying...

Here's chapter 4! :3

And another thing!

There's a poll on my page that helps with the direction of the story so if you wanna help and see your fave character in 'Fancy Dress', vote now! xD

Enjoy ^.^

**Ichigo's POV**

I've noticed that recently I've been sighing a lot. A hell of a lot. I don't know what the cause is but its been pissing me off. Have you ever had the feeling that you're looking down at your own body? Where you watch yourself from a different point of view? An out of body experience? Well I seemed to be having one of those moments as I was on my way to art.

I watched as I dragged my feet down the dull grey corridors and scuffed my shoes on the chewing-gum covered floor. I sighed again on my way to Ukitake sensei's art room and sighed _again _in my own head for sighing out loud. See? I really was sighing too much.

I entered the classroom with my bangs covering my eyes, my head down low. There is no way I'm grinning at that blue haired bastard! I sat down and started unpacking my stuff as I waited for Ukitake sensei to come in. Ukitake sensei caught a disease the year before I came to Karakura High and it made his hair go a very eye catching white. It was easy enough to find him in a crowd, just like I was, what with my bright orange hair and all. I realised that I knew quite a few people with eye catching hair... Toushiro, Renji, Ukitake, Szayel, Grimmjow...

I groaned as the devil himself strutted in, grinning his signature shit eating grin. Most people would find that unattractive. Unnerving even. Well not me. I just love the way-

''Oi Ichigo, What's up with the grin?'' asked Nel, following behind her brother. Damn it! I forgot she was in my class! Well I never was any good at remembering names and faces. Especially where those names and faces go during school time.

I felt my face burn bright red as her words sunk in. I was smiling. Shit! And thinking about Grimmjow? Damn. It took me less than 5 minutes and that stupid arse made me grin.

''Uh... i-it's nothing really. Just thinking'' I replied, rubbing my the back of my neck with my hand.

Nel sat diagonal from me and Grimmjow took his place beside me. Orihime bounced in, her light orange hair dancing behind her. I distracted myself from looking at Grimmjow by randomly doodling in the back of my jotter.

Orihime sat across from me and began talking about some horrible sounding recipe with Nel. I scrunched my nose up and ignored them when I heard beef in the same sentence as custard.

I began leafing through my art jotter when Ukitake sensei walked in, the class falling silent as he did so. Ukitake was possibly the kindest teacher in Karakura High but he wanted respect and he hated it when people were talking when he was in the middle of something important.

''Ok class. Today we are going to be drawing naked models. I hope we can all be mature and respectful about this! This is Ms. Yoruichi Shihouin, please me nice as she is my old colleague.'' Ukitake sensei smiled warmly as a young, dark skinned woman walked in clad in nothing but a fluffy white bath robe. Half the males in the class shifted visibly. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Grimmjow pulled an extremely well kept art jotter from his not so well kept backpack. He always seemed... dare I say it? Well behaved in art class! He barely speaks and always seems to produce the best work. Especially that project he was doing last week... We were asked to draw our favourite animal and well, I didn't really have one so I chose a cat at random and drew Orihime's pet cat Tsubaki when I was there with Rukia. But when I was handing it in I couldn't help notice Grimmjow's work of art. He had drawn a sleek, elegant panther. At the bottom he signed his name and wrote the name 'Pantera' down the side of the page. I couldn't help stare at the beautiful big cat that seemed to want to jump out of the page. It was amazing among other things! I asked him why a panther and he just shrugged and said he liked big cats.

Now that I thought about it almost all of Grimmjow's art work was on display on the walls and it was all brilliant. The still life painting, the self portrait, the caricatures, the sketches and charcoal drawings. All amazing.

I caught myself rambling on and on in my head, vstopping my self and looking over to see Orihime at least halfway through her drawing. Oh shit! I wish I would stop spacing out. Like... NOW!

''You might wanna hurry it up Ichigo, she ain't gonna be here the whole week'' Grimmjow chuckled from beside me. He's right. Damn.

I didn't even bother replying as I focused on Yoruichi's expanse of dark skin. She was lying sideways on a couch; a classic nude pose. Most of the class worked in silence as all that could be heard was light whispers.

I was almost done when I froze in place. Grimmjow's knee brushed against my upper leg as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Fuck. I literally went a thousand shades of red as I cleared my throat and tried to pretend that that small touch hadn't made me shiver.

For fuck sake, Ichigo. Get a grip!

**Grimmjow's POV**

I glanced to my left and did a double take. Ichigo... was blushing? What the?

What the hells making him blush so badly? It can't be Yoruichi... I mean, sure she's attractive for a chick but I always had the feeling the Strawberry wasn't exactly straight. So what was- Oh.

I smirked as I realised what was making Ichigo blush. I rubbed my knee up his leg again and pretended to get frustrated with my drawing position. I almost laughed aloud as he shifted away and went a darker shade of red, if that was even possible. It was so fun to tease him.

No... wait. That sounds as if im-

No. No. No. I would never like him in that way. Ever. Impossible. I never went for masculine guys anyway. I was more of a... well I don't know how to put it but I went for shorter, dark haired guys. That train of thought led me to Ulquiorra.

I really should explain why that's a not-so-good direction of thought.

Around three weeks ago we decided to go clubbing with Ulquiorra's friend from college, Stark. We were fine until we were drunk and Stark had wandered off saying he was gonna get a taxi cause he was gonna pass out.

I hadn't got laid for weeks and being drunk and all... anyway all I can remember is kissing him senseless in some alleyway. I think after that we jerked each other off or somethin' cause I woulda remembered fuckin' him. He seemed normal (or at least, his usual self) when I saw him the next day, so either he doesn't remember or he just doesn't give a shit. He probably doesn't give a shit.

I looked down at my art jotter. It was just the eyes that looked wrong. If there was one thing I couldn't draw, it was eyes. That Yoruichi woman had golden cat-like eyes. They would be beautiful if I could fuckin' draw them!

She didn't look uncomfortable at all as she lay as naked as the day she was born on the art classrooms couch. My eyes raked her body as I drew in her curves and her facial details. I looked over at Nel and almost snorted audibly at what I saw. Nel was slouched in her seat, her pink tongue between her teeth as she tried to concentrate. Nel had never been an artistic person, she was more of a mathematical minded person. And yes, I know how stupid that sounds! She may not look it but she came top of the class in maths last year. Pissed that Ishida guy off a lot.

I liked to think I was good at art but sometimes I would get so frustrated with a drawing or painting that didn't look right, that I would end up tearing up the drawing or trashing the painting so I could start again. I'm what you would call a perfectionist.

Or at least in art I am. The bell rang just as I finished shading the purple haired woman's body and Ukitake announced that we could go.

''See ya Nel. Bye Orihime,'' Ichigo rushed from the art table. He seemed to reconsider and added,''Grimmjow.'' and fled.

Well that was a bit abrupt. Well I suppose I was teasing him after all. I didn't realise it had that much effect on him. I snorted as I realised where my thoughts seemed to be heading.

Makes it sound like Ichi-berry had the hots fer me.

I packed up my stuff and handed in my finished drawing to sensei.

''Wow! You make me look really beautiful!'' smirked our nude model, looking over Ukitake's shoulder at my drawing.

''Yes! This young man has some serious artistic talent! I have some high hopes for him!'' beamed Ukitake. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Sheesh. It wasn't _that_ good! I shrugged non-committally and exited the class to find my locker. I sighed as I pulled my destroyed time table from my banged up locker. What's next...

I scanned the time table and groaned. Not religious studies. Anything but that! Load of shit. I don't even believe in god.

The rest of the day crawled by and passed without anything particularly special happening.

I was almost glad when Nel screeched to a halt by my side as I almost ran to the gates, wanting to taste freedom.

**A/N**: Ne, ne? How am I doing?

I hope its good :D

Well in the next few chapters Rangiku will be making an appearance and as in the summary, will decide to have a Halloween party!

The poll will decide the guests although there are a few people that, for the sake of the plot, have to be there! So don't worry if you cant vote for your fave character! He/She might already be there!

I hope ya liked it x3

Thanks for reading!


	5. Las Noches

**A/N: **Hello :) This is chapter 5!

Hope ya enjoy ^.^

Ichigo: Who's point of view is it from?

Neko-chan: *shrugs* I dunno.

Ichigo: NANI? You're the writer! Shouldn't you know these things?

Neko-chan: I kinda make it up as I go along *smirks***** well there are _some _things I plan.

Ichigo: *blushes* A-any way shouldn't you start the chapter already?

Neko-chan: *pouts* maybe I dun wanna!

Ichigo: But then the story won't move along and you won't get any rev-

Neko-chan: SO! Here's chapter 5!

**Ichigo's POV**

I slumped down on my bed and sighed. It had been an almost average day. The keyword being almost. Apart from art and history everything was normal. That jackass with his extraordinary bright blue eyes and his thick blue hair just had to fuck up everything. Wait a tic. Did I just say-?

Of course I didn't, what am I thinking?

I shoved myself off the bed and sat down at my desk and started to chew on my black pen. What should I do first? Science or geography homework? A new text message stopped me from answering my own question as my thigh pocket vibrated and attracted my attention.

_Hey Ichi xD Wuu2?_

Rangiku. Didn't even see her in school today... strange. Usually she jumps on me and manages to suffocate me to death in a hug.

_Just startin h/w. Wbu?_

I shoved my phone into my pocket and chose my geography homework 'cause it seemed easier. Or at least I thought it was. My phone demanded attention as it buzzed again.

_Goin' to Las Noches! Ya wanna come with? ;) _

… I haven't even started my homework... But it's Thursday and this homework _is _for next Wednesday. What to do, what to do. Homework. Las Noches. Homework. Las Noches. Homework. Las Noches! I groaned as I reached my decision. She better not get me drunk again. The last time that happened I woke up in her house half naked and she told me I had been grinding up against some random guy with blonde hair. Turns out that was Shinji but he never did ask about it and he was as hammered that night as I was. Probably as horny too.

_Sure why nt? When ya goin?_

I shoved both my homework assignments into my bag again and stripped down to my boxers as I waited for Rangiku's reply.

_Hmm... 7ish k for you? Nel and Shiro r comin as well!_

Well at least if I got drunk Toushiro could help me home. He barely ever got drunk and even if he did, alcohol barely seemed to effect Nel. It was only 4.30pm so I have plenty of time.

_Sure. Meet ya at the corner :D_

I took a clean towel from the boiler cupboard and walked into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned on the water and changed it to a semi-warm temperature and pulled down my boxers. I felt the water with one hand and put the towel on the railing with the other. When I felt the water was just right I stepped into our walk-in shower and shivered at the warmth of the water hitting my cool skin. I grimaced as I looked at the shampoo Yuzu had bought. Strawberry. Of course, I thought sarcastically.

After I used the shampoo I used the conditioner and the body wash and then let it rinse. I stood for a while underneath the flow of water and watched the water run down my body. The smell of strawberrys still thick within the air. I absent-mindedly started to run my hands through my hair.

Thinking back to today... who was it that was on my mind all day? Who was invading my thoughts, my dreams even? Jesus. I was even daydreaming about _him. _Stupid Grimmjow. Why Grimmjow? Of all people? Fuckin' delinquent. There was nothing really good about him. Sure Nel was nice. Nel was my friend. I'm barely even friends with Grimmjow... so why would I think of him in that way?

The water got noticeably cooler and I realised I had been practically tying knots in my hair with my hands. Sighing, I turned the water off and opened the shower door, taking care not to slip on the damp tiles as I stepped from the shower. Wrapping the towel around my mid-drift, I brought my boxers with me as I went back to my room.

I mean he is kinda good looking and I suppose if you really think about it he must have some good in him. Nobody's all bad, right?

I pulled my phone from my discarded school pants and checked my messages.

_New Messages (3)_

Renji- _Yo! Heard from Rangiku yer goin to Noches? Can I cum as well? I need a breather from al this skool shit!_

Toushiro- _See you at Las Noches tonite?_

Rangiku- _Yup! Shiro will meet us there as well! Dont be late x_

I replied to Renji's first pointing out that if he spells come like that then people will laugh at him. And telling him to ask Rangiku. Her answer was blatantly obvious! If she didn't agree then... I'm a big pink bunny. Woah. Reminds me of Rukia's freaky Chappy plushie. I shivered at the thought and decided not to dwell on the evil pink rabbit.

I texted a simple _Yah! _Back to Toushiro and told Rangiku I would be there with plenty of time to spare.

Half throwing my phone onto my desk, I quickly dried myself off and began hunting for suitable clothes to wear. After some pondering I picked my cream shirt and pulled a grey tank top on, followed by my comfy dark pink jeans. I looked in the mirror and almost smirked at my reflection. Gay enough? (**A/N:** Think of my current profile picture. It's the picture with Renji, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji. I think it was for a poll in the manga about the best battles or somethin'.) I finished the look off with my favourite white converse and a dark grey scarf.

I discarded my towel in the laundry basket behind my door along with todays school uniform. I checked the time. 6:35pm? Still got 20 minutes or so to waste... I shrugged to myself and turned on my laptop. I typed in my password and opened up the chat site I used to be on constantly. But now, what with school and friends and stuff, I hadn't been on in quite a while.

_StrawberryIchigo15 has logged on._

Yeah. Laugh at my username if you wanna. It was Shinji that set up my account so blame him! I waited for a while... Nobody interesting is online!

_ChappyFan247 has logged on._

Finally! Rukia!

_ChappyFan247: Hey Strawberry~ lol._

_StrawberryIchigo15: Yo! Shut up -_-. Whats happenin on your side of town then?_

_ChappyFan247: Meh not much just the usual. Nothing. Byakuya is out of town till next Friday so I got the whole house ta myself!_

_StrawberryIchigo15: Really? Where is he?_

_ChappyFan247: He's went to go record with the band in Tokyo! Its so coool! ^o^_

_StrawberryIchigo15: Shinigami's still goin strong then?_

_ChappyFan247: Yup, yup! :DD_

_StrawberryIchigo15: Cool! _

Truth be told, I'm a tad jealous of Rukia's brothers success. He was only with his band for a year and they got a recording contract with Z's. Z's has all the hottest bands and now Shinigami is one of them! He's the bassist and sometimes adds to the vocals... He never did like me much. He thought I was taking advantage of his darling (not) little sister.

Byakuya and Rukia live alone in an apartment complex higher up in town. Their mother had died giving birth to Rukia and they had never known their father. It seems kinda sad but it was over 15 years ago so they've gotten over it for the most part.

_ChappyFan247: Well ima go watch tv! Theres a new season of Chappy out! xDD_

_StrawberryIchigo15: ^^; Sure. See ya at school. :)_

_ChappyFan247 has logged off._

I glanced at the time on my laptop's screen and nearly broke with my neck at the speed I whipped my head back to look at it. 6:58pm. As if almost on cue my phone vibrated angrily.

_StrawberryIchigo15 has logged off. _

I quickly shut down my laptop and grabbed my phone on the way out of my bedroom. I gave a hurried explanation to Dad and raced out the door, re-fixing my scarf in place.

I was panting by the time I reached the corner of Rangiku and Toushiro's street.

Toushiro shot me a mock disapproving look before smirking and getting Rangiku's attention by pulling at her jumper slightly.

''Oi! He's here! Quit worrying already! You look fine!'' Toushiro grumbled. Rangiku's head whipped round.

''Ichi! What time do you call this?'' Rangiku yelped, hugging me fiercely. I pried her off me and checked my phone. 7:08pm.

''I'm not even ten minutes late and you were worried?'' I asked. Toushiro rolled his teal eyes.

''No, she's worried that she doesn't look like a slut'' He dead-panned. I fought the urge to grin at him. I just realised he's the only one that knew I was gay. Well this is gonna be slightly awkward if I get drunk.

''Hey! Who said anything about looking like a slut?'' Said Rangiku angrily. She looked as if she would kill me if I didn't compliment her.

''Y-you look fine! Seriously! Renji's gonna fall over when he sees you!'' I said hurriedly. Rangiku was wearing an extremely low cut top, leggings, a short black skirt and knee length boots. Renji _will _fall over when he sees her! She was currently smudging pink lip gloss over her full lips using her pocket mirror. She never went anywhere without that mirror.

Toushiro was an entirely different picture. His white hair was defying gravity and was thick and spiky. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue band T-shirt and an undone black jumper. The dark colours made his hair and eyes stick out beautifully. Not that I like him in that way. But you gotta admit that he did look awesome.

''Renji's coming?'' Said awesome looking person asked.

''Yeah I told him to ask Rangiku and you know what she's like!'' I told him.

''Hey! Guys!'' Right on cue, pineapple head bounded round the corner. Rangiku put her make-up and her mirror back into her purse and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

''You're late as well!'' Rangiku exclaimed. Renji complimented Rangiku and grunted a quick 'Yo' at me and Toushiro. Someone's missing... who?

''Where's-'' Rangiku was cut off abruptly as a familiar, bubbly greenette screeched to a halt beside me.

''I made it!'' Nel beamed, ''Where did Grimmy go?'' She asked puzzled. Grimmy? Grimmjow? Shit!

''Nel? Where the fuck did ya go?'' A gruff voice called out, ''Fuckin' ran like a bat outta hell.''

''You brought Grimmjow?'' I asked, pleading my voice not to give me up. Toushiro gave me an odd look and Renji started moaning.

''Stupid delinquent'' Renji mumbled audibly.

''Yup! He looked bored so I bribed him'' She giggled, ignoring Renji. Grimmjow approached us and glared at Nel.

''What the fuck made ya run so fast?'' He asked.

''Well I didn't wanna be late!'' She pouted. Rangiku laughed and led the way down the street and we all followed like sheep.

''Oi, Strawberry.'' Grimmjow said. Great. Now I have to talk to him.

''Hmm?'' I replied.

''You look... fruity.'' He gave a barking laugh as I scowled at him.

''You're the fruity one!''

Well... he was looking far from 'fruity'. He had on dark grey jeans that hung from his hips slightly and an indigo jumper that had fur round the edges. Various rings lined his fingers and chains hung from his tanned neck. To top it all off he had on a black leather jacket. (**A/N:** Grimmjow Ichigo Renji and Ulquiorra (when he comes in) are all wearing clothes from the same picture.)

I dunno why but leather turned me on. I'm not into bondage or any of that shit. Truth be told I've never tried it. Well being a virgin, that was more than obvious but I don't think I would like bondage even if I tried it.

We rounded another corner and crossed a couple of roads and I soon recognised the area. I heard the pounding bass before I saw the bright neon sign.

Las Noches.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I stole another side glance at Ichigo as his friends walked ahead of us. He looked damn good. Good enough to eat. The alcohol must be effecting my brain I thought shaking my head. I had just finished doing a few shots with Ulquiorra when he rushed off and said he had to talk to Gin. Then Nel bounded in and dragged me out the door saying stuff like ''Ichigo'' ''Las Noches'' ''Fun!'' and ''Come on! Come on!'' Eventually she promised me two rounds of drinks when we got there so I would walk faster.

I think I proved my 'Ichigo was never exactly straight' theory. Well it wasn't exactly a theory. More like a fact. The more I looked at him the gayer he looked. What straight guy would wear pink jeans anyway? Hell, I'm gay and I wouldn't wear them! Ichigo brushed past me and walked past the bouncer. Damn, those jeans clung to his ass.

''Sup Yammy'' I murmured walking by. He worked part time as the bouncer but his full time job was working as Aizen's hard guy. I tried to break free of the Espada but that Aizen bastard said in his Im-better-than-you voice that my contract wasn't finished. Stupid contract. I only needed the damn job for money! But dad got a new job and we're fine now, so I don't need Aizen's shitty job any more. Ulquiorra had been wanting to leave the Espada for a while but he could never find a good time. Something was always happening on the gang scene. Someone had drugs, knives, guns. Someone was killed. Someone betrayed. Something was always happening.

I briefly heard Yammy ask for the small white haired kid's ID before the pounding bass took over my ears.

**The bass,**

**The rock,**

**The mic,**

**The treble.**

**I like my coffee black,**

**Just like my metal.**

I followed Nel's friend Rangiku to a seat beside the dance floor and half listened as they discussed drinks.

**I can't wait for you to knock me up,**

**In a minute, minute.**

**In a fuckin' minute.**

**I can't wait for you to knock me up,**

**In a minute, minute.**

**In a second.**

Bodys writhed on the dance floor. People dancing in a group. With friends. With boyfriends. With girlfriends. With strangers. Some people were practically having sex with their clothes on, grinding and pushing against one another. Others were just jumping to the song.

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**And make me hip, like bad ass.**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up.**

**Shut. It. Up.**

Nel asked what I wanted and I said 'vodka' automatically. I always started with vodka, then depending on my mood, had another or went on to harder drinks. I could do with a tequila tonight.

I glanced to my right and accidentally caught Rangiku's eye. Great. I've only met her twice before but I could tell that she had already assessed me and was gonna make a move. Obviously Nel hadn't bothered to mention my sexual preference.

''Hey Grimm'' The busty woman purred, leaning forward slightly, emphasizing her already huge cleavage. I refrained from rolling my eyes. The white haired kid smirked at me as he realised what was coming and intervened before I could snap at her.

''Rangiku he's gay'' The kid dead panned. Rangiku looked shocked before composing herself.

''How can you tell?'' She asked.

''What? You think I can't tell when there's another gay around'' He replied sarcastiaclly.

''Why are all the hot ones gay?'' Rangiku asked herself, looking to the dance floor.

''I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya'' The young looking kid said holding out his hand politely. He looked young but if he showed Yammy his ID and you had to be over 16 to get in... How old was this kid?

I grabbed his hand roughly shaking it.

''Grimmjow.'' I said letting go of his petite hand.

''That's Renji and you know Ichigo, right?'' Toushiro asked. He pointed to the red head in the corner talking non-stop to Ichigo. I recognised him from class. Well vaguely anyway.

I nodded when I realised he was waiting on an answer and he began to scan the crowd like Rangiku did. Nel staggered over with the large silver platter with all our drinks on it. Renji grabbed his bear and Ichigo took his strange blue cocktail. Rangiku took the sake and a tequila while Nel took the pink, exotic looking drink. Nel passed me my vodka and asked Toushiro if he wanted anything. He grunted a no and didn't tear his eyes from the booth next to ours. What the hell was peeking his interest? Oh dear god. Please no. That better not be who I think it is.

Ulquiorra sat with Gin and Nnoitra in the next booth and the teal eyed kid was staring intently at Ulquiorra. I nearly spluttered my vodka down my shirt when Ulquiorra turned and glanced questionably at me and then rested his eyes on the mop of white hair on my left side.

And so, began an unpredictable night.

**A/N: **Yay! Longest chapter so far! :D I'm continuing in Las Noches in chapter 6 so it's not gonna jump to Friday or anythin' ^.^

I hope I'm doin' ok so far! I know that Renji and Nel haven't spoke much but I'll probably get to that next chapter. … I think Toushiro is a bit out of character... sorry about that ^^;

Remember the poll on my page! :3

Till chapter 6! Ja na!


	6. Hot Mess

**A/N:** Hello, hello. :D Sorry for the kinda late update! I've been out with friends a lot recently (well that and other peoples fics are just soooo good!) It's... 00:44AM but that ain't stopping me! Sorry that I never put the name of the song in last chapter. It was Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. I'm not back at school till the 19th so hopefully I'll be writing chapter 7 not long after I'm finished this chapter ^o^

Grimmjow: So what are we gonna be doin' in this chapter?

Ichigo: Well there is alcohol involved...

Grimmjow: *leers at Ichigo* Heh.

Neko-chan: Oi! It's only chapter 6!

Grimmjow: So? Some people have us getting' it on in chapter 1!

Neko-chan: *scowls* Well that depends how they portray ya.

Ichigo: Would you just get on with it already? I wanna party!

Neko-chan: Yeah, yeah. I'm getting' to it.

**Grimmjow's POV**

_3 vodkas and 2 tequilas later..._

**You were a problem child,**

**Been grounded your whole life,**

**So now you run wild,**

**Playin' with them good girls,**

**No that ain't your style.**

**You think your hot shit,**

**Oh, I love it.**

**Love it. Yeah, yeah.**

**Stumblin' but yeah you still**

**Lookin' hella fine.**

**Keep doin' what your doin'**

**And i'ma make you mine.**

**Well you're a hot mess,**

**And I'm fallin' for you.**

**And I'm like hot damn!**

**Lemme make you my boo.**

**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it.**

**Yeah you know what to do**

**You're a hot mess,**

**I'm lovin' it hell yes!**

During the course of the night, several things had happened.

Renji, while completely plastered, tried to make a move on Rangiku. He completely failed and she slapped him. She seemed sober, but when she spoke her words sorta ran together in a slurred letter line. Somewhere in her jumble of words were 'Stupid red haired cunt' and 'rip yer balls off if ya try that again'. It amused me to no end that Rangiku seemed to knock back hard drinks without batting an eyelash or showing how much of an effect it had on her, while Renji was stumbling and falling over by his 3rd drink. When Rangiku slapped him I full on laughed. His shocked face was priceless.

Toushiro, after some encouragement from Nel and Ichigo, decided to go over and talk to Ulquiorra. I was groaning internally the whole time. Gin just grinned in his fox like way and left the two alone in favor of the crowded dance floor.

Nel threw up quite a lot and went home early in a taxi. Meaning I had to spend half of my money. She could've walked home but no, she had to complain and whine until I almost literally shoved my wallet in her face. She usually had no problem with alcohol and it had no effect on her but she could barely walk tonight.

Ichigo, in his rather tight, hot pink jeans, was busy dancin' with that blonde haired friend of his. Ichigo had got a text not long after we got to Las Noches and said his mate... Shindo? Suji? Shinji? I think it was Shinji, was meeting him at 8pm. They were both drunk but his friend Shinji was an animal on the dance floor. He must be a professional dancer or somethin'.

Ichigo was a different story. I could barely keep my eyes off his ass. His hips swayed sensually to the beat and seemed to hypnotize me. It was most likely the alcohol controlling my actions but to hell if I cared. I decided on an impulse to join them and by this time I had had 3 vodkas and 2 tequilas in my system. He just looked so hot with his orange hair glowing in the dark club and his chocolate brown eyes staring into mine as he danced to the loud music. I soon found myself with my chest against his back. I don't even know who moved towards who but I guess if it was the alcohol then it was fine. He was grinding against me. Jesus he was so hot. If this carries on I'm gonna end up gettin' a hard-on, I thought.

The song got faster and so did we as we danced to the beat. Shit. I was half hard.

Shinji was, by now, pinned against the wall by some tall, black haired...

Nope. That has to be my imagination. There is no way in hell that is Nnoitra. Nnoitra was straight! But he always did have a thing for blondes. Nnoitra was forgotten as Ichigo turned around in our back to front embrace and he gazed up at me with half lidded eyes. Chocolate brown melted my azure orbs. Ichigo had a slight drunken blush as he grinned up at me. We seemed to get closer as the song came to an end and a J-Rock song pounded through the speakers. He was sweating slightly as he leaned up. Damn he was so hot. Or more of a hot mess, as his scarf was discarded in the booth we had occupied, his cream shirt ruffled and his hair disheveled. Ichigo's plump full lips looked so tasty right now...

**Ichigo's POV**

Shinji was busy making out with some tall dude that looked like Spoon-Pirate from class. Shinji has taste though so I knew it wasn't him. I turned in Grimmjow's embrace, grinning. What the hell had I drunk tonight? I had flashbacks to my recent dreams and blushed harder. I was too busy getting lost in Grimmjow's eyes to notice Renji nearby taking in our close positions. Renji broke the trance by yelling over the loud music, ''Oi! Ichigo! C'mere.''

Renji proceeded to drag me away from a confused Grimmjow and out the Las Noches's side door. ''What the fuck was that?'' Renji asked. He was obviously pissed off but he had sobered up after getting Rangiku's hand imprinted on his face. Shit. He doesn't know I'm gay. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. How the hell am I meant to tell him? I was gonna tell him when I was at least sober. I looked down at my feet.

''I dunno what yer on about'' I bluffed, studying my shoes.

''Fuck that! So you dunno why you were fuckin' dry humpin' another guy? Grimmjow?'' Renji yelled. I flinched at the way he said it.

''Shit, Renji I wanted to t-''

The club's side door burst open as Rangiku and Toushiro fell through it. Toushiro spotted us and immediately sensed something was up. Rangiku began fumbling in her purse for her phone, obliviously.

''Uh, guys?'' asked Toushiro cautiously, ''We're uh.. gonna head home now. You commin'?'' He looked from Renji to me and then back again.

''We'll be there in a minute. Just give us a sec.'' Renji ground out.

''I-'' I started to explain but Renji interrupted.

''Are you gay?'' He asked cutting straight to the point. Rangiku looked up startled.

''R-renji I was gonna tell you I just...'' I didn't know how to explain. When I found out. How I found out... I just couldn't put any of it into words. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra opened the side door. Lovely. More witnesses.

''You just? That ain't fuckin' good enough. So you didn't tell one of your best mates you get on the other bus? You think I wouldn't accept you? Fuck sake. I would rather you have fucking told me than me having to fucking find out for myself. I can't even look at you right now!'' Renji scowled in disgust, shoving past me and turning round the corner, his red hair disappearing out of sight.

''Shit.'' I mumbled. Toushiro looked at me with worry in his eyes and Rangiku just gazed at me. Obviously shocked at my 'coming out'.

''You didn't tell him?'' asked Toushiro. Grimmjow glanced at me and I heard my voice break slightly with my next sentence.

''I couldn't. I didn't know what his reaction was gonna be.'' I felt tears begin to built up as I turned and half ran round the corner back towards home. I tripped a couple of times in my drunken stupor. I knew I was gonna get drunk. I knew something like this would happen. Nothing good ever comes from me getting drunk. I shoulda just done my homework like a good little boy.

''Ichigo!'' I heard faint voices call. I ignored them and ran faster.

I should have told him as soon as I found out. Just cause he's straight it doesn't mean he couldn't accept me. Fuck! I've ruined it. What if he never talks to me again? Well perhaps that's a bit too dramatic. He accepted Toushiro when he came out. He barely knows Shinji but he accepted him just fine. What about me? He never said he didn't accept me.

I burst through my front door and kicked my converse off at the bottom of the stairs. It went from a great night to a shitty one in an instant.

I stripped down to my boxers and clambered into bed, finally letting the tears fall. I slowly sank into a dreamless sleep.

**Grimmjow's POV**

There was a stunned silence as Ichigo left our sights.

''Here.'' Ulquiorra handed Toushiro his number on a slip of paper and went back into Las Noches. Rangiku sighed dramatically.

''See? S'always the hot ones that're gay!'' She slurred. She grabbed Toushiro's arm and dragged him round the corner of the club towards the main entrance.

Well on the plus side I confirmed that Ichigo was gay. I can't believe pineapple didn't at least have any suspicions. Dumb ass. Probably too busy lookin at Rangiku's tits to notice his friends wandering eyes.

What happened tonight? I was grinding against Ichigo. I got a fuckin' hard on 'cause of him. Was I really attracted to him? Or was that the alcohol in my veins? I shook my head as I began walking in the same direction as said strawberry. I mean he was obviously hot. We had stuff in common. We had our differences too. So maybe...?

I left my own question unanswered as I scuffed my feet on the sidewalk. Did he like me?

Ok. Almost definitely the alcohol talking here. It's not as if I can drink... how much did I drink? Oh. 3 vodkas and 2 tequilas. It's not as if they would have no affect. I stumbled through my front door and took in the sight off Nel half hanging off the couch. I chuckled and climbed the stairs slowly and almost lost my footing. I practically threw myself onto my bed and groaned when I remembered it was only Thursday. I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets and came up with my blue phone. Shit. Is it really 2.32AM? If I have a hang over then there's no way in hell I'm goin' to school tomorrow. I dropped my phone to the floor and shrugged off my jacket and hoodie awkwardly, getting my hands trapped in the sleeves. I barely registered that I still had my shoes on before I fell asleep. My head slumping onto my pillow.

That night I dreamt of bright orange hair and a dazzling grin.

**A/N:** Yay! It's now... 2:44AM? Lol I didn't realise it took me so long to write! :D Well now that it's done i'ma go sleep The song was Hot Mess by Cobra Starship (it's my favourite song right now :D) Review? Pretty please? Oh! And vote! I'm closing the voting after next chapters out! :3 Until next time! Ja na!


	7. Rumors?

**A/N:** Yo, yo, yo!

Ichigo: ^^; What the hell?

Neko-Chan: I dunno *shrugs*

Grimmjow: Ain't ya gonna introduce the chapter?

Neko-Chan: Fine.

This is Chapter 7 of 'Fancy Dress.' Happy?

Ichigo: Well I ain't! At least do a recap!

Neko-Chan: They can just click the back button!

Grimmjow: I'll fuckin' do it!

Dumb ass pineapple head overreacted when he saw me an' berry boy gettin' freaky on the dance floor. See? Wasn't that hard. Stupid bitch!

Neko-Chan: I can just make you go have a visectime in the story *glares*

Grimmjow: I take it back. All of it.

Neko-Chan: Yosh. Here's chapter 7!

**Ichigo's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up like every other average day. My dad tried to attack me like every other average day. Everything seemed normal but inside, I felt like crying. When I first woke up I didn't remember what had happened last night. I didn't remember how drunk I got. How one of my best friends caught me with Grimmjow. How he yelled at me. How I ran home in tears.

Now I regret not telling Renji that I had discovered that I was gay. I regret only telling Toushiro and Shinji. There were multiple reasons I never told him though. There never was a good opportunity to tell him and even when there was I would back out in case he reacted in a negative way.

When I made my way to school I never encountered Grimmjow or Nel. My head was low all the way there and I knew that Renji would be avoiding me.

When I entered my classroom everyone was silent immediately. Everyone's heads turned towards the door and I knew straight away that someone had blabbed about last night. Chad nodded at me as I sat down and I smiled halfheartedly at him. I knew he would be fine with it. Orihime and Tatsuki were acting as normal and smiled and waved. I kind of half smiled at them and turned towards the window.

The door opened and in walked Renji and Rukia. Renji didn't even look at me and just sat down beside Rukia near the back. Shit. If it was gonna be like this all day then I'm going home at lunch.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I burst through the classroom door half way through 1st period, sweating slightly and panting. My hangover pills didn't start to work there magic until 8.55 so I had to run. If I was absent for more than a day then I would be suspended. I hated school. I only went for art and to see my friends.

I grinned at Kyoraku sensei as he glared at me and sat down at the back near the windows. I felt at least 6 pairs of eyes at me and looked up. Typical. Renji, Rukia... some other people whose names I can't be arsed learning... and Ichigo. I locked eyes with him and he turned around again with a light blush on his cheeks.

Ichigo looked terrible. The blush was cute but apart from that he looked terrible! He looked as if he hadn't slept at all and his hair was drooping slightly, unlike its usual bright spikeyness. I turned towards the window, ignoring the stares I was getting. I grinned remembering my dream from last night. Not just a dream really. It was one of the best dreams I've ever had in my 17 years of life. Well I've had similar but this one topped them all!

Ichigo writhed beneath me as I pounded into him with reckless abandon. He mewled and moaned my name. I kissed him senseless as his long, tanned legs wrapped round my waist tighter, pulling me in even further into his hot, tight entrance. It was so damn vivid and I swear I could practically taste the strawberries from his mouth. I woke up with a tent in my pants and had to jerk off in the shower before Nel woke up. Orange hair and chocolate eyes assaulted my brain as I came.

It was strange knowing that I was now attracted to Ichigo but after what had happened last night I knew I had at least a fraction of a chance. It was a shame about the red head ruining it though. Ichigo looked as if he wanted to cry last night after his so called 'best friend' had yelled at him and overreacted.

I sighed aloud as Kyoraku sensei surged on through his rant. I hated Modern Studies. Kami knows why I was taking it. I just chose subjects at random really cause I was only interested in art. I first got interested in art when my mom took me and Nel to a gallery she had been to when she was little. Well before she left us. Mom left when I was 6 and Nel was 5. I remember walking into the kitchen quite late at night and she was screaming at dad. Now I can't remember what she was actually screaming but she had left a week after that claiming she was going on a 'vacation' and that she loved us very much. How can you love your children and just fucking leave them? Nel only has some memories of her but I remember times when we would have picnics and watch movies and just be happy. When mom left dad started up his own business and looked a shadow of his former self. His once dark blue hair was now getting lighter amd he was greying at the temples. There were bags under his eyes and he would barely speak to us, just ship us off to school and pick us up. When I was 14, a woman named Fumei had taken pity on my dad and actually fallen in love with him. Nel looked so happy to finally have a mother figure but I knew deep down she could never replace mom. Nel called Fumei mom but to this day I still call her Fumei. Damn. I was thinking about how I got into art and now I'm prattling on about some bitch who left my dad? Jesus.

For my 17th birthday me and Nel caught the train to the art gallery that mom took us to. It was all modernized and it seemed like a completely different building. The paintings that once were full of bright colors and unique landscapes, now were replaced my pictures and sketches of cold looking buildings and dull, metallic colors. Needless to say I was disappointed. I made a promise to myself. That I would make art colorful again. Which is why I work so hard in art. I hardy do any work in any other subjects and practically tell some teachers to fuck off. It isn't as if they don't get payed.

The bell rang and made me jump slightly. I grabbed my bag from underneath my desk and made my way to the door only to be stopped my Nnoitra.

''Oi. The fuck's all these rumors 'bout?'' He sneered. Kami, he was one of my friends but sometimes I wanted to fucking deck him.

''What fuckin' rumors?'' I grunted. So _not_ in the mood for this conversation.

''That you were almost fuckin' berry boy over there last night'' Nnoitra said jerking a thumb in the direction of Ichigo, who looked like a fucking ghost. The fuck?

''Dunno where you heard that. Just dancin' with him is all. Now get the fuck outta my way'' I growled shoving the tall bastard to the side and barging past him. Who the fuck would blab and make it sound more than it was? There was 2 college kids there... Toushiro and some... Shinji guy. They couldn't of started them cause they were almost on the other side o' Karakura. Nel wouldn't of told anyone. Rangiku woulda told Nel but I doubt either of them would care much. Rangiku might of told that Orihime chick that they hang around with as well. But she's too innocent.

So would did that leave? Renji... would he really? I mean he would be angry at Ichigo but to actually spread a rumor? Wasn't even that big of a rumor to be honest, cause I've had worse spread about me.

Someone roughly shoved past me. They didn't even- Oh. Speak of the fuckin devil. Renji walked in front of me with the Rukia midget hes crushin' on. Well fuck that. I walked faster and kicked Renji in the back of the knees and he stumbled forward.

''The hell was that for?'' He yelled. Rukia glared at me and I held up my middle finger and shoved past them.

''S'not good to spread rumors bout your friends.'' I shot over my shoulder. I don't even care if he never spread the rumor. I've never liked him. And I hate rumors. Two birds one stone.

**Renji's POV**

I looked at Grimmjow's back with a confused expression on my face. The hell was he on about? Rukia glanced at me questionably and I just shrugged as we made our way to P.E. After last night I was ashamed of myself. I yelled at my best friend. I wasn't angry because he was gay. I was angry cause I should've been one of the first people he told. He obviously told Toushiro. Who else did he tell?

I overreacted. I was drunk but that shouldn't matter in the slightest. What did Ichigo go through when he discovered that he was gay? I should have been there to support him. But no, I just joked along with him, completely oblivious to the internal struggle he could have been having. Of course we could just shake hands and I could apologise but I'm too stubborn. Ichigo looked like a damn zombie this morning. He probably had the same massive hangover that I was grinning and bearing. Well not actually grinning. It was just a freakin' expression.

I remember the time we first got drunk together and we were almost caught by uncle Kisuke. Or Hat 'n' Clogs as Ichigo calls him. I almost laughed at the memory of us in our drunk state, trying to bake a cake before discovering that we had used salt instead of sugar, and were trying to shove the cake mix into a DVD player.

When I got home last night I had phoned Rukia and poured my heart out to her. She said to meet her this morning before school and when I got there, she slapped me really hard. Harder than Rangiku did last night anyway. She knocked a bit of sense in to me and started yelling at me. She asked me how I thought Ichigo was feeling and then stomped away. Freaking midget.

She was an attractive midget though and she had a point. You see, since I met Rukia I knew I liked her a lot. I wouldn't go as far to say I was in love with her but I was really attracted to her. Ichigo knew- I'm thinking about him again. I really should apologize. I'm not in any of his classes today. Maybe I'll talk to him at lunch.

Rukia and I went our separate ways to get changed and I took my tracksuit bottoms out of my backpack. I pulled my white P.E shirt and black running shoes from my pack and went to the back of the changing rooms. I got changed quickly so that I would be finished changing before that freak Gin got here. With Gin, you could never tell if he was looking at you or not. Creepy son of a bitch. Only 3 other guys were in the changing rooms and I wasn't familiar with them so I didn't bother waiting on 'em.

I jogged along the corridor until I got to the stairwell and I raced down it and pushed open the door that led to the running track. Kenpachi sensei's massive form could be seen in the distance with some of the people that rushed to get changed like me.

'Ok so today the boys are doin' runnin' and the girls are playin' tennis over on the grass beside the school. Any questions? Good. Tell anybody else that turns up the same. Go!'' Kenpachi's voice boomed out. He walked back towards the door I had came through. Kenpachi never beat around the bush and always just gave us instructions and observed. Or sometimes he even went back up to his office and left us outside.

I started jogging round the track joining some of my other classmates. I wasn't unfit by any means but whenever Kenpachi sensei went up to his office I would just sit down on the grass or laze around. But right now I needed something to take my mind off my current problems.

**Ichigo's POV**

Modern studies had dragged on and I felt myself wilting on my way to maths. I just happened to overhear Grimmjows voice tellin' someone not to spread rumours. Weird. Usually Grimmjow couldn't give a flying fuck about rumors. Even if they were about him.

I didn't even wanna know the rumors. I met more stares when I walked into maths and when Kotetsu sensei shuffled in it made no difference. Well it never did really. Kotetsu sensei never really interacted with the class, she just taught the pupils that were listening. Some days I actually listened cause I didn't wanna be left behind but it just wasn't one of those days.

Once maths had passed everything else just became a blur and before I knew it, it was suddenly lunchtime.

**A/N:** Yosh! Nuther chapter done :3

I hope it sounds okay haha xD I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner but I started it like... 2 days ago but I only had 5 hours sleep so I didn't think it was fair that you got a half-assed chapter. I'll announce the poll results at the start f chapter 8! ^o^ I need to think of a costume for Yumichika though... I know he'll be there but I need a really extravagant costume for him. Any ideas?

Review please? :)


	8. The Roof

**A/N:** Yosh! Here's the poll results!

Hisagi – 3

Renji – 3

Ulquiorra – 2

Toushiro – 2

Shinji – 2

Nnoitra – 2

Ikkaku – 1

Yummichika – 1

Starrk – 0

Kira – 0

Rukia – 0

Tatsuki – 0

Orihime – 0

Chad – 0

Uryu – 0

So in short Shuhei, Renji, Ulquiorra, Toushiro, Shinji, Nnoitra, Ikkaku, Yumichika and other characters of my choice will be attending Rangiku and Nel's party!

Here's chapter 8! :D

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked up to the roof with my head down low, my bangs covering my eyes. What will Renji say? Will he yell at me again? I pushed open the door and let my eyes adjust to the sunlight. The usual people were already there- Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Nel and... Renji. Orihime, who was being oblivious to the whole situation, yelled loudly, ''Ichigo!' and everyone turned round. There were multiple expressions on everyone's face. Orihime and Nel were grinning, Chad had an almost invisible smile on his face, Uryu was scowling as per usual, Keigo had his mouth full, so I couldn't tell what his expression was really, Mizuiro wasn't paying much attention and was busy with his music player, Rukia was trying not to look at me, Tatsuki was avoiding my eye and looked almost sad and Renji... he looked... almost frustrated. With what? Shouldn't he look more... angry?

''Ichigo...'' Renji started. I looked up through my bangs at him. What exactly could I tell him?

''Renji c'mere a sec'' I murmured and turned to walked to the other side of the roof. I heard Keigo ask loudly, ''Why can't I come? Are you gonna talk about me?'' Renji told him to shut up and he got up to follow me.

''Renji, I-''

''Ichigo let me speak first.'' Renji said quietly. I nodded and he continued, ''I don't care that you're gay, ok? I just... why didn't you tell me? Aren't I your best friend?''

''You are my best friend but I-I didn't wanna tell you in case... in case you rejected me. I was scared, ok? Coming out isn't the easiest thing in the damn world to do!''

''Well why did you tell Toushiro and not me? And what made you think I would reject you? I mean really?''

''Well... Toushiro's gay and I could talk to him about it, but I didn't know how _you_ were gonna react! Think of how you _did _react! I mean last night was...'' I trailed off. What more could I say? Should I apologize? I think I should...

''Look I was drunk and I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it. It just hurts to think your best friend can't tell you that he likes dick.'' Renji smirked.

''Asshole.'' I scowled, ''I'm the one that should be sorry! And don't put it like that!'' That wasn't so hard I guess. But who else knows? Who did he tell?

''I only told Rukia.'' Renji said, as if reading my mind.

''What did she say?'' I asked warily.

''She told me that she doesn't care and that I should say sorry... she hits like a guy'' Renji chuckled. Well if that was true then why was she avoiding my eye? And what was with Tatsuki's expression?

''So, we good?'' I asked after grinning at the Rukia comment.

''Yeah, we're good, gay boy'' Renji laughed. I scowled as we walked back towards our friends. Idiot.

''Uhmm, guys?'' I asked, clearing my throat and scanning their faces.

''Oh Ichigo! Haven't you got a hang over?'' Asked Nel brightly, ignoring my attempt to address everyone.

''No I did but it's gone now. Anyway-''

''A hangover? You went drinking without me? Is this true my beloved Ichigo?'' Keigo wailed. I glared at him and he quietened down. I took a deep breath... no going back now.

''I, uh, have something I wanna tell you guys...'' I started nervously. Nel sighed loudly.

''Ichi we all _know _you're gay!'' Nel shouted loudly, ''It is _so _obvious!'' Rukia burst out laughing and Tatsuki rose from her sitting position next to Orihime.

''W-whaaa?'' I said dumbstruck. How could they possibly kn-

''YOU ASS! YOU COULDA TOLD ME!'' Tatsuki yelled in my face pulling at my cheeks.

''Tatsuki, ow, ow, ow!''I exclaimed. But only Renji and Rukia... I will kill her. Or...

''Rukia! I'm going to burn your Chappy collection!'' I yelled pointing at her when Tatsuki let go off my cheeks. Rukia started at me horrified while Orihime, Nel, Renji and Mizuiro laughed. Chad chuckled and I glanced at him. He nodded his approval and I grinned at him.

''I always knew you were a pansy Kurosaki.'' stated Uryu. I gave him the middle finger as Renji and I sat down.

''Keigo?'' I asked. Keigo was currently face down on the ground sobbing. What the hell?

''Oh. I never did tell Keigo'' Rukia said glancing at Keigo and taking a bite of her cake.

''Now who can I take with me to look for babes?'' Keigo cried.

''Take Mizuiro'' I said pulling my lunch from my school bag.

''No thank you Mr. Asano'' Mizuiro said cheerily without looking at the sobbing mess that was Keigo.

''Fine! I can do it all on my own!'' Keigo huffed, righting himself. I sighed contently as I took a bite of my sandich and listened to my friends bicker. I love my friends.

**Grimmjow's POV**

Where the hell was everyone? I had already checked most of the classrooms. None of my... well I wouldn't exactly call some of them _friends. _Anyway they were no where. Ulquiorra practially leapt from his seat the moment the bell went. On another note, I wanted to know who the fuck would spread rumors like that. Usually I didn't give a shit about any of those fuckin' rumors but it just annoyed me. Hell if I know why. Maybe if I find that dumb ass pineapple then he can explain. No-one else would have saw what happened last night so it must be him. I climbed the stairs to the roof and pushed on the metal bar to gain entrance. I threw open the doors to the rooftop only to be blinded with the sun.

''Son of a bitch!'' I exclaimed loudly, shielding my eyes. Fuckin' hate the sun.

Everyone currently occupying the roof turned to look at me. I spotted Ichigo sitting next to the bastard pineapple straight away.

''Oi Red, get yer ass over here'' I growled. He got up reluctantly and Nel waved at me. I rolled my eyes and fisted Renji's shirt as soon as he was within grabbing distance.

''What the fucks with you? You like spreadin' rumors, huh? How 'bout I spread you all over the fuckin' sidewalk?'' I spat in his face. He looked up at me with his eyes narrowed.

''I dunno, the hell you're on but I ain't spread no damn rumors'' Renji said pulling away from me. Ichigo ran over and scowled at me. Heh, cute. Wait. No. Not cute.

''The fucks your problem?'' He asked.

''You ain't heard the rumors?'' I asked, answering his question with another question. He looked at me confused.

''What rumors?'' Whoa, his hair looks bright in the sun...

''Just people sayin' that you have the hots fer me and we were practically shaggin with our clothes on last night'' I glanced at Renji who looked shocked at the news. Not as if they were big rumors or anythin. It's mostly true. Or at least I think so, I thought remembering my dream.

''W-what? Who would spread something like that'' Strawberry asked, blushing heavily.

''Well it damn well wasn't me!'' Renji yelled. Well naw. I wouldn't of guessed that from your reaction I remarked sarcastically in my head.

''Well who the fuck was it?'' I growled. By now the whole group were listening. Nosy bastards. Ichigo and Renji both shrugged and Renji stomped back over to his little group. I leered at Ichigo.

''Ya seen Ulquiorra?'' I asked, grinning. He blushed again and shook his head silently.

''N-no.'' He said before hurrying off behind Renji. Teasing him is just too much fun. I turned and headed back down the stairs. I checked my phone and groaned at the time. 10 minutes of lunch left? They should give us way more time than that!

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted a pink head of hair.

''Oi Szayel!'' I shouted. Half the cafeteria turned in my direction as I made my way over to the science freak. Everyone seems to avoid him but he really ain't a bad guy. Well he has some _serious _issues but apart from that he was fine.

''Hey there, Grimm'' He said smiling his creepy smile, staring at his laptop.

''I told ya not to fuckin' call me that'' I frowned taking a seat across from him at the small table.

''Yes, yes. What can I do for you?'' He said while typing furiously.

''Where the hell is everyone else?'' I asked leaning over to see his screen. He moved his laptop further away from me.

''Ulquiorra is at Karakura college visiting some kid, Yammy went home and Nnoitra is in detention for spitting at Unohana-sensei.'' Szayel said, the grin falling from his face to be replaced with a look of annoyance as he hit the delete button repeatedly. What the hell was he always typing? He almost never left his laptop at home. Even when he did he would have something in his hands. Like a phone or a pencil or something. Ulquiorra visiting college? Who would he visit in college?

''So where's-'' I began.

''Right here kitty'' Gin sang from behind me, making me yell in shock.

''The fuck? Crazy bastard. Don't do that'' I told him. Gin was always full of surprises but what was more surprising is that he was one of my closest friends. Not that I would ever really admit it. Ulquiorra too. Again, I would never admit that.

''The bells gonna go so I'ma go now. Ja na!'' Gin grinned in his fox-like way. Sneaky fucker.

Right on cue the bell went and Szayel put the lid of his laptop down and stood.

''See you, _kitty'' Szayel_ smirked. I shot him the middle finger and stood. P.E next... I think I'll just skip. Not as if Kenpachi will care!

I made my way through the crowd of people exiting the cafeteria and made my way back to the roof. My mind just keeps wandering back to my dream...

I opened the door to the roof with a slight sense of deja vu and shielded my eyes from the sun. Speak of the damn devil. Stretched out in the sun was none other than Ichigo. His eyes closed, he looked peaceful and his orange hair glowed beautifully. Wait. Beautifully? Since when's that been in my vocabulary?

''Yo, Ichi'' I said grinning down at him. He opened one eye and gasped sitting up.

''G-Grimmjow!''

**A/N:** Yay! Finished another chapter! Sorry if these are getting shorter ^^; I got distracted by Durarara! I love it :3

Back to school tomorrow so I'm not promising anything Dx Anyway, the actual plot (the party) will start to develop next chapter :D So stick around! ^.^

Ja na! x3

P.S. My friend pointed out that I've used Kenpachi twice (as a P.E teacher and a music contractor (that probably isn't the right word ^^;)) But I actually said Z's and by that I meant Zangetsu's :) So if you noticed it as well then never fear! I'm not being_ that _careless!


	9. Truth

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry bout the delay Dx Bloody homework.

Anyway let's skip straight to the point.

**Grimmjow's POV**

_''Yo, Ichi'' I said grinning down at him. He opened one eye and gasped sitting up._

_''G-Grimmjow!''_

**Ichigo's POV**

His blue hair shone brightly in the sun and I could only gape at him when he burst through the doors unexpectedly. I had decided on a whim to escape to the roof and avoid chemistry. Kurotsuchi-sensei didn't like me much and I tried quite hard to avoid him when I wasn't in class. Creepy bastard.

Anyway, there I was, half asleep in the rather bright autumn sun, when I was disturbed by the handsome blue haired delinquent. I was having a bloody amazing dream about him so it was quite a shock when the real thing randomly appeared.

''Oi, you should close your mouth. Or do I have to shut it for ya?'' Grimmjow grinned lecherously down at me. I shuddered. Weird but really hot behaviour don't you think? Well at least I did.

''S-Shut up,'' Was my oh so feeble reply. Fucking Grimmjow. I scowled and tried to cover my blush by lying back down. ''What the hell you doin' up here then?''

''Skippin' gym, you?'' He asked, lying down.. beside me... oh kami. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't bloody think about it Ichigo! I chanted like a mantra in my head.

''Can't be bothered with Kurotsuchi-sensei'' I mumbled. His shirt was missing the top two buttons which showed off a mere fraction of his magnificent chest. Do. Not. Think. About. It.

''Pfft I hate that creepy son of a bitch,'' said Grimmjow crossing his arms behind his head and looking at the small, wispy clouds drifting across the sky.

''Yeah...'' I trailed off. It seemed... awkward somehow. I ignored the not-so-light silence and followed his example of cloud watching. I heard Grimmjow snort beside me.

''What?'' I asked glancing at him. He grinned turning to me. I gulped and avoided his eye.

''Nothin' just admiring the view'' He said simply and turned on to his stomach and brought out his phone and starting to play with it. I sighed and returned to my cloud watching and tried in vain to ignore the clicking sounds of Grimmjow's fingers texting and playing games on his phone.

''YES!'' he yelled five minutes later, making me jump and glare at him.

''The hell is it _this_ time?'' I asked glaring at him.

''New high score'' he said beaming at me. Oh kami. Ohhhh dear kami. I felt myself blush and I sat up and leant against the railings that lined the school roof. Bored of his phone, Grimmjow sat up and joined me. He sat cross legged and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket.

''So what you wanna do to pass the time?'' He asked in a bored tone. I thought on that for a while. Dirty thoughts came to mind so I shook my head furiously tuning out the laughing voice in my head.

''Uhmm... I dunno really'' I heard myself say dumbly. Wow. I'm talking to the object of my fuckin' dreams and that'sall I can say! He looked at me and he caught my eye. His electric blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

''You wanna play a game of truth?'' He asked.

''What? Like... truth or dare without the dare?'' I asked him, confused. What's the point in that kinda game?

''Yeah just like that. You start first though. Hit me'' He said looking at the sky again as a breeze ruffled our shirts. What kinda questions are appropriate? Is there anything I wanna ask him? Apart from 'Oh by the way, I'm totally lusting after you and was wondering, do you have the hots for me?'. Now that was ridiculous, I would never ask some shit like that! I wasn't blunt like some people could be. Although there is something I've always wanted to ask...

''Is that your natural hair color?'' I asked him, smirking. A frown marred his handsome face as he looked over at me.

''Seriously?'' He said his brow creasing.

''Yeah, I've always wanted to know, I guess.'' I replied sighing. It would be so disappointing if he dyes his hair or something!

''Yup. My natural hair color. Nel's hair? It's natural as well.'' Grimmjow smirked.

''Can you prove that?'' I asked turning my head sideways. Really? Weird color. I mean that's kind of hypocritical cause y'know. _Orange. _But still! Grimmjows lecherous grin broke my inner ramblings and he stood up.

''Yeah sure. Just don't act like a girl when you see 'em'' He brought his hands to his belt and loosened it. I gulped and a cherry red blush consumed my face.

''G-Grimmjow'' I said shuddering as he looked at me with eyes darkened with lust. What the fuck? What the hell is he doing? He slowly dragged the zipper of his pants down and I unconsciously licked my lips. Oh kami. What is he seducing me or some shit?

''Oi! Ichigo!'' I heard someone shout. The first time the gruff voice spoke, I ignored it and watched as Grimmjow started to bring down his pants and hooked a finger around the rim of his boxers. Then the voice started being so persistent! What? That's Grimmjows voice... But his lips aren't moving. I frowned and looked around. What the-?

''Oi! Ichigo! Wake up, dumb ass! The bell rang already!''

I felt someone shaking my shoulders with rather large hands and shouting my name. _Fuck. _I opened my eyes and looked at the real Grimmjow who was shaking me awake. _Fuck!_

''You slept through the bell? Jesus, you must be a heavy sleeper'' Grimmjow said with a small smile. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. There was no way in hell that was a dream! It was so fucking vivid!

''You commin'?'' A gruff voice asked and I looked over at the blue haired delinquent standing up to offer me a hand. I took his hand and he helped pull me up. How did I mangage to fall asleep? I mean, really?

''T-Thanks'' I said blushing as I somewhat reluctantly let go of his warm calloused hand. I can't believe I was sleeping next to him! I picked up my bag and walked behind him as we walked back down the stairs. I groaned as I realised I was probably talking in my sleep or some shit.

**Grimmjow's POV**

In my head, I was laughing almost manically. When Ichigo was asleep I swear he said my name twice. He was fuckin' blushin' in his sleep! I didn't even know that was possible! I watched him the whole time he slept; it was so fuckin' cute. I can't deny that.

We got a few strange looks on our way out of school, cause we never really hang around together much. I heard a bubbly laugh and saw Ichigo wave at someone to our side and I watched amused, as Nel bounded over.

''I have some invites for you guys!'' She beamed as the big boobed Rangiku jumped up behind her. Ichigo and I glanced at each other out if the corner of our eyes. Nel gave us enevelopes with our names on them in Nel's spiky handwriting.

''Invites?'' Ichigo asked.

''Yeah, we've decided to have a Halloween party!'' Nel shouted joyfully.

_Aw, shit._

**A/N:** Woo! Finally getting into it! I started writing this last night so sorry if it seems strange from where I've picked up. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites you guys :D

Until chapter 10, Ja na! x3


	10. Multiple Questions

**A/N:** Hello! :D

This is an odd question, but do I actually reply to your reviews? 'Cause when I get an email saying I have reviews I never noticed before but it says 'Do not reply to this email' Oops. So if I've been replying to the email do you still get my reply? Dx I hope so.

Anyway thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts as always :)

Ichigo: Why did you interrupt my dream?

Grimmjow: Yeah! It must have been good if the berry was practically moaning my name in his sleep *smirks*

Neko-Chan: I don't want the story to go that fast baka!

Ichigo: *blushes* Y-Yeah whatever just... write.

Grimmjow: *grins* Heh.

Neko-Chan: Pfft, as you wish!

Chapter... 10! When the hell did I get to chapter 10?

**Ichigo's POV**

All thoughts of my dream and Grimmjow where blown out of my mind when Nel said that they were gonna have a Halloween party. A Halloween party? … As in dressing up?

''You just need to bring yourselves and wear a costume!'' Rangiku yelled loudly. Oh so it is fancy dress. Oh kami.

''Yeah, just read the invite!'' Nel said happily. I shoved my invite in my bag and watched Grimmjow do the same from the corner of my eye. Will he go? Almost as if reading my mind, Grimmjow said, ''I guess I'll be there'' with a cute scowl on his face.

''Oh!'' Rangiku exclaimed, ''Ichigo! You can bring a friend! Like... what's your neighbors name again?'' Bloody hell.

''Shinji'' I stated in a mono-tone voice. Not Shinji. Anyone but Shinji. He would get me drunk and I'll end up shagging some weird guy.

''Yeah him! You can bring him too! I'm sure he'd be fun!'' Rangiku said. I glared after her as she flounced off towards the gates with a quick ''See ya!''

''So what ya havin' a Halloween party for?''Grimmjow asked Nel, frowning.

''Well we never have partys so I thought it's a great chance! So why not?'' Grimmjow groaned.

''But fancy dress? What the hell am I gonna wear?'' Nel grinned evilly and glanced at me, making me nervous.

''Oh don't worry, Grimmy,'' Nel smirked, ''I've planned it _all _in advance!''

''Who else did you invite?'' I asked curiously. If certain people went then there was no way in hell I was going.

''Any of my friends?'' Asked Grimmjow in a bored tone as we made our way towards the school gates.

''Yeah!'' Nel shouted almost skipping with joy, ''Nnoitra and Ulqui! Gin is busy with... well he said he was doing homework but you can never be sure! And Szayel said he was busy with his parents and... uhmm... I can't remember what Yammy was doing!'' Nel sighed holding her chin up with one hand in thought. Grimmjow face palmed beside me, obviously unhappy with Nel's choice of party guests.

I let a small smile grace my lips as we continued to walk towards home. Nel never stopped talking and didn't let me or Grimmjow get a word in. After she had rattled off a quite a number of guests names (most of which I knew) she began talking about what we were gonna do. I listened to about half of what she was saying, as she was going at hyper speed! I caught truth or dare and music in there somewhere but I'm sure there was much more than that. I looked over to my right and saw Grimmjow with his hands in his pocket and burning holes in the sidewalk. I laughed inwardly, if I had laughed outwardly then I would have been yelled at or even punched.

When we fought constantly just one thing could set either of us off. We started fighting in middle school shortly after we first met. Something about me 'taking Nel away'. Soon we forgot why we even started fighting and just argued non-stop, but when we reached high school I discovered I was gay. I obviously didn't tell anyone, whereas Grimmjow announced his sexual preferences to the whole damn world. Then we stuck to arguing and there was no physical violence. Around a month ago or so was when I started like liking him and I started avoiding him. It's only these past few days that I've started to be friends with him and talk to him without arguing. Nel's bubbly, optimistic attitude helps a bunch though.

''You will come, right Itsygo?'' Nel suddenly asked her head whipping back to look at me. I beamed at her and nodded like a fool. I was still only half listening anyway.

''Maybe you should dress as a fairy!'' Grimmjow said barking out a laugh. I scowled at him. Baka.

''Whos the fairy here? Exactly. You are too. So shut up'' I growled pulling a face at him. He stuck up his middle finger.

''Ok then, Itsygo! See you tomorrow!'' Nel yelled as the road split in half and the siblings took the left side and I took the right.

''HELLOOOOOOOOO ICHIGO!'' My dad yelled as I came through the door, launching himself at me. I sighed and elbowed him in the face and continued on up to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and raked in my schoolbag until I came up with the cream colored envelope. I ripped it open and threw the envelope in the bin. It read-

_You have been invited to Rangiku Matsumoto and Nel Jeagerjaques Halloween party!_

_Date: 31st October_

_Time: 6PM_

_Place: Rangiku's house (8 Matsuyama Road)_

_Dress Code: Fancy Dress_

_We're playing Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever and loads more! There will also be food and music!_

_Hope you can make it! _

_Rangiku and Nel x_

_R.S.V.P- Nel's phone (07809343489)_

Better find a decent costume then, I thought, the grin taking over my face.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I dumped my bag on the living room table and took the invite Nel gave me to my bedroom with me. Nel bounded into her room singing some random crap and I ignored her. I opened the door to the pig sty that was my room and groaned, dad is gonna kill me if he sees my bedroom like this! Clothes everywhere, empty dishes cluttered the desk, posters hanging off walls. A real mess.

I shoved some of the clothes off my bed and flung them onto a nearby chair, tearing open the envelope. I read the contents and sighed. Only Nel would be able to come up with this shit. Well with some help from that Rangiku chick its worse. For Halloween, me 'n' Nnoitra were just gonna watch scary movies or some shit like that. What the fuck did she mean by 'I have it all planned in advance?' Have all what planned in advance? I threw my invitation carelessly onto my desk and flopped onto my back thinking over my busy day. I had at least six questions buzzing through my brain.

Who the fuck was Ulquiorra visiting? At college no less?

Who told half the fucking school about what happened at Las Noches?

Was Ichigo having erotic dreams about me? Does he like me?

Do I like him?

Should I go to this party? What should I wear?

Ok. Screw six questions. More like eight.

Well first off, Ulquiorra knows only a few people that go to college. That I know of. Hallibel and Starrk go but Ulquiorra doesn't care for them much. That Toushiro kid goes there doesn't he? No. Really? My emotionless, emo friend is interested in someone? Genuinely? Fuckin' weird, that is.

Second, there must have been someone watching us. But who? I won't exactly get far just asking myself pointless questions, I thought sighing and rolling over onto my back.

I'm not sure _what_ Ichigo was dreaming about but I know for a fact, _my_ dreams are telling me that I like him. Or at least lust after him. And as for the party, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea. If Nnoitra goes then the bastard leaves me for the party so I'm stuck. I _said_ I would go but I wasn't completely sure.

Well I got rid of... at minimum, three of my original eight questions.

Now my problem were the remaining five.

**A/N: ** Yosh! How did I do? I hope Grimmy isn't too OOC.

I do try . Any ideas for Yumichika and Ulquiorras costumes? I _still_ haven't came up with anything Dx

Anyway thanks for reading x3 Review?


	11. Costume?

**A/N:** Anyone read the latest chapters! :O How much of a shock was that?

I'm assuming I reply to your reviews then lol xD

Anyhow here's chapter 11~

**Ichigo's POV**

''Ichigo! Dinner!'' I heard Karin yell loudly from the bottom of the stairs. I had just texted Nel and Rangiku to tell them I would go to their Halloween party when I decided to go look for a costume. I looked through all my old Halloween costumes from when I was 10 or so. Obviously none of them fitted me, so I decided to look on Cbay. I had never been on Cbay before but it seemed to have all the things I would need for my costume. Fake blood etcetera. Oh. That's right! I'm being a vampire. I had been looking for ideas and I randomly picked up a book that was at the bottom of my wardrobe. Something about Vampires In Morganville. It seemed a pretty decent idea so I just went with it.

I heard dad shout something about 'family' and 'at the table' but it took me a while to register it as I shut down my laptop with a blank look on my face.

Oh, right. Dinner.

After dinner (which was nothing normal of course), I flopped on to my bed and retrieved my phone from the side of my bed, where it had apparently fallen.

_New Messages (2)_

Rangiku- _Yay~ I knew ya would come Ichi! You know what ur dressing up as yet?_

Nel- _Woooo! Grimmy says hes going too! Bet that makes you happy~_

I frowned at Nels message. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I replied a short _Vampire, u? _To Rangiku and wondered aloud what Nel meant.

''Does she know I like him? Or is she just guessing?'' I sighed and let my head flop against my pillow and stared at my white ceiling. After another minute of pointless pondering I texted a simple _Cool_ back to Nel.

Yuzu knocked on my door, 10 minutes after I had thrown my phone to the bottom of my bed. ''Are you okay, Ichigo?'' She asked worriedly. I smiled at her and told her I was fine. She grinned back at me and continued on to her room, humming a popular song. I love my sisters, I thought absentmindedly.

My phone vibrated and I stretched over to get it.

_New Messages (1)_

Rangiku- _Yup! . Im a witch!_

I told her it suited her fine and lay back down on my bed and resumed staring at the ceiling thinking about anything and everything that popped into my head. Suddenly, from the bottom of my bed my ringtone blasted from the speakers-

_Oh god, god,_

_She's really done it now._

_Coked up, her body's all spun around._

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_She's really done it_

_And seein' her, isn't something I can stomach._

_Back it up, back it up._

_If you talkin' shit to me._

_Smack it up, smack it up,_

_If you-_

I slid my phone up and answered with a hesitant, ''Moshi moshi?''

''Hey Ichigo!'' I smiled as I recognized the voice.

''Toushiro, hey how are ya?'' I asked sitting up and leaning against my head board.

''Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I just called to ask if Rangiku asked you to that party her and... what was that other girls name?'' Toushiro asked. Oh, I forgot Rangiku told me he was invited as well.

''Nel? Yeah I got invited. You know what you're gonna be?'' I tucked the phone in between my shoulder and my ear as I took my socks off. Dad must have turned the air con of or something.

''Yeah I'm gonna be a vampire'' I heard a smile as he said it but I quickly cut him off before he could get another word in.

''Sorry, Toush. That's taken!'' I grinned as he groaned.

''Well what the hell else could I be?''

''I dunno, go with something traditional like a zombie, or something!'' I told him. Wow that's a strange mental image. Nah he should go as something more sleek and elegant, not a lurching, groaning zombie.

''Even I know that wouldn't look great on me, Ichigo'' He said sighing. I heard another voice in the background murmuring to Toushiro.

''Hold on a second'' Toushiro said quickly. All I heard was static noises and Toushiro's trying (and failing) to cover his phone with his hand.

''But anything would look great on you'' I could make out an almost robotic sounding voice said.

''A zombie? Seriously? No. What are you going as?'' Toushiro asked the mysterious person. Or y'know. _Not _so mysterious person. I grinned as I recognized Ulquiorra Schiffers monotone, robot voice reply back.

''I'm not sure yet. Why not go as a wolf? Or a werewolf?''

''Sounds great. Thanks-'' I heard Toushiro break up slightly and there was some faint wet sloppy noises coming from the phone. Ok. Toushiro. You are my friend and all but _please_ don't make out while you're on the phone. It's disturbing.

''I, uh, know what I'm gonna be now!'' Toushiro told me, breathless. I rolled my eyes at him. Being discreet was never Toushiros forte.

''Yeah a werewolf, I _heard_.'' I teased. I could practically hear the blush in his tone as he stuttered a faint, ''O-Oh.''

''Anyway, I'm the vampire. Ulquiorra decided yet?'' I asked Toushiro.

''H-He doesn't know yet. Um, Ichigo? Me and Ulqui-'' I sighed and cut him off.

''Couldn't be more obvious if ya tried, Toush. Remember play _safe_!'' I laughed as I teased him and hung up before he could start yelling at me.

I began changing into my night clothes that consisted of a shirt and shorts, taking off my shirt and throwing it to a corner of my room carelessly.

Once changed, I pulled back the dark blue duvet and slid inside my luke warm bed. My mind began to wonder as I turned off the light. Why was Grimmjow so pissed off about the rumor? It wasn't that big a deal, to be honest. The rumor (well it was true, I guess) that I was gay was at least nine tenths of its way round the school, so that's a bigger problem than the Las Noches rumor. It does make me wanna know who spread it though. To be fair, we were quite drunk. But someone must have seen us 'cause none of our friends have said anything. Or at least none of _my_ friends have.

I thought back to the dream I had on the rooftop. What would my 'dream' Grimmjow have done if the 'real' Grimmjow hadn't woken me up? Shit. I could've gotten an erection! I cringed at the thought. It must've been lucky timing!

I shivered remembering the way he seductively slid the zipper down and gazed at me with those lust filled electric blue eyes. Oh, fuck. Now I really _do _have an erection. Better fix it, I thought.

Blue hair. Bright Blue eyes. A sexy, maniac-like grin. A tanned body. Dirty words.

I slid my hand under the hem of my boxers and grasped myself, moaning at the feeling of my cool hand against my hot cock. Moaning, I began to pump myself, imagining Grimmjow's hands. His face. His body. Grimmjow.

I picked up the pace as I felt my lower regions tighten. I moaned as quietly as I could and closed my eyes.

''Nghh! G-Grimmjow'' I moaned, shamelessly. All too soon, I felt my release as I hurtled towards the edge. I reached an almost animalistic pace with my hand and I gasped for breath as I came violently.

Covered in my own cum and out of breath, I stood up with slightly shaking legs and slid out my bedroom. Careful of goat face and my sisters, I crept towards the bathroom and threw myself in to clean up.

I threw my now spoiled shirt into the laundry basket and used a cloth to wipe myself down. My thoughts seemed slightly jumbled and shaky. Is that what Grimmjow Jeagerjaques does to me? Am I really that attracted to him?

Now shirtless, I crept back into my room and found a decent T-Shirt to sleep in. I doubt he feels the same way but if I keep having dreams about him and I keep... y'know. Getting fuckin hard for him that quickly then I don't think my sanity will hold for long. Especially if this happens on a regular basis!

I lay down on my bed trying to think of a solution when my phone buzzed from my desk and I looked at it, using my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light it was emitting.

_New Messages (1)_

Nel- _Oh c'mon! I know you like Grimmy! I think he feels the same way ^.^ Tell him! x_

I face palmed and deleted the message. How the hell can she see through me so easily?

Perhaps I should tell him, I thought as I threw my phone back towards the desk. My phone missed the desk by mere centimeters and clattered to the floor, bringing with it the Halloween invitation.

I grinned as I picked it up. Well I guess its as good a time as any to tell him!

I placed the invite and my phone on the desk and crawled back under my covers, tired from the days (and nights) activities.

My last thoughts before I fell into a deep slumber was something along the lines of- _Rangiku better not get me drunk..._

**A/N:** Uwaahhh! I'm so sorry that it took me a week to update Dx

I've just been busy and stuffs :/

Hope you liked chapter 11! x3

… Review?


	12. Eyes

**A/N:** Oh my dear blind folded teddy bear! :O

44 reviews! Whoa! I was happy with 5 hahaha xD Thank you! I promise I'll try updating more often (… FaceBook and YouTube are my main distractions T_T)

Anyway enjoy chapter 12! :3

**Toushiro's POV**

I gasped as his tongue slid into my mouth. My hands were in his hair again. Ever since that night at Las Noches, Ulquiorra has been over to my house at least three times a week.

_FlashBack (Las Noches)_

Ichigo and Nel convinced me that I should go and talk to the man in the booth next to ours. Nel's brother Grimmjow had looked at the attractive man and his fox-like companion and scowled. Perhaps he knew them? I couldn't look away from the mans beautiful green eyes. The man seemed emotionless and even emo-like but that didn't put me off one bit. I could make out the soft amusement swirling in the depths of the brilliant orbs. I gulped and stood up, shuffling past Grimmjow and making my way over to the strangers booth.

''Hey there kid, I see yer with Grimmy?'' The fox-like man asked. His grin was slightly creepy but I barely took notice, taking favor in looking at the gothic teen.

''Y-Yeah. Just met him tonight actually. I'm friends with his sister'' I explained, brushing my bangs out of my face. The man grinned.

''Ah, I see. What can a do for ya?'' His eyes were like slits, I thought. Green eyes blinked slowly and gazed at me. I spotted a flicker of emotion as our eyes met.

''I, uh, just wanted to, um...'' I trailed off hesitantly. What the hell am I meant to say here? Insert quirky pick up line here please my inner mind mused.

''Oh, I get ya,'' The man muttered before speaking louder, ''The names Gin. Gin Ichimaru.''

''Toushiro Hitsugaya'' I told Gin. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Shinji bound into the club and wave energetically at Ichigo. I grinned at him as he passed. He winked at me and I snorted. Flamboyant idiot.

''And you are?'' I asked the green eyed man.

''Ulquiorra Schiffer, It's a pleasure. Toushiro'' He replied in a mono-tone voice. A small shiver ran up my spine as he said my name. Oh god. Gin waved me into the booth and I sat beside Ulquiorra. He wore a green and black almost suit like jacket with a scarf and headphones. He looked the essence of sexy up close. His black hair was slightly spiky and made his eyes look brighter.

''So how do you guys know Grimmjow?'' I asked. Well I had to start somewhere!

''We go to school with him'' Ulquiorra stated. He glanced at me from the side and I tried not to blush as I listened to Gins reply.

''Yeah we've known 'im quite a while. Grimmy acts all tough but really he's soft on the inside'' His grin grew larger as Ulquiorra snorted softly.

''R-Right.'' I said. Soft on the inside...? I wouldn't of thought it.

''I'm kiddin' o' course Toushy'' Gin laughed. I wrinkled up my nose at the unwanted nickname. I couldn't tell if I liked the fox man or not.

''So what brings you here? To Las Noches?'' Ulquiorra asked, ignoring Gins increasing laughter as I scowled at him.

''Just here with Ichigo and my friends'' I grinned as Ulquiorra nodded.

''Well i'ma go dance!'' Gin announced, jumping up and skipping towards the crowded dancefloor.

''Now that he's gone, we can speak more easily. He always seems to ruin my chat up lines'' Ulquiorra said unexpectedly, a small smile on his face. I looked at him in shock. What the fuck? I felt myself blush as we started talking about ourselves.

Around half an hour later we agreed to dance and we let loose on the dance floor. I saw a flash of orange and electric blue somewhere to the left of us and spotted Ichigo and Grimmjow grinding against one another. I blushed for the second time tonight as I watched them. Suddenly, Ulquiorras hands were on my waist and he was looking at me intently. Before I knew what was happening, cool lips crashed against mine. I responded eagerly, kissing back. My arms slid around his neck and we swayed to the beat of the song. We broke apart minutes later, both slightly panting and turned on. I heard the club door slam shut over the heavy bass music.

Where did Ichigo and Grimmjow go? I asked Ulquiorra but he didn't know either. Where could they hav- Ah. I spotted an absolutely plastered Rangiku stagger towards the exit. I locked eyes with Ulquiorra and led the way towards the door.

When I got back home from the club I had looked at Ulquiorras number and entered it into my phone. I'll text him tomorrow, I thought.

Sure enough, the next day, I texted Ulquiorra. We even arranged to meet at my college. I was over the moon. We had such a great time together and we surprisingly had a lot in common. I discovered a lot of things about him such as his dry sense of humor.

I invited him over to my house and we watched movies. A lot of movies. It was really fun and I couldn't wait to see him again. I have no idea why I was so attracted to him but I now know that I'm addicted to the gothic teen.

_End of FlashBack_

Anyway, back to the present.

Ulquiorra had just been ready to leave when he suddenly pulled me into an unimaginably hot kiss. I practically melted in his arms and I reluctantly broke the kiss.

''My mom will be home soon. I-I'll see you tomorrow'' I gasped.

''Sure.'' Ulquiorra grinned as he let his hand rest on my cheek to give me one last chaste kiss on the lips. He picked up his shoulder bag and slung it over his shoulders, closing the front door softly behind him.

I slumped against the living room wall as I sighed in happiness. College was getting tougher and my parents divorce wasn't helping my stress at all. My mom had been having an affair and my dad found out. Dad moved out as soon as the divorce papers arrived and he had asked me to go with him, but he found out about my sexual orientation. It still pains me to think of the look on his face. Mom accepted me but dad didn't. A part of me thought that that was perfectly fine. That I didn't really need my dad. The other part of me wanted to scream and cry. I was never particularly close to my parents but that didn't matter.

Ulquiorra made all of that stress go away and I could be happy with him. I knew that mom knew about him but she was fine with it. I was old enough to take care of myself, after all.

I picked myself up off the floor and made a bee line for the kitchen. Thoughts of delicious foods were invading my mind as I looked in the fridge. What to make?

I had decided on some pasta when I heard the door bell ring loudly making me jump slightly. I put the packet of pasta back on to the counter and looked through the spy hole.

Sighing I recognized my neighbor, Rangiku. I swung the door open, already angry.

''What?'' I snapped. Rangiku was a lovely woman, really, but sometimes she pissed me off so much I wanted to slap her.

''Calm down Toushiro! Just thought I would join my neighbors for dinner!'' She announced brightly as she pushed past me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

''You just invite yourself? And how the fuck did you know I was making dinner?'' I yelled as I slammed the door shut. She was bloody physic I knew that much.

''Mind your language!'' She sing-songed, ''I just guessed!'' Seating herself comfortably on the sofa, I growled low in my throat.

''If you're gonna randomly invite yourself to dinner then at least help!'' I growled.

20 minutes later we had successfully made spaghetti carbonara. Well _I _had successfully made spaghetti carbonara. Rangiku was no help at all. We were discussing the Halloween party Nel and Rangiku had organized, finishing off dinner, when my mom came through the door. She smiled at Rangiku and ruffled my hair affectionately. My mom was a woman of few words.

''How was college?'' She asked, her blue eyes glittering. She took off her shoes at the door and took some slippers from the cupboard under the stairs.

''It was ok'' I replied with a mouth full of pasta.

''Rangiku?'' My mom asked. My mom collected our now finished bowls and put them in the sink, tossing her long white-blonde hair over her shoulder.

''It was awesome!'' Rangiku grinned.

Once the general chit chat was over and Rangiku had interrogated me about Ulquiorra, Rangiku took her leave.

I sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. She was such a hand full sometimes.

**A/N:** Done! I hope you liked the change POV xD

Next time will be Grimmjow or Ichigos point of view :3

See ya then! :D

Ja na~


	13. Hat and Clogs

**A/N:** Hello again xD Just realized I never actually said what Ichi's ringtone is ^^; Sorry bout that! Well if anyone was wondering it was 'Can't Do It Alone' by 3OH!3 :)

Anonymous review replies-

kavik: Thank you! I'm trying to update quicker ^^;

Slice: Lol! I did tell you on msn that it's a YAOI fic xD Depends if other readers want yuri as well :3 (… I personally don't -_- but if it's what more than three people want than it shall be so!)

Anyway I don't own blah blah blah~ Chapter 13. START! :D

**Grimmjow's POV**

I woke with a start. My chest heaving, out of breath. A thin layer of sweat covered my face. Fuckin' nightmares, I thought. Wiping a hand over my face, I sighed. I haven't had that nightmare in a while. Usually I have it once a week or so. It was always the same one. The one where I see my mom, where she dies. I have no idea when it started or why it happens. But she always falls off that cliff. I always scream and see her hit the jagged rocks below. I don't even know if she is dead or not. I shivered just thinking about it.

Looking down at my bed, I saw that my covers had been flipped around and were half hanging off the edge of my bed.

Thank fuck today was Friday.

''Grimmy!'' I groaned as Nel burst into my room with a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. What the fuck is she making for breakfast today? Last week when Nel decided to cook, she made pancakes with tomato ketchup. Don't ask. I feel sick just thinking about it.

''I made breakfast! Hurry up and get ready! We might see Itsygo on the way to school!'' She beamed and bounded out the room again. Shoving the covers fully off my bed, I stretched as I stood.

Pulling off the boxers I had slept in, I dug in my chester drawers for a clean pair. Pulling the dark blue underwear on, I looked at the pig sty that was my room.

Last night I had slept like a log and I forgot to tidy my room. Oh well. I can do it when I come home. I dragged on my gray school pants and found a decent looking pair of socks. I spend around 10 minutes looking for my school shirts but I came up with nothing. So, I strode into the kitchen shirtless.

''Yo, dad.'' I mumbled sitting down at the table. He looked up from his paper and grunted. Shrugging, I ignored the plate of, what looked like, fried eggs covered in some kind of syrup, and reached for the toast. Only to have Nel appear outta fuckin' nowhere and slap my hand away.

''What about the maple eggs?'' She asked with a pout on her face. Maple what!

''Maple what!'' I asked, voicing my thoughts.

''Maple eggs! They're amazing! Rangiku gave me the recipe! Try some!'' Nel encouraged. I saw dad grin from the corner of my eye.

''Yes, do try some.'' He said simply, wearing a grin that seemed to be eating his face. Bastard. He knows they're disgusting. Fuckin' prick. I picked up a fork and picked up a piece of the gooey white substance. I brought it nearer my face and breathed in. Fuck, it smells like feet. How the fuck is that possible? I made sure there was a drink near me. Thank kami.

Shoving the fork full of disgusting shit into my mouth, I quickly dropped the fork and took six huge gulps of orange juice. I slammed the now empty glass onto the table.

''So, how was it?'' Nel asked, her eyes full of hope. Now, don't get me wrong. Sometimes I do love my sister. But right now wasn't one of those times. Obviously I can't show that 'cause she can do some serious damage. And she still has a frying pan in one hand.

''It was nice. Don't think I can eat anymore though,'' I said patting my bare stomach, ''I, uh, wasn't very hungry this morning.'' My dad looked constipated as he held in his laughter, looking back at his paper.

''Oh, ok then! I can make it again tomorrow morning!'' Nel smiled sitting down beside me at the round table. She dug into her 'maple eggs'. She moaned, shoving them into her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

''How come I don't have any shirts? School ones, I mean?'' I asked. I suppose I directed it more at dad than Nel even though Nel is in charge of laundry. Through a mouthful of eggs Nel said,

''Bu you were men to do i!'' Translation: But you were meant to do it.

''Since when? You do the laundry'' I furrowed my eyebrows.

''Da said so!'' She said swallowing. I looked at dad, who was looking intently at his paper, pretending he wasn't a nosy eavesdropping bastard. Well, technically I asked him as well.

''Oi old man, how come?'' I growled. I can't be arsed doing chores.

''Just cause.'' He grunted rising from the table, ''Ask Fumei'' Like fuck I'm gonna ask her. Dad folded his newspaper and left the kitchen.

I sighed, standing. Better go find a shirt.

20 minutes later, I shrugged my jacket on and picked up my school bag. In the end I had the choice of yesterdays shirt, Nel's shirt, or dads shirt. Obviously I chose dads shirt. I wasn't that disgusting. And there was no way in hell I was wearing Nel's shirt.

That day flew by. Nothing particularly good happened. Well I made Yammy's orange juice come out his nose. But apart from that fuck all happened. I got called to the principles office to discuss my attendance. Blah fucking blah. I watched Ichigo run round the sports track while he yelled and spat in my face. That was probably the highlight of my day.

We were about half way home when Nel disappeared. She didn't exactly disappear. She just decided to take a detour. Of course I had to follow her or Fumei would tell dad that I 'lost' Nel.

''Hey, Grimmy! Look! A costume shop!'' Nel giggled dragging me inside. Fuck.

Inside, the walls were completely covered. Not an inch of wallpaper, paint or windows to be seen. Wigs, dresses, shoes, pants, accessories, skirts, shirts and cosmetics lined the walls and covered most of the floor space. There were only tiny aisles in between each rack of clothes or manican, displaying one of the many costumes. Nel and I gazed around in wonder. Fuckin' hell this place was weird. We were the only customers, which I found extremely creepy for some reason.

''Hello! Hello! Welcome!~'' A blonde haired man sang. He wore traditional dark green clothing and a green and white striped hat. Wierdo.

''Hey! This shop is awesome!'' Nel yelled. Already half way across the shop, she was staring at the many ball gowns in the corner of the shop.

''Why thank you! Welcome to Uraharas! The home of fancy dress!~'' As he bounced over to Nel I noticed the clogs he wore on his feet. Fuckin' wierdo.

''What can I help you young adults with? Going somewhere? Need something for Halloween hmm?~'' He asked joyfully. Nel nodded enthusiastically.

''Yes, yes! We're having a Halloween party! We need some costumes!''

''And your in the right place! What will it be? We have cats, witches, ghosts, zombies, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, various celebrities, cosplaying equipment or practically anything else you can think of~'' He hid his face with an enormous fan. I made my way over to Nel.

''Can't we do this some ot-'' I began.

''Ooh! Let's go try on some costumes!'' She yelled joyfully, pointing at the nearby changing rooms.

Mr... Hat and Clogs (I'm gonna call him that) waved his fan around.

''Go on, go on!~'' He said, ''Feel free!~''

Nel grabbed my arm and began whittling away at hamster speed about various costumes and pointing out various items. I felt myself lagging as I checked the time. Already been here a fuckin' hour, I thought grimacing. She better hurry up and pick something. I waited outside the changing rooms as Nel tried on her 17th costume.

''Tada!'' Nel shouted as she opened the red changing room curtains. I fought the urge to stare at her. She actually looked amazing. She wore a red saloon girl dress with fish net stockings and a large feather in her hair, which she had tied up. She had knee length boots on and dark red gloves that reached her elbows. Hat and Clogs clapped as Nel twirled. The corset on the dress made her bust look fuckin' massive and the black skirt made her waist look tiny. Better get the tissues ready. I know some guys that're gonna have serious nosebleeds when Nel shows up at the party.

''I think I should get this one!'' She beamed. I let a small smile dawn my face.

''You look like you've just stepped out of an old cow boy movie!~'' Hat and Clogs said from behind his fan. Nel grinned as she slid a huge fake diamond ring onto her gloved fingers.

''Look complete! Now we just have to get Grimmys costume!'' She laughed evilly as she dragged me to the historical costumes section while I groaned.

''Ok. How do I look?'' I asked pulling aside the curtain. Hat and Clogs and Nel gawked at me, their eyes wide.

''TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!'' Nel shouted. I looked down at myself. I had to say, I looked pretty fuckin' hot. Nel had picked out a Greek god costume that was basically just white robed that slung diagonally across my chest, revealling half of my upper body. I completed it with sandals and a crown of leaves. Ichigo is just gonna love this, I thought smirking.

''My, my Grimmjow~'' Hat and Clogs grinned, ''You do look rather fetching~''

''Fuck that. I look amazing.''

**A/N:** Yosh! How was that?

I plan to make the party chapter 15~

Next chapter is... hmm... well someones POV anyway ^^;

I'm sure I've said this before but I make this up as I go along hahaha! :3

Wild Urahara appeared! (Pokemon reference?)

Hope you liked chapter 13!

Ja na~ x

Review?


	14. Bullying

**A/N:** Hello! Chapter 14 ALREADY? Wow :D

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They give me a lot of support :3

Anonymous Reviews-

Slice: Yeah you DO use :P To much lol . I tried to make it as long as possible haha ^o^ Thanks~

Starsgirl750: Haha! Obviously I'm gonna make more if I'm not finished writing it! XD Maybe he is Zeus... well I meant a Greek god in general :/ Like the muscular men wearing white robes and sandals? Thanks for the review~

Now on with the-

Ichigo: When the hell is this party?

Neko-chan: Don't interu-

Grimmjow: Yeah, Strawberry has a point! When the fuck is this party?

Neko-chan: *sigh* It's NEXT chapter, ok? Now on wit-

Ichigo: Why don't you just do a time skip?

Neko-chan: Oh for fucks sake. Why don't you write it then, if you're gonna kee-

Grimmjow: Time skip, time skip, time skip!

Neko-chan: T_T NO. Here's chapter-

Grimmjow: But-

Neko-chan: No but's! Chapter 14~

**Saturday - Renji's POV**

I stumbled down the stairs into Uncle Urahara's kitchen and glanced at the clock on the oven. My eyesight still blurry from sleep, I could just make out the time. 3:52AM. Oh, great. The fuck am I up at this time for? Looking out of the kitchen window I saw the sky was still pitch black. Sighing, I opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. Not bothering to find a glass, I tilted the carton back and drank the fresh milk.

I was staying at Urahara's cause mom was on a business trip and I needed somewhere to stay. Most of the time it was fine but sometimes I wanted to strangle my little cousins. Well maybe just Jinta. Ururu was cute and innocent. Nothing like that little bastard. According to Urahara's assistant shop keeper Tessai, Jinta loved me and I was his idol. Would you put salt in your idols coffee? Would you put clingfilm over their toilet? Would you set booby-traps all over their fucking room? Didn't think so.

When I got back from school Orihime rang me. It was about the rumor. The rumor being spread about Ichigo and the delinquent. She had found out who was there. Who saw Ichigo and Grimmjow. Who spread the rumor.

Orihime's friend Lisa from Chindowa High had told her. I should start from the beginning of our conversation actually.

**Almost 10 Hours Ago**

''Renji~'' Uncle Urahara called. Sighing I put down the cool mask I had been looking at and went to the back of the shop.

''Phone call!~'' He said hiding behind his fan. I grunted and grabbed the phone from his desk..

''Moshi moshi?'' I turned it into a question by accident and my eyes widened as I recognized the small ''Renji?'' that emitted from the receiver.

''Orihime? How did you know I was at Uraharas?''

''Ichigo told me. I have something important to tell you, Renji!'' Orihime sounded worried, I thought.

''O-Okay. Um, call me on my cell? It's more private. You got my number, right?'' I asked her.

''Yes. Call you in a minute. Bye!'' I hung up, confused. Orihime never phoned me before. We weren't very close either. So what reason would she have to tell me, of all people, something 'important'?

''Ooh was that a girl?~'' Urahara sang. I pushed past him grunting a ''Yes.'' and climbed the stairs towards the apartment above the costume store. Uncle Urahara's house always looked a bit odd. Mainly because the bottom half was the shop and the top was where him and my cousins lived. Jinta and Ururu weren't Uraharas kids though. They were his brothers.

Uncle Takumi's wife Risa died just a couple of years after Jinta was born and Uncle Takumi disappeared the night before. Urahara took them both in, and he moved to Karakura when they were almost 8. Urahara never talks about Risa or Takumi. I think he finds it too upsetting. I dunno what happened to Uncle Takumi though. Only dad, Urahara and Risa know that. Cause they're his brothers and his wife. Dad and Urahara won't tell me and Risa can't. I suppose it'll just have to remain a mystery. Uncle Urahara randomly decided to open up a costume shop and he hired Tessai and refurbished the whole house.

I tripped on something on the last step. I yelped loudly and fell on my front. Looking up I saw Jinta wearing a grin almost bigger than his face.

''Enjoy your trip?'' He smirked, ''Bring me back a postcard next time'' He jumped over me and ran down the stairs before I could get up and strangle him. Groaning I stood and opened the door to my temporary room.

Picking my phone up from the futon on the floor, I scrolled down my contacts until I came to Orihime, pressing the green dial button. I know she said she would call but I didn't wanna wait to hear her 'important' information.

''Renji! I was just about to call!'' Orihime exclaimed.

''It's fine. So whats this important information about?'' I asked hesitantly.

''You know that rumor about Ichigo?'' She sounded slightly irritated.

''Yeah. You know who spread it?''

''Yes. Do you remember... Luppi?'' I cringed at the name and felt the need to kick the shit outta something, anything. Fucking Luppi. Who could forget the little fucker?

''Of course I fucking do. You're not telling me that he...?'' I trailed off. If he was at a different school the how could he have spread it?

''Lisa. You know Lisa, right? From Chindowa High?'' I could hear her voice get higher with worry. Shit.

''Yeah?''

''Well she told me everything. Luppi was at Las Noches that night as well. You know how he hates Ichigo. He saw Ichigo and Grimmjow and spread the rumor at Chindowa. Somehow in the course of the night it managed to get to Karakura High'' I heard Orihime sigh. My tattooed eyebrows had begun knitting together as I started to understand.

You see, ever since middle school, Luppi had bullied Ichigo. Grimmjow and Ichigo fought, sure, but that was playful fighting. It was two-sided. Luppi just hated Ichigo and began beating him up most days. He turned some of our classmates against him and they all called him names and spread rumors. Ichigos family had no idea of some of the things happening at school. They had no idea what had almost happened in the school toilets that lunchtime. I shuddered at the mere memory. Ichigos tear stained face as he fought against his restraints, Luppi pulling down his boxers and laughing at him. If I hadn't of skipped maths and needed to piss, I don't wanna know what would've happened to Ichigo. A lot of shit happened, but when we got to high school no one liked Luppi. He was hated, in fact, for what he did to Ichigo. So the little bitch moved schools and he was outta Ichigos life. And now, to have him worm his way back in was... unthinkable.

''Oh fuck.'' I said worrying my lips between my teeth.

''It's going to be fine, Renji. Lisa and Hiyori told the principal and he suspended Luppi. He's not going to hurt Ichigo again, we're going to make sure of that.'' Orihime said defiantly.

''Good. Thanks for telling me Orihime. Don't tell Ichigo about this, ok?'' If Ichigo were to find out I dunno what he would do. Now, of course, Ichigo was much taller and stronger than Luppi but what about the lasting mental effects of his bullying? He shouldn't ever find out.

''I wasn't going to. I have to go now. I don't want my banana soup to boil!'' She said, slightly more cheerful. I grinned, shaking my head as we said our goodbyes.

I lay back on the futon, thinking. I had been there a while when Ururu came in to tell me dinner was ready.

After I had eaten and after we had cleaned up, I went back to my room and promptly fell asleep.

**10 Hours Later**

Back to the present, I put the milk back in the fridge and walked back through to my room. Who else knows about Luppi? Who did Orihime tell, besides me? I'll tell Rukia and only Rukia. I sat on my futon and slowly lay down. Pulling the hair tie from my hair I let my long red hair fall around my shoulders as I put my head on the soft pillow. She knows what Ichigo went through. She was the one who found out about the bullying in the first place. We were some of his only friends back then.

I was so angry when I found out. Ichigo never told anyone about what happened. Rukia had witnessed it, as had I.

It still amazes me how Luppi got away with the things he did.

I felt my thoughts run together as sleep overwhelmed me.

**Monday - Ichigos POV**

''Gooooooooood morning Ichigo!'' Dad yelled, his fist aiming for my face as he burst though my door. For fuck sake. I slammed my foot into his face full force and left him weeping on the ground as I went to the bathroom.

For once, I had had a dreamless sleep. No Grimmjow. No nightmares. No weird dreams. After I got out of the shower I returned to my bedroom and found my school uniform. I pulled my uniform on in a zombie-like fashion. I was so _not _a morning person. It took me at least an hour to be fully awake. Sometimes longer!

''Morning Ichigo!'' Yuzu said smiling brightly as she put my breakfast down at the table as I came down the stairs.

''Mornin' Ichigo'' I heard Karin shout from the living room. She was still in her pajamas.

''Good mor- Ah fuck!'' Dad tackled me to the ground before I could finish. Who the fuck did he think he was? A fucking ninja?

''You'll never get the better of me son!'' Dad yelled aiming his fist at my face. I blocked and rolled over, trapping him and hitting him repeatedly in the face.

''Is that anyway to greet your son?'' I yelled, standing up. I smiled at Yuzu as she looked at dad worriedly. I made to sit down when suddenly my chair was pulled out from under me. I fell on my ass and looked at the culprit. Oh, fuck this.

''Bastard!'' I yelled kicking dad right in the nuts. I basked in the glow of my victory as dad made a strange noise and rolled over clutching his jewels.

''I-Ichigo... my son... you have done... w-well.'' Dad stuttered. I grunted and picked up my chair. Eating my breakfast I thought about school. I had no good subjects today. Well I hardly ever had good subjects but Mondays were especially shit.

''What date is today?'' Karin yelled from the sofa.

''It's the 26th! How come?'' Yuzu called back as she washed the dishes.

''Soccer tournament on the 28th''

Shit. Only 5 days till the Halloween party. I have to find a good costume. I know that I'm gonna be a vampire but I don't have all the stuff I need yet. I had already ordered most of the actual costume from Cbay but I still have to find fangs, a cape and some fake blood. Aha! A light bulb switched on as I thought about Hat and Clogs costume shop. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of Renji's uncle sooner? It woulda saved the hassle of ordering online! I mentally face palmed as I finished off my breakfast.

I gave my dishes to Yuzu and put on my gray school jacket and picked up my school bag. Slinging it over my shoulders I yelled ''Bye!'' to Yuzu, Karin and goat face; who was still on the floor, writhing in pain.

**Fast Forward to Lunchtime**

''So! What're you guys dressing up as?'' Rangiku boomed from behind us, making us jump.

By us I mean: Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and I. Nel and Rangiku came through the door to the roof, pens and paper in hand.

''We're gonna check the guest list! And see who's turning up!'' Nel beamed squeezing in between Renji and Chad.

''Well I'm being a vampire'' I told her, ''And Toushiro's gonna be a werewolf.'' She nodded and stuck her tongue out as she wrote.

''Witch!'' Rangiku laughed. It suits her, I mused.

''I dunno yet'' Orihime smiled as she looked over at the guest list. ''Ooh you're a saloon girl, Nel? Awesome!''

''Yup, yup and Grimmys a-'' Nel threw a hand over her mouth as we looked at her confused.

''Grimmjow's a... what?'' Rukia asked, sipping from her juice box.

''Uh, nothing, nothing! I'm not meant to tell!'' Everyone looked at her suspiciously but we carried on anyway. Wonder what he is dressing up as?

''Cat'' Rukia said, making a realistic cat noise.

''I think I'm gonna be a ninja!'' Tatsuki grinned widely. … Huh!

''A ninja?'' I asked her.

''What? You gotta a problem with that _Ichigo?_'' Tatsuki asked, as a menacing aura appeared around her. Ishida and Orihime, who were sitting next to her, shrank back slightly.

''O-Of course not!'' I said shifting backwards.

''Good.'' She replied, her evil aura disappearing.

X_X_X_X_X

By the end of lunchtime we had learned that Renji was going as a mummy (the Egyptian kind of course), Orihime had decided on a western style princess, Keigo was being a zombie, Renji had invited his friends Ikkaku and Yumichika, Chad was being a Mexican wrestler, Mizuiro had a date and couldn't make it, Grimmjow's friend Nnoitra was going as a pirate due to losing a bet with Gin, Shuhei was going as James Bond, Shinji was being a cowboy, Ulquiorra was going but wasn't sure of his costume and Nel had invited her friends from college, Starrk and Hallibel. Nel had had to use both sides of the paper!

I can't wait till the party, I thought.

**Grimmjow's POV**

''Go as a fox anyway! Does it matter if you won the bet?'' I asked, leaning across the bench.

''Nah! I might no' even go!'' Gin told me his grin as wide as ever. Szayel laughed loudly from next to me.

''I can't believe you lost the bet Nnoitra! It was so easy!'' He cackled as Nnoitra sulked.

''Shut it!'' The lanky teen growled. I smirked recalling Nnoitras face as the girl slapped him hard and yelled at him. Gin had been bored and had told Nnoitra that he bet he couldn't get a pen down her shirt without her realizing. She had been busy doing some revision at the table behind ours and it had looked easy enough. Nnoitra would have won if she hadn't of caught him red handed, after he had wolf whistled loudly. Her shirt was loose fitting and he had seen her bra. Even Ulquiorra had smiled a little at the sight of Nnoitra, the stubborn ass, being slapped across the face by the brunette. Gin and I had cackled loudly and Szayel had almost been crying with laughter. Yammy had detention, so he missed the delightful sight of Nnoitras red face! If Nnoitra had been successful then Gin had to go to Nel and Rangiku's Halloween party as a fox. But Gin had won like he always did and now Nnoitra had to go as a pirate!

The bell rang and I stood grabbing my ripped bag and walking outta the diner. As Nnoitra passed I yelled, ''Yar me heartys!'' and ducked as he aimed a punch for my jaw. I grinned and opened the door to my maths class. I completely ignored Kotetsu-senseis lecture and doodled on my jotter.

I can't fucking wait till the party.

**A/N:** Woo! Done xD And in case you hadn't guessed, I'm making Saturday the 31st. It works better cause it means there's no school the next day :3

I just realize I'm writing this in American! Hahaha! I've been using words like 'pants' and 'mom'! Which is weird cause I'm Scottish . Ah well, I can't stop now!

Hope you enjoyed~

Ja na x


	15. Let the Partying Commence!

**A/N:** Party time!~ Lol. It's finally here! :D

Anonymous Review Replies-

Slice: Lol . Yes you were correct - Luppi was gonna rape Ichigo. *cue sarcastic applause* Thanks for reviewing ^o^

I appreciate all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Arigato gozaimasu mina-san! X3

Anyone else had snow recently? I've had a foot of it T_T

Anyway, Enjoy ^o^

**Saturday - Ichigo's POV**

Today is the day. Or, should I say, tonight's the night.

Butterflys are causing havoc in my stomach. I'm actually going to confess to Grimmjow. I have no idea how hes gonna take the news... but what have I got to loose? Besides my dignity, pride... I won't go on with that list.

I checked the time on my cell phone. It's only 3.48pm. Oh kami, now time's going slower. Or at least that's what it feels like.

I woke up at 11.30am and was surprised that goat face hadn't attacked me. Karin told me that he and Yuzu had went grocery shopping so Karin and I had decided to watch TV for a while. But, the traffic was bad so they didn't come home till 1pm, by which time, Karin and I had watched countless episodes of Don Kanonji's new series 'Diaries of a Ghost'. It was lame but there was nothing else to do. Don Kanonji himself was lame! I've met him once or twice... and he's even weirder in person.

Beside me, Karin stood up, murmuring something about getting Yuzu ready for trick or treating. Dad and Yuzu are busy in the clinic so I'm all alone. Well, me and the damn butterflys that is. I can't help being nervous. Oh kami. Thinking back to the invitation... it said truth or dare... I'm so screwed.

Picking up my cell, I jogged up the stairs. I have about an hour to get ready and mess around.

Yesterday, just after school had ended, Rangiku called asking if I needed a lift. Renji's friends Ikkaku and Yumichika were giving her a lift but she didn't wanna go alone with them. I had snorted but accepted none the less.

Yumichika had somehow gotten my number (I suspect Rangiku) and said that he would pick me up at 5pm. He started to go into some weird explanation about why we were going to go early but I just cut him off and told him I was fine with it. He sounded horribly flamboyant.

Flinging my closet doors open, I began throwing various items behind me, in search of my newly bought cape and fangs. Upon finding the fangs I grinned and stood up going to the bathroom.

In Hat n' Clog's shop, he managed to find me retractable fangs! You just had to put the fangs in hot water for 10 minutes then insert them into your mouth, molding the clay-like substance to fit the back of your teeth. There was a metal bar just behind the front of the fangs that you could, using your tongue, slid up and down, making the fangs come down. The ultimate vampire fangs!

I turned on the faucet and put a small bowl in the sink, steam emitting from the hot water. I unwrapped the packaging and turned the faucet off, placing the white fangs in the bowl of near boiling water. Maybe I should set an alarm or something? I don't want the fangs to... melt or something.

I wandered back through to my room and set an alarm on my cell phone. Now where is that cape? ''Aha!'' I exclaimed as I found the cape hanging up beside the rest of my costume. The cape was a soft velvet and when I had it on it came to just below my knees. Renji let me borrow it, but kami knows why he has a cape!

I took out my pants, shirt, waistcoat, tie, gloves, belt and shoes as well. I haven't actually tried everything on together yet, I thought.

I took off the gray wife beater and shorts that I was wearing and slid on the ruffled white shirt. I was going for the Victorian period vampire. When I thought of vampires I thought of the gothic, old fashioned Dracula-type vampires, so I decided to go with what I knew.

I buttoned up the shirt and put the red silk tie around my neck. I pulled the tight black pants and zipped them up, liking the feel of the material against my legs. I fastened my belt and picked up the black waistcoat.

After putting on the waistcoat, I tied the tie, examining my self in the mirror. Somethings missing... I fastened the cape around my neck. What am I missing...? As if on cue, the alarm on my cell went off. I dashed through to the bathroom and took out the fangs from the bowl of now tepid water.

Looking in the mirror, I inserted the fangs, doing my best to attach them to the back of my teeth. They smell like a mix of... earth and plastic. The clay-like substance clung to my teeth like cement!

''Better test these out'' I said aloud. I slid the metal bar down with my tongue and gasped as I saw the fangs slid down.

''Bloody hell!'' I yelped. They look so damn _realistic! _

I emptied out the water and went back to my bedroom. I began stuffing all the clothes, shoes and miscellaneous items back in my closet. I glanced at my digital alarm clock. 4.50pm.

Of course. Because I had forgotten about my confession, time decided to move faster. That's fucking annoying. I scowled at the clock and shut the closet doors. Looking in the mirror again I realized what was missing. I don't look... gothic enough, I thought.

Eyeliner was the first thing that came to mind. Finding some in the bathroom, I started to apply the make-up. It's Halloween, so why not put some make-up on?

Finally happy with my look I put away the eyeliner and sat on my bed.

Pulling the black velvet gloves on, I looked at the invitation again. Where is Matsuyama Road? Isn't that the really fancy side of Karakura town? Nel doesn't live there... neither does Rangiku. So whose house is it?

**Grimmjow's POV**

''Oh c'mon! Just tell him! It's _so _obvious that you like each other!'' Nel whined. And I'm _so_ at the end of my tether.

''Shut the fuck up, Nel! I'll tell him if, and only if, I want!'' I growled low in my throat. I've been awake for fuckin' _half an hour_ and she hasn't shut the fuck up since I opened my eyes.

''But what if you never get toge-''

''Nel. We don't live in a fucking soap opera.'' I swear to kami...

''What if you make Itsygo all sad and depressed just because you couldn't tell him that you love him?'' I felt my eyes go impossibly wide at Nels words. _Love_? I don't fuckin' think so.

''It's lust not love. You think I'm fucking _in love_ with him? Fuck love. I don't_ need_ it.'' I brushed past Nel and went to the bathroom before she could retort.

I hate it when Nel randomly jumps to conclusions. It pisses me off. Turning on the shower, I practically tore of my clothes and jumped in.

**An Hour Later**

I walked into the living room, fully dressed, and sat on the sofa. I wonder how long it'll take her to appear.

The party was going to be held at dad's friend Kensei's house because Kensei was on a cruise and his house was fuckin massive. It was like a fuckin mansion! Nel had asked him saying that it was a 'small get together' and he had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed. I've only been there once or twice but it's amazing. I'm not even exaggerating!

Kensei knew my dad from college and they've been best friends ever since. Kensei struck gold with a computer software and became a millionaire but that didn't change anything between him and dad. I kinda... well I wouldn't say admired... I suppose it's _close_ to admiration... Well I kinda admired Kensei's willpower to stay friends, even through all the shit that comes with being rich.

''Ready?'' Nel asked, in an annoying sing song voice. I nodded, looking her over. She looked... awesome. Wonder how many numbers she's gonna get tonight?

''Woa, Grimmy! You look awesome! Itsygo's gonna have a nosebleed!'' She giggled. I scowled at her and opened the door.

''How far is it?'' I asked irritated. I shivered in the cold, sharp autumn air. I'm not wearing a jacket and this costume has kinda thin material. Fuck I hope I don't catch a cold. They always stick with me for longer than the average person.

''Hmm... 20 minute walk?''

''Can't we just get a taxi?'' I growled.

''Got any money in those robes?'' Nel laughed. I stuck my middle finger up at her and we kept walking. The trees had lost all of their leaves and winter was nearing. Autumn always has been my favorite time of the year. Not too hot. Not too cold. Well usually it isn't. Fuckin' global warming.

**Ichigo's POV**

''Ichigo! Doorbell! Think your ride is here!'' I heard Karin yell from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at Yuzu as I passed her. She was wearing a cute fairy costume to go trick or treating with Karin, who wasn't dressing up because it was 'childish'. Yuzu and Karin laughed as they saw my fangs slid down. I shouted bye to goat face and raced out the door before he could attack me. The car outside was a small, dark red Audi.

''Hey Ichigo!'' Renji shouted through the rolled down window. Renji sat in the passenger seat with a bald man in a police uniform while Rangiku was accompanied by... a transvestite...?

Renji got out of the car to push his seat forward and let me in the back.

''Your costume is awesome! Nice fangs'' Renji smirked. I looked him up and down and fought the urge to laugh.

''Nice mummy costume'' I said ducking down and sitting in the back beside the... transvestite. Renji was covered from head to toe in bandages and some parts of him were covered in blood. Oh. That reminds me.

''Thanks'' Renji said from the front seat as the car set off. I took a small vial of fake blood from my pants pocket and unscrewed the top.

''This is Yumichika'' Rangiku giggled gesturing to the man beside her. This Yumichika guy was dressed as some kind of... burlesque dancer or something. No need to ask his sexual preferences.

''Nice to meet you, _Ichi''_ Yumichika purred. Definitely not my type.

''Y-Yeah nice to meet you too'' I replied as Renji burst out laughing.

''Ikkaku'' The bald man in the drivers seat grunted.

''Nice to meet you as well'' I said. I think I like Ikkaku better.

I pulled my shirt to the side slightly and poured the contents of the vial down my chin and let it drip down my neck into my shirt. The cool fake blood made me shiver as I tucked the vial back into my pants pocket. I had almost forgot all about it!

''That's one fabulous costume there, Ichi'' Yumichika said grinning seductively at me.

''Uh, thanks'' I muttered, looking out of the window. Oh kami. The traffic got heavier and we soon got stuck in a huge traffic jam. After Ikkaku got rid of some of his road rage and the roads cleared a little, we realized we weren't going to be early at all.

Yumichika asked countless questions and Rangiku laughed at most of his awkward questions. I don't think I can take much more of this, I thought groaning

''Whoa look at all these houses!'' Renji exclaimed. The houses seeming to get bigger and more luxurious along the street and we all gasped in unison as Ikkaku pulled up to 8 Matsuyama Road. The house is like a damn mansion. A huge western style, two storey house was decorated for Halloween, with multiple pumpkins at the door, cobwebs covering bushes, skeletons hanging from windows, music blasting from inside, gravestones in the garden, a 'welcome' sign read 'Enter If You Dare', a zombie statue beside the gates, which were covered in plastic spiders, 'Happy Halloween' banners along the stone wall beside the gate, fake blood covering the path that led to the mansion. Basically there was Halloween merchandise everywhere!

''Holy shit'' Renji and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and blinked. Shrugging we got out of the car and made our way towards the mansion.

**Grimmjow's POV**

''That took longer than fuckin' 20 minutes Nel.'' I growled as Nel and I walked towards Matsuyama Road. Fuck. The houses are bigger that I remember.

''Oh well! We're here now, ne Grimmy?'' Nel giggled. Resisting the urge to hit her, I looked along the row of western-style houses looking for number 8. Most of the houses were covered in Halloween merchandise but one stood out the most. Nel spotted number 8 and began bouncing towards it, her red dress blowing in the autumn breeze.

As I walked towards the huge house a head of bright orange hair entered my vision. Heh, the strawberry's early. Nel pushed open the gate and screeched, ''ITSYGO!'', almost tackling him but he dodged and fell into a gravestone, landing on his ass. I smirked as I closed the gate behind me and sauntered over to the fallen strawberry.

''Need a hand there?'' I grinned. Woa. Shoot me. Ichigo looks... utterly delicious. Warm, chocolatey pools looked up at me and they instantly widened. Ichigo stared at me, open mouthed. I held out my hand for him to grab but he seemed to be in a daze.

''Y-You look...'' Ichigo trailed off, a light blush visible on his face. He took my hand and I hauled him up.

''Fucking amazing, I know. I'm not the only one'' I told him, shooting him a feral grin as I let go off his hand and walked into Kensei's house. He must've given Nel the keys.

When I reached the door I looked back to see Ichigo staring at his hand, his mouth still agape. Heh, cute.

''Staying outside? Fine by be, but don't catch a cold'' I barked out a laugh as he jumped slightly.

''I'm comin', I'm comin'.'' Ichigo scowled.

I don't think I'ma be able to keep my hands off of him tonight.

**Ichigo's POV**

After recovering from the shock of seeing Grimmjow, I followed him inside the heavily decorated house. He shut the door behind us with a bang.

The inside of the house was even more brilliant than the outside. More Halloween decorations lined the walls and music blasted from the speakers. Whoever had done the decorations knew what they were doing. A massive staircase was in front of the door and it looked like something out of a movie. The stairs looked like white marble but had a blood red carpet lining it, the banister painted white.

To the left of the door was a giant buffet table that had various drinks, punch bowls, platters full of food, bowls, plates, cutlery and sauces on it. To the right, in the next room was a dance floor, complete with a disco ball and cobwebs acting like a carpet. Beyond the staircase was a living room.

In said living room, Rangiku, Nel, Renji and Ikkaku all sat on a black leather couch, Yumichika opting for the cream colored fluffy chair. Grimmjow and I entered the room and Grimmjow sat in front of a rather large fireplace while I sat on the arm of Yumichika's chair. Rangiku's witch costume drew your eyes straight to her bust, the corset like dress sucked in her waist and put emphasis on her hips. The black dress had orange lining and the hat she wore covered most of her face if she leaned forward slightly, giving her a slight aura of mystery.

Nel... was an entirely different story. The silky red dress she had on contrasted beautifully with her hair and seemed to elongate her already long legs. She wore black heels and fishnet tights... if I was straight I would probably be trying to find some tissues for the blood spurting from my nose from looking at the two busty beautys.

I glanced over at Ikkaku and Renji who were trying, unsuccessfully, not to look at Nel's legs or Rangiku's breasts. Better get the tissues ready I thought, grinning to myself.

''So who did the deco?'' I asked to no one in particular.

''Rangiku and I came down last night so that we wouldn't need to do it today!'' Nel told me grinning. I nodded as she started chatting away to Grimmjow and Ikkaku.

I looked over at Yumichika as he made conversation with Renji about the college courses he was taking. If he was a woman he wouldn't be half bad looking. The burlesque costume he wore was akin to Nel's except it was dark purple and he didn't wear tights. What the fuck possessed him to wear that? I mentally shook my head as I looked a the fake eyelashes he was wearing.

I grimaced as he noticed me looking at him.

''Like what you see?'' he purred. I shivered in disgust. So not my type. I saw Grimmjow scowling at him from the corner of my eye. What was-?

''Uh, I was just, uh...'' Think idiot! Think!, ''Looking at your eyelashes... they're, uh, pretty.'' I fought the urge to slap myself. What. The. Fuck.

''Oh.'' Yumichika seemed disappointed at my choice of compliment and continued to talk to Renji. Thank kami.

''So why are we here early?'' I asked Ikkaku. The bald man raised his eyebrows.

''Didn't Yumichika tell you over the phone?'' He grunted as I shook my head.

''We're helping Rangiku pick dares. And we ain't early anymore'' He pointed out. Shit I had forgotten about them.

''Dares?'' Grimmjow sneered.

''You didn't read the invite?'' Yumichika asked, smiling sweetly. How I would just love to punch that look off of his face.

''Fuck no. I love dares, so I'm good with it.'' His eyes met mine and I saw mischief and lust in them. I felt myself get hotter as a bright blush lit up my face. Bastard.

''Any suggestions?'' Rangiku asked, brightly.

''Kiss the person next to you? No! No! Make out with the person next to you!'' Nel laughed. Rangiku nodded, pulling her notepad out from nowhere.

''Lock yourself and the person across from you in a cupboard for 10 minutes?'' Renji suggested.

''Spear mayonnaise on your face and say... 'Oh dear you made a mess' to... uh, someone'' Grimmjow suggested lecherously. Where the fuck did that come from? Pervert.

Renji and Ikkaku laughed at Grimmjows suggestion. A few more suggestions were made before the doorbell went.

Nel bounded off and opened the door to reveal Ulquiorra, Toushiro and Shuhei. Ulquiorra was dressed as some kind of... bat. Kinda suited him. His wings were jet black and had furry lining, black lines trailed from his eyes down to his jaw line making his emerald eyes jump out.

Toushiro's costume was brilliant. He was dressed as a werewolf and the bleach white fur made his teal eyes stand out. His tail was bushy and ears sat atop his head in amongst the mass of white spikes. Black and white I thought, looking at them.

Shuhei was dressed as James Bond in a black suit, with a black tie, wearing black shades and he held an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He grinned at me as he looked at how I was seated next to Yumichika, my ass practically hanging off of the chair arm in a bid to escape the flirtatious man.

Renji introduced Yumichika and Ikkaku and everyone exchanged greetings and compliments. Shuhei sat on the arm of the sofa beside Renji while Ulquiorra sat beside Grimmjow near the fire. I tried not to let jealousy consume me as certain memories resurfaced. Pushing the feelings down, I pointed for Toushiro, Ulquiorra's _boyfriend_, I reminded myself, to sit on the floor beside me. I slid off of Yumichika's chair (it was a bad choice of seat in the first place) and joined the werewolf on the furry cream carpet.

''Nice costume, Toush'' I said grinning. He looked up at me smiling.

''You too. Grimmjow won't stop staring at you'' Toushiro pointed out, looking past me.

''W-Well it's rude to stare'' I said, perhaps louder than necessary. Toushiro smirked as I avoided eye contact with the Greek god.

''It's almost 6pm'' Ikkaku said in a bored tone above the music.

''Yay! Everyone's gonna be here soon!'' Rangiku exclaimed.

I looked over to Grimmjow and half smiled to myself. I hope I find a little time, in this hectic night to confess, I thought.

**A/N:** Woo! Lets get this party started! I'm so sorry for the delay but to make up for it I tried to make this chapter as long as I could :3

I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 16 coming soon~

Ja na! xD


	16. The Pirate and The Dog

**A/N:** Konbawa~

I would've wrote this sooner but the weather got in the way T_T shit excuse, I know, but it really is getting worse.

I'm gonna try writing as much as possible and I'm gonna try writing over 4,000 words :D …Doubt I'll make it but we'll see.

Enjoy chapter 16! ^_~

**Grimmjow's POV**

I smirked as I heard the strawberry tell Toushiro that staring was rude. I knew instantly that I was making him nervous. Hard not to stare at someone so damn beautiful though. But, I mean- _damn._ He kept looking over at me and Ulquiorra and glaring at Ulquiorra. It made me snicker. Strawberry is jealous~ I sang inwardly.

Rangiku sprung up as the doorbell went again and again. Soon the room was full of people. It's hard to describe most of 'em. Some I knew but some I didn't. Of course, Nel and Rangiku introduced them all but I was more interested in someones bright orange hair. I felt like I was drunk, somehow, even though I hadn't actually drank anything yet. Weird.

Ulquiorra's new boyfriend Toushiro was talking to Rukia, who was dressed as a sleek black cat. She even wore a studded collar and fluffy black ears. She had been wearing a tail but she kept knocking things over so Renji had persuaded her to take it off until after the games were over.

The James Bond guy, Shuhei was talking to Nnoitra near the door. Oh kami... Nnoitra. It made me laugh like a fuckin' hyena whenever I so much as saw his shadow. Nnoitra almost didn't showed up, but he did.

He wore black baggy pants, a white shirt, a black eye patch with a skull and cross bones on it, a small green pirate on his left shoulder, a gun holster, two guns, a red bandana in his hair and various wooden beads. He looked like a fuckin' extra for that American movie, 'Pirates of...' er, somewhere anyway.

He was the second last person to arrive and nearly three quarters of the room held in their laughter. How polite of them. Not me, obviously. Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, that Shinji guy and I were almost crying with laughter when he waltzed in, in huge black boots. I will never let myself forget that moment. _EVER. _Not gonna let him forget it either!

The last person to arrive was Gin... he was always the last one to anything without fail. Rangiku almost killed him when he showed up, he was late _and_ he had no costume! Hell, even I wore a costume. Rangiku dragged him to the cupboard in the upstairs bedroom and gave him a costume to wear. Mt stomach hurt from laughing at Nnoitra but when Gin came down, I thought I was gonna need some painkillers!

He was dressed as a dog. A full dog suit, like a mascot. Rangiku gave him ears so he wouldn't have to put on the huge head but it just made most people laugh harder. The fur was an off-white color and he had a bright red collar on as well.

Nnoitra and Gin had stared at each other for a while before simply nodding and sitting in a corner.

Suddenly the music cut off and Rangiku clapped yelling loudly, ''Game time!'' and bouncing to sit on the couch, squished between Shinji and Hallibel. Hallibel and Rangiku were becoming friends so fast, it scared the shit outta me.

Nel introduced Hallibel to Rangiku and they went to the next room, Nel and Rangiku grinning like hyenas and Hallibel wearing her calm mask. I heard Renji tell Shinji loudly that he was listening in and that they had been discussing guys and bondage.

I laughed almost as hard as I had laughed at Nnoitra and Gin, but not quite. Nothin's gonna make me laugh as hard as that. Shinji just waved him off cause he knew he was kidding around. They were probably talkin' bout some girly shit like make-up.

Hallibel was dressed as a maid. Kami knows why. It was the traditional kinda maid. Black dress, white lace, fishnets... that kinda shit.

I missed her and Starrk sometimes.

We used to hang out all the time. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Starrk, Hallibel, Nel and I. But Hallibel and Starrk went to college this year and they've been to fuckin' busy with course work, and in Starrk's case, sleeping. Then Gin moved to our school and we became good friends so I didn't mind too much.

We met them when Nel and I were 10 and 9 and we were neighbors. Starrk's family lived on the right side of us while Hallibel's lived on the left. Hallibel has always been quiet and calm. Unlike her older sister Sun-sun. Oh kami she was hell on legs. Nel and I never liked her much. Whenever we visited Hallibel, Sun-sun would be arguing with just about anyone with anything. Bratty bitch.

Starrk was always sleeping. Well that or eating or drinking. Lazy fucker. He lived with his mom. She was quite lazy as well but she made the best food in the world. Or in Karakura town at least.

When they went to college they also left home, so Nel and I couldn't visit or ask for help with homework or any personal problems. Nel was depressed for a week or two but she got over it cause they keep in touch. I'm glad they were invited actually.

Speaking of which, Starrk, who was dressed as an old-cow-boy-movie-sheriff, was draped across the couch at the far side of the room. I couldn't see his face cause his hat was covering his eyes but I would bet anyone a million yen that he's asleep.

He jerked awake at Rangiku's loud yelling though. The hat fell off as he woke with a start and I grinned as he threw a lazy smile over his shoulder at me.

Nel came in the double doors with everyone else behind her. By everyone I mean: Orihime, Shinji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Shuhei, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Renji, Tatsuki and Keigo.

Rangiku insisted that we move to a bigger room so Ichigo, Toushiro, Nnoitra, Starrk, Gin and I had trudged up the staircase into the second living room. We had all gawped at it.

The walls were dark red, there were 3 sofas and 2 armchairs, both black leather, the floors were laminated and matched the wooden table in the middle of the floor. It looked like the essence of luxury. Fuckin' amazin'.

While all the other party guests flooded in I sneaked a glance at berry boy. Something white caught my eye. I squinted over at him, seated on the sofa opposite me. Were those.. fangs?

''What?'' He asked looking over at me, as Shinji came to sit beside him.

''Ooh! Where'd ya get them, Ichi?'' Shinji grinned. I glared at the samurai. Which doesn't fit his personality at all... so why the fuck would he wear it? He seemed like that Yumichika guy's costume would fit him well so why would he be wearing a macho kinda costume...?

''Hat n' Clogs! Y'know, Renji's uncle?'' Ichigo told Shinji, making his fangs slid down again. I shivered at how realistic and... hot they looked on him. Wait...

''Hat n' Clogs?'' I asked, ''Crazy, green and white striped hat, blonde, shady, creepy...''

''Yeah that's him! Why? You know him?'' Ichigo asked, laughter clear in his eyes.

''Got this costume there. He's a creepy son of a bitch, ne?''

Ichigo laughed and we were cut off as everyone in the room seemed to be talking.

On the couch I was on now sat Gin, Rangiku, Tatsuki and Ikkaku. Ichigo's couch held him, Shinji, Starrk and Orihime. On the third couch, Ulquiorra, Toushiro, Nel and Nnoitra were making themselves comfy.

Hallibel, Renji and Yumichika all took up residence on the armchairs while Rukia, Shuhei and Keigo sat on the floor with their backs against the biggest sofa, Ulquiorra's.

''All settled? Good!'' Rangiku announced loudly, leaving no time for answers. This is gonna be a long night, I thought

**Ichigo's POV**

''We're gonna vote!'' Nel beamed, looking around the room, ''What do you want first? Truth or dare? Or Never have I ever?''

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment, then Rangiku boomed, ''Truth or dare?''

A little less than half the room had their hands up. I didn't wanna play it at all to be honest but I would rather get drunk playing never have I ever first.

''Never have I ever?'' I raised my hand and watched as Grimmjow did the same. I had no idea why, but it made me feel... I dunno... happier? Better? Uh, something like that.

''Obvious winner there! Never have I ever'' Rangiku said. There were a few moans about this but none the less, everyone told Rangiku their preferred drink and she noted it down. Orihime offered to help Rangiku carry the vast about of drinks she would be carrying and Rangiku smiled and accepted. When I told her I wanted vodka, she wiggled her eyebrows at me and looked pointedly at Grimmjow and walked out of the room.

… Great. So not only Nel knows but now Rangiku does as well. I must've shown my despair cause Shinji, sitting next to me, frowned.

''What's wrong Ichi?'' He asked. I shook my head and lay back against the soft leather of the sofa. He let it go and started making conversation with Starrk, who he apparently knew from college, while we waited for Orihime and Rangiku to come back with the drinks.

''Shinji, if you know Starrk then who else do you know?'' I asked, curiously. Shinji raised an eyebrow at me.

''I don't just know him from college! He comes to Serietei quite a lot!'' Shinji grinned. I've been there twice and I have no desire to go back there. Shinji invited me to see his workplace after our very awkward first meeting and before I could decline my crazy ass dad decided to agree for me because it would do me some 'good' to see a grown mans workplace. Dad obviously didn't know that Serietei is the most popular bar slash stripper joint in Karakura. I didn't know about the stripper part until it was happening. I should've guessed it was that kinda place when Shinji and I met. I mean, what kinda place must you work in if you wear a lace thong as part of the uniform?

''Oh.'' Was my short reply. Somehow I wouldn't be able to look at Starrk in the same way again. Not that I'll see him much after the party but he seems like a nice guy.

''I know Ikkaku and Yumichika as well though!'' Shinji said, playing with the fake sword in his belt. That piqued my interest.

''How do you know them then?'' I asked.

''Well I only vaguely know Ikkaku from college but I know Yumichika very well. He used to be our number one stripper!'' I face palmed at his answer and groaned. Very bad mental image, especially thinking about Yumichika's current attire.

From the floor, Shuhei gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-two-talking-about! face. I shrugged and he went back to talking to Rukia.

A sudden smashing noise from downstairs shut everyone up and everyone seemed to be looking at the floor, as if it was the one breaking glasses.

''I'll, uh, go help'' Tatsuki said, fleeing the room and running down the stairs. Her ninja costume was beyond awesome. She looked like a real ninja and she even wore a mask! It was kinda freaky just seeing her eyes though.

Yumichika giggled, effectively breaking the silence Tatsuki had left behind.

A few moments later, Rangiku, Orihime and Tatsuki ascended the stairs, trays in hand.

Tatsuki called out drink names and we all hurried to get ours. On the trays were actual bottles, not filled glasses. I grabbed the only bottle of vodka and gave Orihime a questioning look. She smiled and looked over at Rangiku.

Is she trying to get everyone drunk?

I sat down on the comfy sofa again and unscrewed the cap of the unopened vodka bottle. Rangiku bounded back down the stairs and was back in a flash, glasses piled high in her arms. She handed them out and settled back down in her seat. Tatsuki took both her and Orihime's trays and threw them, like frisbees, out of the room.

''T-Tatsuki? What the heck?'' Keigo asked, wide eyed. Tatsuki pulled her mask off and smirked at him, sitting down beside Orihime. The room grew quiet as everyone sat with their chosen drink and Rangiku started reciting a rhyme.

''Ibble obble, black bobble, ibble obble... OUT!'' She yelled pointing at Renji. Renji looked startled but looked thoughtful for a moment.

''Uhm... Never have I ever... watched gay porn.''

Shinji, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Nel and I took a drink. Grimmjow spluttered as he saw Nel take a drink.

''When did- Why would- what!'' He stuttered. Nel raised her eyebrows,

''Remember that one time Gin came over and you guys got drunk?'' Grimmjow nodded while Gin grinned wider, ''Well after he left you started watching it and then passed out. I came to check on you and watched a bit of it by accident.''

''By accident? How can you watch it by accident?'' Toushiro asked, confused.

''Well... I'm not sure...'' Nel scrunched up her nose and was cut off by Rangiku telling Renji to choose someone.

''Shinji.''

''Yay! Hm...'' Shinji looked around the room and his gaze settled on me.

''Never have I ever drank ketchup!''

I shook my head and drank my vodka. Shinji grinned at me as I was the only one that drank.

''You... drank ketchup?'' Shuhei asked.

''Shinji and I got drunk and played dares... he made me drink the whole bottle. I could only drink half cause-''

''He threw up!'' Shinji laughed loudly. Renji gave me a mock disgusted look and joined in the laughter.

''Rukia you go!'' Shinji said.

''Never have I ever...'' She considered this for a moment, ''Never have I ever played strip poker''

Nnoitra, Rangiku, Gin and Renji all took a swig of their bottles. When Rangiku saw everyone staring she snorted.

''Not together obviously!''

''Ulquiorra!'' Rukia smiled. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment before sighing. It didn't seem like his kind of game, I thought.

''Never have I ever... swallowed.'' ...Is he... talking about what I think hes talking about? The room was silent as everyone mulled over this.

Across from me I watched in shock as Grimmjow, Yumichika and Shuhei quickly took a drink. I blushed. I have absolutely no idea why but I blushed bright red.

Shinji laughed at me and winked. I scowled at him and listened as Grimmjow spoke.

''Never have I ever... been fed strawberries'' He grinned lecherously at me and I felt my face light up like a fucking Christmas tree. Toushiro took a drink, his face slightly pink but white in comparison to my face.

I took a drink as quick as was humanly possible and coughed as the vodka burned slightly,

''T-Thats not funny.'' I told him. He laughed like a maniac and then said,

''Strawberry''

''Fuck you!'' I scowled.

''Maybe later.''

''W-What!'' I asked, my mouth wide open. He laughed harder at my ever increasing blush.

''Piss off.'' I furrowed my eyebrows as everyone joined in the bastards laughing.

''Sorry Ichi'' Shinji said a large smile on his face. I nodded and thought.

''Okay, never have I ever stripped.''

I knew it was pretty lame but I felt the alcohol starting to take effect and I didn't wanna keep everyone waiting. I smiled slightly as Yumichika, followed by Rangiku, drank.

''Oh come on!'' Keigo whined, ''I haven't drank yet!''

''Shut up Keigo! Neither have I!'' Tatsuki scolded him.

''Keigo.'' I only chose him to make him happy. Soppy bastard.

''Never have I ever undressed someone with my eyes!''

More than half the room drank, including Toushiro, Renji, Grimmjow, Rukia and I.

I've done it countless times in the past hour. I just couldn't stop staring at Grimmjows half naked chest and his long legs barely covered by- Okay maybe I should stop there before I give myself an erection. I've came close to getting one more than twice tonight. Kami know what would happen if I got one.

''Orihime!''

''Uhm, Never have I ever, uh, slept in the same bed with someone of the same gender.''

The whole room drank, bar Hallibel, Ikkaku and I drank.

''Rangiku?'' Orihime asked.

''Sure!'' Rangiku beamed, looking around evilly. I shrank back slightly as she looked at me.

''Never have I ever been attracted to a classmate'' That bitch. I groaned but took a deep swig of vodka. I looked at the bottle and saw that I had already drank a quarter of it. Guess who's gonna have a hangover tomorrow?

**Grimmjow's POV**

I watched curiously as Ichigo took a rather large drink. Hmm whats this? I thought, my grin in place as I also took a drink.

Orihime and Renji were the only ones besides us to drink. Orihime staring at Ichigo and Renji looking pointedly at Rukia.

I liked Orihime, really, but I swear to Kami, she touches my strawberry and-

''Yo Grimmjow, ya okay there?'' Gin asked.

''Just dandy.''

''Ya sure? Ya were totally glarin' at that princess chick a min ago'' He told me. I growled and shrugged.

''Gin'' Rangiku bubbled, cutting our conversation short.

''Never have I eva had a wet dream'' I looked at Gin like he was on crack.

''The hell? You've never?''

''… Tha' was an obvious lie. Maybe I'll change it a bit, ne?'' He looked around the room that was full of people with wide eyes. He nodded.

''Had a wet dream abou' someone in this room''

I took a drink straight away and made eye contact with Ichigo... as he drank? I raised an eyebrow. Fuckin' hell we were the only people that drank. Rangiku grinned and wolf-whistled, obviously drunk. She wasn't the only one! She had drank to most of the statements though I guess.

''Okay! Truth or dare time!'' Rangiku announced loudly. Nel grinned and put down her wine. She walked around the couch I was sitting on and pulled a top hat from behind it. She giggled and sat back down.

Inside the hat were lots of bits of paper with Nel's distinct, childish handwriting.

''If you can't think of one then use these, ok?'' Nel beamed.

I glanced over at Starrk and snorted. He was sound asleep again, a beer bottle cradled in one arm, his hat in the other.

**A/N:** I really am sorry about the delay :/ I've been ill, snowed in, lazy, uninspired... and a lot of other crap too. I promise the next one will be out sooner ^_^

Any truth or dare suggestions? Review please :D

Ja na!~

(Oh and in the end I only got 3,157 words T_T)


	17. Dancing, Licking and Kissing

**A/N:** Yeah I know, update sooner my ass... sorry ^^; More weather interruptions .

Thanks to everyone that helped come up with dares x Especially Starsgirl1750

Chapter 17... GO! XD

**Grimmjow's POV**

So far, after the game, only three people were drunk. I think. I think that Starrk is drunk but I can't be sure cause he's asleep. Rangiku and Shinji are the other drunkards. I dunno why Shinji is drunk- he must have drank before he came or somthin'- but Rangiku drank to at least... well _most_ of the statements in the game.

Rangiku ordered us all to go through to the other room and we all trudged downstairs. A couple of people complained but were quickly shut up by Rangiku's glare. She led us into a room downstairs that I hadn't seen.

The walls were plain white, the floor was laminated with white rugs, hell even the furniture was white! There was only one window in the whole room. There were also 2 doors; one was the one we came through, the other had a lock on it. Creepy.

''Okay! Sit!'' Rangiku commanded. She giggled as we did as we were told. Apart from Gin.

''Ne, why da we have to sit on the floor?'' He asked, his doggy ears flapping as he turned his head sideways.

''Cause it's fun. Now sit the fuck down!'' She yelled. Gin looked taken back and moved to sit next to me. I snickered at the slight frown replacing his crazy grin. Everyone looked from Rangiku to Gin and either looked cautious or amused.

Ichigo shooed Shinji away and randomly sat next to me. ''H-He was getting on my nerves.'' Ichigo explained, sitting cross legged.

From left to right, starting with Rangiku went;

Nel, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji, Shuhei, Shinji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Toushiro, Ichigo, me, Gin, Starrk, Hallibel and then back to Rangiku.

Almost everyones facial expressions were different. Renji looked smug, Keigo looked frightened and Starrk was asleep again. Other expressions included nervous, happy, bored and...blushing.

Looking to my right I looked at the blushing strawberry, who currently had his eyes focused on my half covered chest.

''See something you like?'' I teased. He looked up startled and quickly turned away to make conversation with Toushiro. I smirked as he started to ramble on about some weird shonen manga he had read recently while Toushiro nodded along.

''Okay! Who wants to start?'' Piped up Nel. She grinned looking around at everyone.

Rangiku thrust her hand into the air and shouted, ''ME!'' Nel looked around as if daring anyone to argue with that.

''Rangiku it is!'' Nel beamed.

''OK!'' Rangiku shouted triumphantly. I sighed and leaned forwards so that I was lying on my stomach. Oh god don't pick me, I recited in my head like a mantra.

''Grimmjow!'' Rangiku yelled, pointing at me. I groaned and let my forehead thump on the floor. ''Truth... or dare?''

I considered this for less than a second before blurting out, ''Dare! Obviously.''

''Yay!'' Rangiku yelled. She stood up and walked briskly over to where I sat. She pointed at me and said, ''Lick...'' Rangiku grinned and looked at Ichigo.

''Lick from Ichigo's chin up to his temple!'' She laughed hysterically for a few moments before abruptly putting on a serious face, ''Do it.''

I laughed as the berry turned bright red. Everyone gave Rangiku an odd look after the strange turn she had taken but then focused on me.

''Why the fuck not?'' I mumbled, half to myself. I sat up on to my knees and brought Ichigo's face closer to mine and turned it to the side slightly. Smirking as he watched me lick slowly up his face. He shivered as I released his chin and lay back down on my stomach.

Rangiku laughed loudly again and everyone else had little to say about my dare.

''Right... Ulquiorra.'' I chose, pointing at the bat. ''Truth or dare?''

He looked blankly at me and said, ''Either.'' I scoffed at him.

''Dare it is.'' I looked around for inspiration and settled on the mass of white spiky hair beside Ulquiorra.

''Kiss Toushiro. Tongues and all.'' I grinned as Toushiro went pink at my dare.

''May I?'' Ulquiorra asked, turning to his boyfriend. Toushiro nodded, avoiding anyones eye. Ulquiorra leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips against Toushiro's.

Toushiro kissed back enthusiastically, his blush growing as he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorras neck.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, they broke apart panting slightly. ''Done.'' Was all Ulquiorra said to the gaping room.

Even I'll admit that was pretty hot. ''Keigo'' Ulquiorra said, his voice monotone.

''W-Why me?'' Keigo spluttered from next to Tatsuki, who hit him upside the head.

''Shut up!'' The ninja yelled.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare!''

''Why is everyone choosing dare?'' Shinji asked.

''They don't wanna be pussies'' Shuhei told him. Shinji made a noise of agreement and took a swig of the unidentified bottle in his hand.

''Run naked down the hall.''

''WHAT?'' The whole room echoed Keigo's cry. I laughed heartily. Oh god I can't wait to see this.

''Unless your a pussy?'' Renji asked, grinning. Keigo looked at him in horror.

''B-But- what if- but theres- why!'' He groaned holding his head in his hands.

''Pussy!'' Nnoitra cackled.

''What's the forfeit?'' Keigo asked looking at Nel for support.

''You have to either...'' Nel trailed off, thinking. Rangiku passed her the hat and she picked out two slips of paper. She read, ''Lap dance on the person next to you.'' Keigo gulped looking at Nnoitra beside him.

''Or take off all of your clothes then take a picture of yourself and send it to 20 people.'' Nel reconsidered, ''You can keep your underwear on!''

Keigo looked distraught and face palmed.

''Fine fine, I'll do the dare.'' He sighed and started taking off his clothes. Keigo had been wearing a zombie costume that had consisted of ripped and torn clothes. But now he was clad only in his white boxers. As quick as a flash he pulled them down and ran from the room.

Everyone watched in amazement as he ran down around the staircase, naked as the day he was born.

''Oh god...'' I heard Ichigo mutter from beside me. I chuckled and stood up. I gathered Keigos clothes in my arms and ran to the door on the other side of the room. Pulling the door open I discovered it was a rather large closet. I shoved all his clothes in, apart from his boxers, in and slammed the door shut, sitting down like nothing had happened.

Keigo ran back in and pulled his boxers back on as quick as he could, out of breath.

''T-There.'' He said. He sighed in relief before looking around puzzled.

''Where the hell is all my stuff?''

''I have no idea.'' I told him. He started wailing and moaning about being cold. He started looking around the room frantically while everyone looked on in amusement.

He got to the closet and dived in, putting his clothes on.

''… Who hides clothes?'' He asked before slumping down in between Tatsuki and Nnoitra. Nnoitra and Tatsuki laughed at the pout he wore before returning to the game.

''Hallibel!'' Keigo shouted. Hallibel looked up, wordlessly.

''Truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''When... was the last time you had sex?'' Keigo asked, prevertedly. There were a few protests. Mainly from Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo.

''Never.'' She said stoically. Keigo looked as if he would faint or have a nosebleed.

''Y-Your a... virgin?'' He asked, his mouth agape. She nodded and looked around the circle of teenagers.

''Ikkaku.''

''Alright!'' He yelled joyfully, pumping his fist in the air.

''Truth or dare?''

''Dare!''

Hallibel pondered for a moment, her expression unchanging. ''Lick Yumichika's leg.''

''W-What?'' He yelped. Looking at Yumichikas legs... I wouldn't exactly volunteer for it. Yumichika had fish net tights on... I think he even shaved them. Creepy fucker.

''How far up do I have to go?'' Ikkaku asked Hallibel, warily.

''Ankle to knee.''

Ikkaku gulped loudly, ''O-okay.'' Yumichka pulled down one of leg of his tights and took off the accompanying heel. Ikkaku licked up Yummichkas leg as fast as he could. He shuddered and Yumichika made a huffing sound.

''It couldn't have been that bad!'' He protested, pulling his tights back up.

''You try it then.'' Ikkaku said taking a swig of his sake.

''Maybe later...'' Yumichika said, seductively. Ikkaku stuck up his middle finger as Yumichika giggled, '''Kidding!''

''Renji. Truth or dare?'' Ikkaku asked looking at the redhead.

''Truth.''

''Pussy!'' Nnoitra immediately yelled.

''Shut it, spoon pirate.'' Shinji said tipping his sheriffs hat towards Nnoitra, his eyes only just visible. Nnoitra gained a visible twitch.

''You son of a b-''

''Now now, dun be so rude to Mr. Sheriff, ne Cap'n Long Hair?'' Gin giggled. Pretty much everyone in the room was howling with laughter at this point.

''Shut it dog face.''

''Eh? That's yer best comeback? What happened Cap'n?''

''You fuckin' bastard you wanna come and say that to-''

''Now now break it up!'' Ichigo cut in hastily, ''It was Renji's turn, right?'' Gin grinned wider at Nnoitra and they both shrugged. Ikkaku looked deep in thought for a moment before he asked,

''Is there a reason you haven't been dating anyone for the past... what is it now?'' Ikkaku looked at Ichigo who held up 5 fingers. ''Jesus! Eh, 5 years?''

''Yeah I wondered about that...'' Toushiro said. Orihime and Tatsuki nodded.

''I-I, well, you see, the thing about that is- I just don't-'' Renji spluttered.

''For heavens sake would you try making some bloody sense?'' Rukia asked irritated. She glared at him as he turned pink, avoiding her eyes.

''Cause I'm interested in someone. Ok?'' Renji announced. There were a few ''Ooh''s from _certain_ people but Rukia looked slightly miffed. Obviously the dumb broad doesn't know it's her. God that's gonna be dramatic when she finds out.

''Fair enough I guess.'' Ikkaku told him.

''Orihime you can go, I'm savin' mine for last'' Renji smirked.

''Sure.'' Orihime beamed. ''Rangiku, truth or-''

''DARE DARE DARE!'' Rangiku bellowed, startling Starrk. He rubbed his ears lightly and closed his eyes again. Presumably to go back to sleep.

''R-Right...uh...'' Orihime looked round, helplessly. Tatsuki leaned towards her, whispering in her ear, a grin plastered on the ninjas face. The princess giggled.

''Give Shuhei a lap dance!'' Rangiku laughed heartily, while Shuhei fought the horrified look off of his face. What way does Shuhei swing exactly?

''Neva thought ya had that in ya!'' Gin laughed looking at Tatsuki.

Rangiku jumped up from her place and dragged Shuhei by the front of his white shirt to the couch and threw him down. Nel wolf whistled as Rangiku turned around so her back was facing Shuhei's front and started swinging her hips in front of him. He gained a red tinge to his cheeks as she danced but apart from that he shown no attraction to her. Rangikus hips suddenly dropped downwards, so that she was practically rolling her hips against his crotch.

Since I was still on the floor I could see her underwear. Kami save us all. I shuddered looking away.

Eventually she stopped and Shuhei slid to the floor, embarrassment clear on his face. Rangiku sat back down looking quite proud of herself and told Renji that if he wanted to go then he should do it the now. He agreed reluctantly.

Renji smiled then looked at Ichigo, his smile growing dark and evil.

''I~chi~go!'' Renji sang. Fuck he sounds just like Hat n' Clogs. I shuddered at the memory of the creepy store owner.

''Renji.'' Ichigo replied, his tone bored.

''Truth... or dare?'' Renji asked, wearing a Cheshire cat grin that consumed his face. Looked kinda stupid cause of the mummy costume though, I thought.

''Dare'' Ichigo said, playing with his fangs. I watched, amused, as they slid up and down. He got a kinda cute absent look on his face after awhile, due to Renji thinking.

''I dare you to stay in that closet,'' He pointed to the closet at the back of the room, ''with the person on your left for half an hour.''

Ichigo looked towards me startled. Oh. I'm on his left. What a great opportunity this is...

''H-Hold on there!'' Strawberry yelped. ''Half an hour? Ten minutes fine, but half an hour? What the hell are we meant to do?'' I sniggered at the suggestive statement.

I'm sure we'll have _plenty_ to do in there.'' I told him, standing up and dragging him up with me.

''Have fun!'' Nel yelled cheerily. I winked at her and led the strawberry to the closet.

''H-Hey! I never agreed!''

'Too late strawberry.'' I said, shoving him into the dark closet. I waved at the 'audience' and shut the door, leaving me and berry in the dark. _Alone._

Yep, I'm sure we'll have _plenty_ to do.

**A/N:** Lol sorry! I know that's kinda evil :D

Merry Christmas! And happy New Year!

There's a high probability that I won't write chapter 18 until after New Year's. Sorry about that but I has family too! ;O

Review please? If only to wish me a merry Christmas? :3


	18. Confessions?

**A/N:** Happy New Years! :D

Sorry, I was actually gonna start writing this just after Boxing Day but things happen. Y'know... like car accidents. If you wanna know all the details or whatever then look at my DeviantART page (AnimeLoverLovesKyo) where I've wrote a journal entry about it to get it off my chest. Long story short, we now have no car and I have to take two different pills 5 times a day for my deep bruising. Hooray.

Oh! Before I forget, I've changed my pen name! :3 I used to be DarkNekoHime-Chan but I had to change it... ^^: I won't bore you with the details. Although I will miss Neko-Chan... Now I'm closer to Ichi though! Hahaha ^_~

On the plus side I somehow got to 104 reviews! I love each and every damn one of you XD Arigatou gozaimasu! ^o^ x

Anonymous review replys-

**Slice**- Hahaha :D I don't hate him... he's enjoying it really ^_^ Well in the fic it's still Halloween so _technically_ its Halloween that came perverted this year. :P Thanks for the review~

**Starsgirl1750**- Thanks so much for your help in the last chapter! I was really struggling to come up with some decent dares ^_^ I know, right? Thanks for your review as always!~

I hope you enjoy chapter 18!~

**Ichigo's POV**

As Grimmjow shoved me into the closet, I tripped over a cardboard box and promptly fell on my ass, making a soft 'ooft' noise as my ass hit the carpet. The remaining light in the closet drained from the room as Grimmjow shut the door behind him.

I squinted in the sudden dark and let my eyes adjust. I could just about make out a hand in front of me. I grabbed onto the hand and Grimmjow hauled me up off of the floor. Unfortunately, he pulled me so that I was flush against him.

''O-Oi! It's not very nice to just shove people in closets y'know!'' I yelped, taking a step away from him. I blinked a couple of times, looking around the spacious closet. Why would anyone need a closet this freakin' big?

I flinched as I heard the lock click. Shit, shit, shit!

''Who the fuck-?'' Grimmjows question was answered with a high pitched giggle. Fucking Rangiku. Im'a throttle her as soon as I get out of this god forsaken closet. If I get out alive that is.

I heard Grimmjow chuckle lowly before he grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against the back of the closet.

''W-What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' I all but screeched at him. As my eyes finally got adjusted, I saw the shit eating grin on his face and shuddered. _Fuck._

''You have any idea how badly I wanna fuck you through this wall?'' Grimmjow asked, his breath hot on my face. _What! _This isn't one of my dreams is it?

My eyes widened impossibly and I just stared at him. ''Y-You... you're not serious are you?'' I heard myself ask, in a small voice.

''As a heart attack.'' He replied, his hand still fisted in my shirt. His close proximity was starting to take it's toll as my face began to heat up.

''I, uh, kinda,'' I gulped as I tried to force the words out,''Like you.'' Grimmjows grin grew larger and he leaned forward so that we were nose to nose.

''Oh, really?'' He asked, brushing our lips together ever so slightly. Fuck it.

I smashed our lips together, unwilling to take it any more.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I had just snapped. I couldn't deny myself any longer so I had cornered him. I just didn't quite expect his reaction.

I responded almost immediately, pressing back and licking his lips. His lips were so soft, warm and moist. He parted his lips and I dipped my tongue into his sinfully sweet mouth. We battled for dominance, but obviously I won. I smirked into his mouth as I explored the hot cavern. He snaked his hands into my hair and tugged gently, making me groan into his mouth. Fuck he's hot. I felt myself get steel rod hard as his fangs grazed my upper lip.

In response, I slid a knee between his thighs, making him gasp into my mouth. He tasted of vodka, a bit of chocolate and just plain _Ichigo. _I couldn't get enough of it- it was just too delicious.

Eventually we were both short on oxygen supplies and had to break apart. It's a pity. I was enjoying myself.

**-Meanwhile, Outside the Closet- Nel's POV**

''R-Rangiku?'' Toushiro yelped, ''Did you just lock the closet?''

Rangiku turned around, key in hand.

''Yup!'' She said simply, before walking to the door and throwing the key from the room. A resounding 'thunk' was heard as the key hit the banister and bounced through to the kitchen.

I giggled as I heard a muffled banging noise from the closet. Looks like Grimmy got his opportunity to get Itsygo.

''So! What do we do now?'' I asked getting up and standing beside Rangiku. She gave me a thoughtful look.

''Wanna continue with the dares?'' She asked looking around the, now broken circle.

Starrk was still asleep, leaning slightly on Hallibel. Everyone else was either talking to the person next to them, taking large swigs from their almost empty bottles or trapped in a closet.

''Hm... nah!'' I grinned at her, ''Nuther game?'' I asked. Rangiku considered this for a moment before nodding.

''Tag?'' Shinji suggested. Rangiku scoffed, tipping the brim of her witches hat backwards slightly, keeping it out of her face.

''Ever played the chewing gum game?'' Renji asked, his eyes shifting between Rangiku and I. The what? I shook my head, looking towards Rangiku. Rangiku shrugged and opened her mouth to respond but Orihime got there first.

''Uhm, isn't that the game where, uh,'' Orihime hesitated, ''You have to pass around chewing gum?''

Shinji knitted his eyebrows together, ''...Well that's a shit game!''

''W-With your mouths'' Orihime said looking down towards her lap, a small blush visible on her cheeks. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and laughed.

''Have _you _ever played that game?'' Shuhei asked Renji, smirking. Renji whipped his head round so fast to face him that I wouldn't be surprised if he had gotten whiplash!

''What? I- whats it to- what kind of- h-have _you_?'' Orihime and I giggled as Renji spluttered and grew pink in the face. Something tells me he hasn't.

''Anyone want to play this game?'' Shinji asked. Toushiro immediately spoke up,

''I'm out.'' Ulquiorra nodded, silently in agreement.

''I don't think we should play it if three people aren't playing'' Rukia added. Three? Ulquiorra, Toushiro and...? Rukia caught my confused look and said, ''Starrk can't play if he's asleep!''

I let a bubble of laughter escape and thought of different games to play, when suddenly an idea struck me like a train.

''Hide and seek!'' I announced.

''What are you, twelve?'' Nnoitra sneered. Ugh, we've never gotten along at all. I really hate that guy.

''Ooh that sounds fun!'' Rukia said.

''Take a vote?'' Tatsuki suggested.

''Ok! Hands up for yup and down for nup!'' Renji told everyone. I raised my hand immediately. This would be fun!

The only ones that didn't raise their hands were Starrk, Nnoitra and Ikkaku. Nnoitra thought it was childish, Starrk was... _still_ out or the count and Ikkaku said he couldn't be bothered. I dragged Rangiku back to our sitting places as Shuhei and Keigo argued over a method to choose who would be 'it'. We sat down and I laughed as Shuhei pumped his fist in the air at his apparent victory.

''Right. We're going with the old school 'eenie meenie mienie moe'. If you get chosen you ain't arguing, got it?'' Shuhei asked the circle of teens. I have to admit Shuhei looked good in a suit. Well not that I've seen him in anything else! I've only just met him of course, but he seems like a nice guy. Although he doesn't look like someone you would wanna mess with, what with the stern look he's giving everyone over his shades.

''Eenie, meenie, meinie, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe, if it rawrs let it go, eenie, meenie, meinie, moe!'' Shuhei finished, pointing at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stared unblinking at Shuhei before stating, ''It's rude to point.''

That made everyone at least crack a smile. Who knew Ulquiorra could joke? Must be the alcohol.

''I thought it was catch a baby by the toe?'' Tatsuki asked.

''Well I've always used tiger. Baby is...'' Shuhei looked stumped for an answer.

''Not exactly manly is it?'' Toushiro asked. Shuhei almost looked as if a light bulb had switched on above his black spiky hair.

''Yeah that's it! It's not manly enough for me!'' Tatsuki scoffed and rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

''Anyway, Ulquiorra is 'it'! Uhm... count to...?'' Shuhei trailed off.

''One hundred?'' Renji suggested. Shuhei nodded, grinning.

''Yeah! One hundred''

''Go count in the bathroom'' I told Ulquiorra. He turned towards me with an almost weary emotion, as if saying he could do with out this. He reluctantly stood and left the room, stalking the stairs to the bathroom upstairs. He obviously doesn't know about the downstairs bathroom, I thought.

''We really gonna play this?'' Nnoitra whined.

''Yes!'' I yelled. Nnoitra grumbled and muttered under his breath but I took no notice of it, instead opting for running from the room. I gotta find a decent hiding place!

**Ichigo's POV**

As we broke apart, I gasped for breath with his knee pressing against my erection. I knew straight away that my face was a tomato red color.

Grimmjow smirked as he released his hold on my, now creased, shirt and took a few steps back. He grinned a feral grin and said, ''So where does that put us?''

''What do you mean?'' I asked, still breathing heavily.

''Does this make us _boyfriends_ then?'' Grimmjow laughed at the face I pulled.

''Does it?'' I answered his question with another question. He made a mock thinking look before laughing.

''Well let's put it this way. I'm attracted to you and-'' He pointed at my lower half, causing my blush to reappear, ''you're attracted to me.''

''O-Ok... so...?'' I readjusted my tie and ran a hand through my orange locks, looking at the blue haired sex god in front of me.

''If you wanna be my boyfriend then you are. Got it?''

I laughed and nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me in the dark. ''Yeah sure. Same with you then, I guess.''

I pulled my phone out from the small pocket in my trousers and looked at my cell phone screen. We had been in here for a little over ten minutes.

''Seem time really does fly when you're having _fun_'' Grimmjow purred into my ear. I jumped and almost hit my head off of the high up shelf next to me. When the _fuck_ did he get there! I was suddenly aware that I still had an erection, as I shifted uncomfortably.

''So we have twenty minutes left, eh?'' Grimmjow asked, sitting down on the carpet covered floor. I sighed and sank down next to him.

''Yeah...''

We sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while before Grimmjow spoke up,

''When did you first realize?'' I could just about make out his outline, turned in my direction.

''That I, uh, like you?'' I asked.

''No. That jam can cure AIDS, of course that you like me!'' I chuckled as I considered his question. When was it... was it after I saw him and Ulquiorra...? Or was it long before that, when we were still fighting?

''I think it about a month ago when I was really smashed. Y'know the old library?'' Grimmjow made a 'Hmm' noise and I continued, ''Well me an' Renji were totally plastered and we saw you and, uh...'' I trailed off, unsure if I should be bringing such a thing up.

''Oh. When I was with Ulquiorra?''

''Yeah''

''Ah. For the record, we were drunk.'' Grimmjow shifted slightly so that his back was facing some cardboard boxes and his front was facing my side, with his legs crossed.

''I dunno why but... actually it was probably before that. I only really realized it a couple of weeks ago'' I backtracked. To be honest I have no idea what the fuck I'm on about.

''Ah. Me too. Jus' wonderin' is all''

''Yeah I know''

''Any ideas of what we could do for twenty minutes?''

**A/N:** Woop! Done. …. But now I'm a bit stuck for next chapter ^^; What _can_ they do for twenty minutes?

Suggestions and reviews are welcome~


	19. Shinigami

**A/N:** Damn school. Being overloaded with tests and homework... sucks.

I asked for ideas and I got pretty much two ideas. Most of them were the same idea- GET JIGGY XDDD. *ahem* No. No... just no. Just stop. And go.

They won't be 'getting jiggy' until at least some time after the party. I wanna be at least a _little_ bit realistic! Thanks for all the ideas though hahaa :D

Anonymous Review Replys-

**ttfantt-** Ehm... As I said above... ^^; I guess they could make out again but that ain't gonna fill twenty minutes, ne? Thanks for reviewing~

**Starsgirl750**- Those are some damn awesome ideas! XD I was tempted to use the secret door one but... I'm trying not to go down that road. I freakin' LOVE that idea though! I wish you would make an account. Then you could use your own idea lol. Thanks for the review, as always!~

**Slice-** Lol keep my story in a bookmark then? Or just ask me over FaceBook... which is easier lol. Mwuhahaha! I shall turn you gay! XD Nah, kidding. But you're the one reading it!~ Thanks for the review, Uchiha-kun!

I've took my time pouring over ideas etcetera, and I think I know where I want this story to go. I have possibly said this before (?) but I do just write this as I go along :3

Enjoy!

**Toushiro's POV**

As soon as Nel had flown from the room everyone seemed to realize that we were in fact going to play hide and seek. I thought it was a joke but apparently not.

In my opinion it's not the best place to play such a game. It's a house that none of us are very familiar with and so no one knows where there are decent hiding places.

Sighing, I stood up and used one of my hands to brush my tail so that the fake fur was pointed in the same direction, and not splayed out like it had been while I was sitting down.

Tatsuki and Orihime exchanged looks and quickly darted from the room, Orihimes dress billowing out behind her. Shinji walked over to where Starrk and Hallibel were on the floor and attempted to wake up Starrk, failing miserably as he snored louder. I shook my head and took off in a run towards the nearest room. I turned the brass door knob and took a step inside the room, flicking the light switch on. My eyes widened as I looked around the large room I had come across.

The room I had chosen at random was some sort of study. The walls were lined with pictures and posters; some were famous bands, some were of models, there were lots of film posters and drawings of manga characters, there were even some drawings of vases and bowls of fruit. In the center of the room was a large mahogany desk and an antique looking chair, both stacked high with paper and various strange items.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the desk, looking at the wacky array of objects littering it; a circular hand mirror, a huge stack of paper, pens and pencils of every color, a vase that held some lilies, magazines, books, an unopened packet of cookies, two pairs of glasses... The list went on and on.

Whoever owns this mansion must have plenty of spare time if he drew all these, I thought looking up at the drawings. I was looking around at all of the drawings when one caught my eye.

It was of a young man, dressed in black traditional clothing and holding a katana almost twice the length of his body. His hair was unnaturally spiky, his eyes unnaturally green. _Almost_ like me.

I stood on the tips of my toes and untacked the drawing, looking at it closely. The boys expression looked lost and a little sad, reminding me of when I was younger, in middle school, when I never had any friends. I shook my head lightly, as if reminding myself to forget my current track of thought.

In the corner of the page in neat hiragana was the word 'shinigami'. Shinigami? He looked more like some sort of samurai, not a mythical God of death.

I folded the paper up neatly and kept a hold of it. I don't like stealing. I don't do it. But this time... this drawing just seems out of place in amongst all the cheery, overly bright pictures that are wallpapering the room. It's like the drawing doesn't belong here.

A large 'thump' coming from just outside the door and startled me. Shit. I'm meant to be hiding. Hide and seek!

I dropped to my knees and scuttled under the desk, pulling the chair towards me. Hopefully that'll conceal me. I winced as a rather large hardback book slid off of the chair and hit my forehead.

''Ow...'' I mumbled rubbing my forehead. Just as I was about to put the book back on the chair, the door slid open and shut again. It happened so fast I wasn't sure if I had imagined it!

The floor creaked slightly as someone crept over to the desk. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to slow down my breathing.

I almost yelped aloud as Ulquiorra crouched down and whispered, ''Found you, Toushiro.''

''D-Don't scare me like that, baka!'' I scowled as he sat on the floor and moved the ornate chair to the side. The lights were still off, so how the hell could he see me?

''You're tail was visible'' Ulquiorra told me as if he had read my thoughts.

''Damn,'' I looked at Ulquiorra and tried to figure out what was missing when suddenly it clicked, ''Where are your wings?''

''They were getting in the way. I left them upstairs.'' As Ulquiorra was talking he got closer and closer to me until he was right next to me, half under the desk.

''Am I the first person you found?'' I asked, as Ulquiorra leaned against me, his eyes closed.

''No, I found Keigo behind a lamp. Unsurprisingly it wasn't very effective'' I snorted at the image of Keigo with a lampshade on his head. What a stupid place to hide. Baka.

''So he's 'it' now?'' I glanced to the side and Ulquiorra met my gaze.

''You'll always be 'it' to me.'' He said, and then he kissed me.

It was somehow different from how we had kissed before. It was hot and sweet and _passionate_. Not gentle at all. Usually it was as gentle as possible, calm and cool. It was nice. But this time it was _so_ much more.

**Grimmjow's POV**

Neither of us had any kind of sudden inspiration. We were going to be bored of each other already if this fuckin' keeps up!

''Ok. Wanna play a game then?'' I asked, boredom evident in my voice.

''Uh, sure, what kinda game?'' Ichigo asked, his gorgeous chocolate eyes pouring into mine.

''… Random questions?'' It was the only game I could think of. I invented this game when Gin, Nnoitra and I were in my room and we were all bored and drunk. Although no one can tell when Gins drunk 'cause it hardly effects him.

''Random questions?'' Ichigo inquired. I nodded and told him that it was just where you asked each other whatever random question came into your head.

''Ok... so, you wanna go first?'' I asked him. He sank further down the wall until he was splayed out on the floor, his head beside my feet.

''You do know I can see up your tunic from here, ne?'' Ichigo asked, laughing. I glowered down at him and sighed.

''That counts as a question. Well I do now!'' I rolled my eyes and thought for a sec, ''Right. When was the last time you baked a cake?''

''What?'' He exclaimed, surprised. Well I'll admit that it was extremely random. But the game was called random questions after all...

''You heard! Or have you suddenly gone deaf?'' I grinned. He sighed and thumped his head lightly against the floor.

''Last week.'' Was his quiet answer.

I chuckled evilly. ''And what _kind_ of cake was it?''

''Oi! Thats two questions!'' Ichigo complained.

''Oh? You too much of a pussy to tell me what kinda cake you baked?'' Ichigo growled and hid his face in his hands.

''Cheescake'' He mumbled.

''Hm? You never said what _kind_ of cheesecake'' I teased, the grin just about splitting my face in half. I could see his blush through his fingers.

''Strawberry.'' I wasn't even sure if I had imagined the answer or not, it was so quiet.

''Seriously?'' I asked, fighting laughter. He blushed furiously.

''So what? I'm not allowed to make things with strawberry in the title?''

''No, no it's just... unexpected'' I laughed lightly as he scowled, up at me. Ah there's no such thing as being too cute.

''Well whats yours then?'' Ichigo asked as my laughter faded. I wrinkled my nose up a bit at that.

''I'm too manly for baking cakes'' I sniggered at the horrified look that spread across Ichigos face.

''So you've _never_ baked a cake?'' He asked, shocked. I felt the smile drop from my face, being replaced with a small frown.

''Once.'' I said, looking at the ceiling. Once. With mom.

''How old were you?'' Ichigo asked, a worried tone present. Was I three? Four?

''I think I was four. It was with my mom just before she...'' I trailed off, glaring at the ceiling.

''Left.'' Ichigo finished for me, sitting up with his legs crossed indian style. I nodded and he chewed on his bottom lip.

''Uh, my turn right?'' Ichigo asked, rubbing the back off his neck. I knew he was trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled over us, so I let it go.

''Yeah.''

''Whats your favorite animal?'' I didn't even need to think about my answer.

''Panther.''

''A panther? Why a panther?''

''I like cats... well big cats. Panthers... sleek, sexy, mysterious. A predator...''

''Kinda like you then'' I heard Ichigo mutter, we looked at each other and laughed.

''So whats yours then? A hippo?'' Ichigo snorted and shook his head.

''I guess its between a giraffe and a panther then!'' He grinned up at me teasingly. I leaned forward and kissed him again. In no time at all, I can tell, addicted to him.

**A/N:** I'm already halfway through writing chapter 20 so it'll be here soon! XD

Every single review is replied to... ^_^ Care to test that? Review!


	20. Mom

**A/N:** Yosh! Chapter 20 XD Thanks for all the favorites/alerts/reviews ^_^ And thanks for all the support given at the UlquiorraXToushiro parts! (… Toushiorra? UlquiHitsu? UlquiShiro?)(;O Extra short note!)

Anonymous Review Reply's-

**(there was no name for this one...)-** Byakuya can't be a cop! He's in a band! ^^; Look somewhere in the chapter entitled Las Noches (or the one before that), I'm sure it's in there somewhere! Thanks for reviewing~

**Slice- ** Lol there MAY be some fights... you'll just have to wait and see :D I tried really hard to describe it so thanks so much! Ah, you know how much I love your reviews Uchiha-kun XD~

**Ichigo's POV**

This random questions game woulda been fun. Well, if I hadn't of fucked up and made it awkward. It's not as if I did it on purpose! Nel talks about her mom all the time so... Grimmjow's mom left? They have different moms?

I was getting confused fast, so I had asked the first question that came into my head. What a fucking lame question! 'What's your favorite animal?' I mimicked in my head. What am I in middle school?

I couldn't help wincing as I noticed Grimmjows sad, tired look when he mentioned his mom. I know that look all too well. Yuzu and Karin look like that at least once a day, when something reminds them of mom. It's not like I don't miss her as much as they do... but I don't like showing my weaknesses. Mom'll always be one of them.

Of course, I had forgotten about most of this when Grimmjow kissed me. It was sweet and hot, just like our first kiss, but it contained something more. His fingers were soon laced in my thick orange hair and I couldn't believe how good of a kisser he was.

We broke apart breathing heavily and he rested his forehead against mine. I couldn't resist looking into those deep, electric blue eyes. They held so much damn emotion!

We sat like that for a while, just sitting there in a comfortable silence. I saw a bright light somewhere in front of me, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized it was Grimmjow's cell.

''Y'know how long we've been in here?'' He asked.

''Uh... no... how long have we been in here?''

''Well over half an hour!'' Grimmjow barked out a laugh and snapped his cell shut and grinned at me, ''I don't think we're gettin' outta here anytime soon''

''What?'' I exclaimed standing up, ''They can't just- just _leave_ us here!''

''If we start gettin' claustrophobic then I'll break down the door, ne?'' Grimmjow grinned up at me, leaning against the wall. I sighed in exasperation and sat down again.

After around five more minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore. ''What do you wanna talk about then?''

Grimmjow looked over at me and looked away again quickly. The hell?

''You, uh, you know your mom?'' He asked nervously. I felt my eyes widen a fraction at his question.

''Y-Yeah? What about her?''

''What happened to her?'' Grimmjow asked, his eyes focused on something behind me. I was slightly taken back at his question.

Shouldn't everyone know that...?

When I was seven, mom died. She had been suffering from cancer since Karin and Yuzu had been born but the chemotherapy had been working. Mom collapsed just before she took me to the dojo for my karate lessons, the treatment had stopped working. She died two hours later in the hospital.

I stayed off school for a week and the teachers told all the kids in my class. No one spoke to me for a while after that, apart from Chad and Tatsuki. That was when I changed completely, always wearing a dumb scowl on my face and never smiling. I loved my mom. I loved her so much.

So why wasn't Grimmjow told at the same time as everyone else?

''You mean you don't know?'' I asked.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows, ''No...''

''I'll tell you about my mom if _you_ tell me about yours''

Grimmjow inhaled sharply and murmured, ''Fine.''

''She died when I was seven. She had terminal cancer,'' I frowned at the floor and sighed, ''but she smiled every single day without fault.''

''Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry'' Grimmjow said awkwardly, ''I thought your parents were just separated or somthin'.''

''Nah, it's fine,'' I shrugged and looked back up at the blue haired man across from me.

''So, my mom. Bitch left when I was six. She argued with dad a lot so she just up and left, no idea where to. Nel hardly remembers her at all so she calls Fumei mom'' I saw a look of sheer disgust flick over Grimmjows handsome face, ''Fumei's my fuckin' cow of a step-mom, fuck knows what dad sees in her. I hate her more than mom though''

''Do you honestly hate your mom?'' I heard my voice ask. Grimmjow looked at me through his bangs, his expression no longer disgust. It was pain.

''How can a mother leave her kids? When they're six? Nel and dad replaced her so fucking easily. It's almost as if she never even existed'' Grimmjow spat.

I sat up on my knees and crawled over to him and flopped down beside him.

''I used to feel like that. I used to blame myself for moms death but now... I just try and be someone she can be proud of.''

''How could you possibly blame yourself for her death?'' Grimmjow exclaimed. I shrugged and looked at him out of the corner of my eyes.

''I was seven. I didn't understand terminal illnesses and I needed something to blame for moms death...''

I yelped loudly as Grimmjow suddenly pulled me into his lap so that we were back to chest.

''W-What the hell are you doing?'' I asked, a blush making it's way over my face.

''Shut up, berry.'' Grimmjow sighed and slid his hands around my waist, hugging me.

He smelled absolutely amazing and he was so damn warm. He smelled like some musky cologne, watermelon shampoo and something I just couldn't put my finger on. I couldn't help hugging him closer.

**Grimmjow's POV**

I had two reasons for pulling Ichigo into my lap. The first was that the look on his face... it struck a chord with me. He looked like he was gonna cry or slit his wrists- I couldn't tell which! He must love his mom so fucking_ much_ if her death can make him look like _that_.

The second was, uh... ok I don't _really_ have a second reason. I just wanted to. Not that I would ever admit that or anythin'.

I had no idea that Ichigos mom had died, I thought Ichigos parents had just gotten a divorce. I couldn't help but wonder why Ichigo looked so shocked when I had asked about his mom. But I didn't expect him to ask about mine. Not a lot of people knew about my family situation. There really is no point in including Nel in that, since Fumei is practically Nel's mom. Nel would always glare at me when I called Fumei her name instead of mom, she said it made me sound as if I was adopted or somethin'. I couldn't care less what Nel or anyone else thought of my attitude to Fumei. Fumei can go fuck herself, bitch that she is. She's never liked me. I've always know that, from the day dad introduced us to her, I've always known that she disliked me. It wasn't quite as strong as the sheer hate I felt for her but sometimes I could tell it was close.

Ichigo brought me out of my thoughts as he shifted in my lap, pulling me closer.

I can't believe it took me this long to realize how attractive Ichigo is. We had fought for so long... then all of a sudden it just stopped. Then he was avoiding me. Then I started to see how damn hot he is. What kind of order is that?

The orange haired man in question leaned his head against my bare shoulder, his hair soft and sweet smelling. Was it possible for someone to smell that good?

''Grimmjow, the hell are you doing?'' Ichigo asked, with his head still on my shoulder he turned to look up at me. Huh?

''What?''

''You're sniffing my hair like it's cocaine or somethin'!'' Ichigo laughed. Shit, was I really?

''Not my fault you smell so damn intoxicating'' I huffed.

''You don't smell too bad yourself'' Ichigo said, burying his nose in my neck to prove his point. I started as something sharp grazed my neck, followed by a pair of lips.

''The fuck?''

''...I wanted to know if you tasted as good as you smell'' Ichigo said blushing. He turned away from my neck and I saw his fangs were extended.

''How do-''

_A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.  
To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war._

__

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!

_To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death,  
To the Edge of the Earth,  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first-_

I flipped open my phone, looking at the caller ID as I held it to my ear.

''Yo''

''HEY! GRIMMJOW!'' I winced, holding the phone away from my ear and mouthed a sorry to Ichigo who looked shocked by my outburst.

''Nel? What are you doing with Gin's cell?''

''Oh,'' Nel giggled, ''He dropped it before he got in the car!''

''What car?''

''He's getting a cab home, silly!''

''...So why did you phone me? Shouldn't you phone his house?''

''No! I wanted to know where you were!''

I sighed, ''Still in the closet, baka!''

''Didn't Rangiku let you out already?'' Nel asked, her tone suddenly worried.

''No...''

''OH! I forgot, she locked the closet then threw away the key and then we all went to go play hide and seek!''

''Wait, wait, wait. Back the fuck up here, Nel. She _threw _away the key?'' I all but yelled down the phone. If that bitch locked us in a closet then fucking throws away the key...

''No, no! Not, like, out a window or anything!'' Nel laughed loudly, ''She threw it down the stairs!''

''Well can you come and unlock us then?''

''I'm kinda busy at the moment! How 'bout in ten minutes or so?'' Nel asked.

''The fuck you doin' then?'' Ichigo looked up at me with a curious expression on his face. I grinned and licked from his chin to his cheek. He yelped and scrambled off of my lap, his face was priceless! I laughed loudly and only stopped when I heard sounds coming from my phone.

''Grimmy! What are you doing?'' Nel whined.

''Oh, sorry. What did you say a minute ago? I kinda missed it''

''We're playing Twister and it's my turn after Shinji and Shinji's taking his turn now!''

''Twister? Oh kami.'' I groaned

''It's fun! But anyway I gotta go, I'll go get the key when this games over! Ja ne, Grimmy!''

I growled as I was met with the dial tone. I flipped my cell shut and grinned up at the orange haired male.

''So what was all that about?'' Ichigo asked rubbing his cheek. I used the wall as leverage and pushed myself up and off of the floor.

''Nel's gonna come and let us out when she's finished playin' Twister'' I told him as I stretched. I watched in growing amusement as he stared at my bare torso, when I stretched my robe had ridden up slightly and he seemed to be getting an eyeful.

''Enjoyin' the view?'' I teased as I fixed the robe back in place. Ichigo scowled but it was ruined by the pink blush smothering his face.

''Am I not allowed to stare at my boyfriend?''

''Only if I can stare at mine'' I said, raising an eyebrow.

''Deal.'' He smirked.

**A/N:** Grimmjow's ringtone was 'This is War' by '30 Seconds To Mars'. Chapter 21 is gonna be the last chapter where they're actually _at_ the party but fear not! It'll keep going after that as well :D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you did/didn't like by reviewing!~


	21. SixtyNine

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait ^^; Been busy! I went to Liverpool and did the whole Beatles tour and then I went to D-Con (IT WAS AMAZING.) The only thing that annoyed me about D-Con was that I had to cosplay as Hinamori Momo :/ I wanted to be a Bleach character but I didn't want to wear a wig and I'm like 5ft small so... the best choice really.

Also, just as I was about to give this to my beta (none-4-a-name) my laptop died from so many viruses so I had to fix it D: Glad I have a beta now XD **So this chapter is dedicated to none-4-a-name!**

Declaimer: (May as well put this in once in a while...) I don't have any cleaning products. I don't clean cause I'm too young, meaning I don't own Bleach.

**Shuhei's POV**

I can't breathe. He's too damn close to me. I feel like I'm in a fucking sauna!

Lemme explain... I was looking for a hiding place so that Keigo wouldn't find me when I found a bedroom. I dove under the bed without a second thought and nearly screamed as I touched something hot. Hot indeed. After some shuffling and rather loud whispering I discovered that it was in fact Renji. His mummy costume was basically just bandages and he had wound them all the way up his muscular form, right up to his head, covering most of his gorgeous red hair and one eye.

I met Renji through Ichigo, and from the moment I set eyes on him, I knew I liked him. _Really_ liked him. It's been four years since we met and my feelings haven't faded one bit. I still dream of running my fingers through that vibrant hair, of looking into those sharp eyes. I still love his barking laugh and his amazing tribal tattoos.

Unfortunately when you get Renji... you get Rukia. I like Rukia, don't get me wrong, but the way Renji looks at her... I can't take it. Rukia treats him like her second brother but Renji loves her much more than a sister. I could never just turn around and say 'Oh by the way, I've been in love with you for four years, I just haven't done anything about it because you're in love with Rukia and I don't wanna make you confused about your sexuality.'

Anyway... you get the picture here.

The heat is bad enough cause of the suit I'm wearing, but it's only a single bed we're under and we have to be practically on top of each other so that we don't stick out!

I felt Renji shift next to, or more like underneath, me and was glad the room was pitch black. This way he can't see my blush and I can't see him, the cause of the blush.

I told Ichigo not to long ago that I was bisexual and he accepted it straight away, no questions asked. I considered telling him about my attraction to Renji but he has his own love life to worry about at the moment. I didn't wanna put more pressure on him. I'm sure him and that Grimmjow guy are getting along pretty well in that closet though. I mean you could almost see the sexual tension between them when we were playing those games!

''Oi Shuhei...'' Russet colored eyes gazed up at me, Renji's head tilted awkwardly to look at me.

''Yeah?''

''You okay?'' Renji's face was creased from worry. Or at least, in the dimly lit room I could make out the small frown on his lips. ''Your face is kinda red''

''I'm fine,'' I cleared my throat and pulled at my shirt a little, ''Just a bit warm'' Damn! I thought he hadn't noticed.

''It is quite hot in here. I hope Keigo finds someone soon''

''Yeah...'' I trailed off, unsure of what to say. With such close proximity it was hard to think. Well think of anything but the man beside me.

This reminds me of New Years last year. Rukia and her brother Byakuya held a party because it was Byakuya's last night in Karakura before he went on a special New Year tour with his band.

Everything seems to happen at parties and this is no exception. Renji and I were standing on the balcony of Byakuya's very expensive apartment and I just had the urge to kiss him.

So I did.

He looked shocked so I had panicked and blamed it on the alcohol. The next day I apologized countless times and he insisted that it was ok and that alcohol makes people do strange things. A part of me was disappointed and irritated that he didn't see through my lie, but another part just accepted that he would never like me back. I still hold on to a shred of hope but I know that he likes Rukia. Who knows... she could like him back.

**Renji's POV**

I gazed back up at Shuhei in worry only to see him glaring at thin air. He said he was warm and I knew how he felt, it was getting really hot under the bed, but why the hell was he glaring like that?

I nudged him with my shoulder and saw him jolt slightly. Some things definitely not right here...

''You sure you're ok?''

Shuhei sighed, ''I just have a lot on my mind''

''Would it help if you shared them?'' I asked uncertainly. I haven't spoken to Shuhei in a while. Every time I asked him to come over for some pizza or whatever he said he was busy with his college coursework. Usually he was much more talkative than this.

Shuhei avoided my eye and glanced to the side looking torn, ''I don't think so.''

I frowned, ''Well lemme know if you feel like it...''

He nodded and an almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his face.

But I did notice it.

There were a lot of things that Shuhei did that most people didn't notice, didn't appreciate. But I did. You wouldn't think it by looking at him but Shuhei Hisagi is one of the kindest people you could ever hope to meet. People that don't know him assume that he's some kind of weird, gothic pervert. Few people knew the real reason behind the three thin scars running down his face or the bold sixty-nine on his cheek. A lot of people made fun of him when he had the tattoo done spreading rumors about him liking the sexual position and being a pervert. I hardly knew Shuhei back then but I still felt bad for him.

I don't know the full story behind it, but he let it slip one time that it was in memory of someone he cared for who died.

When we first met I didn't wanna ask him about it, when he told me that almost a year later I could see the hurt flash in his dark eyes. I wasn't gonna press him for answers like other people would and if he didn't wanna tell me, then that was ok too. I don't think anyone knows the full reason behind him getting that tattoo, but the person who died had obviously meant the world to him.

We stayed silent under the bed for a long time. I started to worry that perhaps our hiding place was too good and no one would ever find us. But after pondering the theory for a minute I realized how stupid that was and decided to just bear with it and hope Keigo would hurry up.

Looking out of the corner of my unbandaged eye, I looked at Shuhei, only to do a double take and see him sleeping peacefully with his head propped up with one hand.

I grinned at this and watched as his head got lower and lower, until eventually he had his head resting on the carpet and his black shades had slid from his face, landing with a soft 'thunk' on the carpet.

I brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead. Shuhei groaned and leaned into my hand making me freeze.

Did I just imagine that? I brushed it off and folded my arms, resting my head on them, I watched the man beside me sleep peacefully.

**Ichigo's POV**

I groaned into Grimmjow's mouth as his tongue caressed mine. I couldn't help it. It had to be impossible to be this good a kisser.

Grimmjow had almost lept on me when I pointed out that we would be out of the stupid closet soon. He claimed we should make the most of it, but if someone opens the closet door then they'll see quite an erotic scene.

Grimmjow had me pinned to the floor, holding my arms above my head in a vice like grip, my tie long gone and my shirt was half way up my body. I shuddered as Grimmjow used his free hand to push my shirt up higher and feel sensually up my chest. His hands were calloused but that just made it better. I sucked on Grimmjow's tongue as he explored my mouth and I grinned into the kiss as he made a humming sound at the back of his throat. I could get used to this.

I only vaguely registered the footsteps and the click of the lock when the closet door was thrown open, banging against the wall.

''YOU'RE FREE!'' Nel yelled at the top of her lungs, ''I- ...whoa!''

She paused as she drank in the sight before her, eyes the size of dinner plates.

Grimmjow finally released my hands and pulled away to glare at Nel. I struggled to steady my breathing as I sat up to look at Nel and Shinji. Nel wore a massive grin on her face, her eyes still wide.

''So you finally got together? Sheesh, it took ya long enough!'' Shinji snorted as he leaned against the doorframe.

''Shut up, dickhead'' I said. There was no anger or irritation behind my words though as a grin was eating my face.

''Your timing is shit, Nel'' Grimmjow growled as he stood up, offering me his hand. I pulled my shirt down so that it covered my stomach again and took his hand. He pulled me back up and I looked around the floor for my tie.

''Sorry Grimmy! You said you wanted out so here I am!'' Nel beamed and picked up my red tie from near the door. She handed it to me and I muttered thanks, sliding it around my neck and redoing it.

''When are ya gonna use my name properly?'' Grimmjow groaned.

''It's my special nickname for you!'' Nel whined.

''It's not as special as your needs.'' Grimmjow smirked. Nel tilted her head to the side as if to say, ''Huh?''

Grimmjow and Nel began walking into the living room, still bickering, with Shinji and I not far behind them

''So why are you here? Shouldn't you be hiding or something?'' I asked my neighbor. Shinji smirked and shrugged.

''Well I _was _lookin' for a place to hide, but when I went to the kitchen to see if there were any good hiding places in there, I saw Nel lookin' for the closet keys. So I helped her look and when we found them I just decided to tag along!'' Shinji hooked an arm around my neck and prodded my cheek for emphasis.

I grinned and pushed the blonde haired samurai off of me. ''Idiot''

''You're a what?'' Shinji asked, leading the way out of the closet.

''_You're _an idiot.'' I laughed.

We all sat on one of the larger sofas, waiting for the game of hide and seek to end. We talked about a variety of things including Christmas, underwear, Byakuya's band 'Shinigami's new tour, tempura, yakuza and bottled water.

Someone upstairs screamed ''YOU'RE IT!'' and there was the distinctive bang of someone colliding with the floor. We all looked up at the ceiling as if that would identify them but instead we shrugged and continued talking.

One by one, Nnoitra, Orihime, Starrk, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, Rangiku, Toshiro and Ulquiorra joined us in the sitting room. When Nel had asked them where everyone else was Rukia had just replied ''Went home''. Rukia looked exhausted although she wasn't the only one. Rangiku seemed to yawn every fifteen seconds and Nnoitra was lying on the soft carpet, half asleep. Even Starrk seemed sleepier than usual.

''Have fun?'' I teased Toshiro as he sat down on the sofa adjacent the one I was occupying.

Toshiro smirked, ''Obviously.''

''Who won, anyway?'' Shinji asked.

''Well it was a draw between Ulquiorra, Toshiro and Starrk'' Shuhei said, smiling.

''How the heck did that happen?'' Grimmjow laughed.

''Ulquiorra and Toshiro were in the study on the top floor and Starrk was asleep in the utility room next to the boiler!'' Rangiku laughed heartily.

''So how come no one found them?'' I asked, frowning. It's not as if they were in Narnia!

''Keigo said that the study looked creepy and he didn't wanna go in'' Nnoitra snorted from the carpet.

''And no one would think to hide in the utility room!'' Renji added.

I grinned and shook my head. Idiots.

Rangiku stood up, abruptly and bolted from the room.

''What the f-'' Nnoitra was interrupted by a loud ''WOOP!'' from the kitchen.

Rangiku skipped back into the room, her hands behind her back.

''Alcohol anyone?'' She asked, her grin smug as she held out three kegs of beer.

Starrk's eyes snapped open at her words and Rangiku raised her eyebrows at him.

''Yes, please'' Starrk accepted a beer bottle and fixed his cowboy hat more securely to his head.

''I wouldn't mind another drink...'' Shuhei said smiling. I frowned at him, sensing something was missing... where did his shades go? I don't think that's the only thing wrong...

I left that thought to trail off, unsure of the answer. I promised myself I would ask him about it when we were sober.

Rangiku managed to convince everyone to have at least _one_ beer. Whereas some had five. Like me. I knew I would get a hangover but I honestly didn't mind one bit.

After some drunken party games and some hilarious dancing, everyone decided it was time to call it a night.

The last person to leave the massive house was Nel who locked up and she left at twenty minutes past four! Starrk, Toshiro, Shuhei and Rangiku shared a taxi home and Orihime, Nel, Shinji, Grimmjow and I walked. Nnoitra and Renji walked home, but in the complete opposite direction to us, so we said our good byes at the end of the driveway.

''So what did you think of the party?'' Nel asked, skipping in front of us.

''It was awesome Nerllll'' I frowned as I slurred her name. Didn't think I was _that_ drunk.

''Yes, thanks for inviting us!'' Orihime smiled sweetly and sped up to skip beside Nel. They laughed as they skipped down the street, carefree.

Grimmjow's smile was lopsided as he looked at his sister.

Shinji pulled out his phone and started texting as we turned a corner. ''So, what would've happened if we hadn't o' walked in on ye in the closet?'' I blushed for the Kami-knew-what-time and looked at my feet as we walked. Shinji was no good with words when he was smashed. It didn't help that his fingers were going at a million miles an hour as he texted.

Grimmjow glanced at Shinji and smirked, ''I would've banged 'im against that fuckin' wall o' course''

Shinji and I gaped openly at Grimmjow's reply and he burst out laughing. ''Ah, I've laughed to fuckin' much tonight.''

''And I've blushed to much...'' I mumbled under my breath. Shinji grinned at his cell phone.

Nel and Orihime waved from the beginning of my street. I waved back at them and rubbed my eyes with my other hand. I suddenly felt drained and longed for my comfy bed.

''Bye!'' Orihime said to Nel as they hugged. Orihime said her good byes and she skipped back down the road we had come, towards her house.

''See you at school!'' Nel sang as she hugged everyone, including Grimmjow.

''What'd you hug me for?'' Grimmjow called after Nel as she began to run after Orihime.

''No idea!'' Nel giggled as she disappeared round the corner.

Shinji snapped his phone shut and slid it into his pocket. ''I'll probably see ya soon, Ichi. Ja ne'' Shinji winked and waved as he walked down the street. I watched in amusement as he searched his pockets, coming out with nothing.

''Fuck!'' I heard him yell. Grimmjow snorted at Shinji's antics while I just rolled my eyes. Shinji proceeded to grab onto his drainpipe and awkwardly climb up it. He's obviously forgotten about the spare key under the mat...

''What you doin' on Sunday?'' Grimmjow asked as Shinji shut his window behind him.

''Nothin' probably''

''Well yer doin' somethin' now.'' Grimmjow said, yanking on my arm and pulling me into his chest.

I threaded my fingers into his hair and kissed him, savoring his unique taste. Grimmjow pulled away and smirked as he looked down at me with lust clear in his electric blue eyes.

''I dun' wanna walk into my house with a hard on''

I laughed and separated myself from him. ''See you Sunday then'' I said, admiring his costume and his chest for the last time as he turned and started walking.

''Yeah. See you Sunday, strawberry.''

**A/N:** So whadda ya think? XD Long enough?

Again, really sorry about the wait :/ Rest assured the next update will be sooner! :3

Please review and tell me what you thought~


	22. Vizard Cafe

**A/N:** Chapter 22~

Anonymous Review Reply's-

Slice: Hahaha you'll just have to find out. I might just make the ShuRen one sided. Yep! Underwear~! Thanks for reviewing so much xD

Thanks muchly to my beta none-4-a-name ^_^

**Grimmjow's POV**

''Ugh...'' I groaned as I woke up, rolling over on to my stomach. Opening my eyes blearily, I grimaced at the sudden headache I was greeted with. I closed my eyes again, ready to go back to dream land when my alarm clock decided to blast the Gazette at full volume.

''FUCK!'' I smacked the top of the infuriating device and smiled into my pillow as the loud music was cut off. Who the fuck set an alarm anyway? Oh, shit. I did. But why would I-?

''Grimmjow. Get up.'' My bedroom door was flung open and in walked the queen bitch.

Fumei glared down at me as I turned over to look at my step mother.

''Don't look at me like that. It's your turn to empty the dishwasher. Look at this pigsty! I want it cleaned up!'' Fumei stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

I've never liked her. Her short black hair, her eyes so brown they almost looked black. She's the exact opposite of my mom. But I hate them both. That's probably the only thing they will ever have in common. I'll never know what my dad sees in her.

I grudgingly sat up, rubbing my eyes. My cell buzzed from my bedside table and I flipped it open, reading my new message.

_Messages (1)- _

_Ichigo: Yo, wats happnin today then?_

Memories from last night flooded through my brain as I let Ichigo's text process.

I smirked as I realized I had a boyfriend. Well that's fuckin' weird. I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 14... at least I actually like this one. My last (and only) boyfriend was a little bitch. Fuck knows why I went out with him. We dated for a month before I got completely bored and really pissed off with him. At the time I wasn't tall but if I had to meet him now I would probably tower over the little fuck. He actually looked like a girl. Put me off dating for quite a while...

I hear he moved high schools anyway so fuck 'im.

Back to my current boyfriend. As memories of last night continued to assault my brain, I stood up and stretched. I replied to Ichigo's text with-

_Meet me Vizard Cafe at half 1, strawberry. _

I added the strawberry after some consideration and put my phone back on my desk, walking to my closet to find some jeans and a T-shirt. Finding my favorite blue jeans, I changed my dark blue boxers for some clean black ones and pulled my jeans on. After some rummaging about in my chest of drawers I found a simple black T-shirt with the word SEXTA written across the chest in bold white text. Rubbing my forehead I grimaced as my headache fried my brain. Fuckin' hate hangovers.

Kicking the drawer shut, I picked up my silver belt chain and attached it to my jeans and pocketed my cell phone. I scowled and remembered what bitch face had said. I shoved all the paper, pens, clothes, shoes, plates and any other crap on my floor into my closet and managed to squeeze it shut.

There. I fucking tidied up.

Pulling on a random pair of socks and some converse, I walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at Nel who was clad only in a short nightdress and making something that resembled noodles. She seemed to have added carrots, chocolate and some kinda fish...

I shuddered and opened a cupboard, going for the safe choice of cereal and some painkillers.

''Morning Grimm! Want some noodles?'' Nel asked brightly. I eyed the noodles again as she stirred them with a wooden spoon. I swallowed the pain killers and washed them down with a glass of water.

''Mornin'. Hell no,'' I murmured the last part but she must of heard cause she chucked the wooden spoon at me. ''Ow. That hurt _so_ much''

''You're so mean!'' Nel pouted. I poured my cereal into a bowl and raided the fridge for some milk.

''Yeah, yeah, I know. What 'cha got planned for today then?''

Nel poured her noodles into a bowl and sat across from me at the table. ''Might go shopping with Rangiku or something... and by the way, half the day is gone already! It's already one o'clock!''

I choked on my cereal and Nel patted my back, helpfully.

''You okay?'' Nel giggled as I began shoveling down my cereal, despite its recent attack on me.

''Yeah... just... have... plans at... half past... one'' I told her between mouthfuls. Nel laughed and ate her noodles, actually moaning at the taste. Where the hell does she get her taste buds from?

''You gonna tell dad that you and Itsygo are dating?'' Nel asked as she finished her noodles.

''That was fast,'' I said pointing at her now empty bowl with my spoon, ''D'you think I should? He's met Ichigo before anyway.''

I drank the remaining milk from my bowl and went to the dishwasher, grabbing Nel's bowl on the way. Upon opening it, I groaned.

Fumei chose that exact moment to walk in, now in a blue denim knee length skirt and a white shirt. ''I thought I told you to empty that?'' She asked as she pushed past me to get a glass from the cupboard. My headache was doing nothing to help this situation.

Resisting the urge to take the glass from it and smash it into her face, I grit my teeth and replied with a short, ''I was getting to it.''

''Hurry up then, it won't empty itself! Oh and I've been talking with your father and we both think you two should try and get a job'' Fumei said, smiling at Nel. Nel smiled back and nodded, already thinking about possible jobs. I scowled and started to empty the dishwasher, ignoring Fumei altogether.

''I could work at a maid cafe! Everything is so cute at those places!'' Nel giggled and bounced off to her room to get dressed and no doubt ask Rangiku to help look for a job with her.

Taking out the last plates I put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and practically slammed the door shut, making Fumei visibly flinch.

''Couldn't you be more careful? I don't like your change in attitude recently, what's the matter?'' She asked, sitting down at the table with a glass full of orange juice.

''Nothin'.'' I grunted. She isn't worth my fuckin' time. I ran a hand through my hair and left the kitchen, finding my leather jacket hanging on the banister.

''Where ya off to?'' Dad grunted, as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

''Date. Be back later.'' I made to open the door but dad hit the back of my head playfully.

''Oh? Do tell'' My dad grinned, the smile taking up most of his face. I scowled at him and rubbed the back of my head, looking at my shoes.

''Grimmy has a boyfriend!~'' Nel sang from her doorway. I looked up and threw the nearest thing to me at her. It just so happened to be one of dad's huge construction boots.

''Ow!'' Nel exclaimed as the boot hit her arm.

''Oi don't throw boots in the house!'' Dad laughed, ''So what's his name?''

''Ichigo'' I mumbled.

''Nel's friend?'' Dad raised an eyebrow, the grin still on his face.

''Yes, old man. Nel's friend. You made the connection well done'' I rolled my eyes to emphasize my sarcasm. To my surprise, dad ruffled my hair and walked past me to the kitchen.

''He hasn't been over in a while; maybe you should invite him sometime soon. Anyway, have fun'' My old man shouted the last part from the kitchen and I shook my head as Nel echoed this, disappearing back into her room.

Opening the door, I sighed as I saw the rain clouds gathering.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Twenty minutes later, I opened the door to Vizard Cafe and shook my head, drops of rain flying everywhere. Around two minutes into my walk it started pouring. The fuckin' weather man was bullshitting.

Ruffling my hair, I looked around for the unmistakable bright orange head of hair, finding it in the far corner of the cozy cafe.

Striding over, I grinned wolfishly at Ichigo. He was slumped in his chair, smiling with a cup of steaming hot cocoa in his hands. I don't think I've ever seen him more relaxed. He had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a simple gray long sleeved top, a black hoodie and dark gray high tops completing his look. I resisted the urge to drool and sat down instead, eyeing the blueberry muffin beside Ichigo's cocoa.

''Is it raining?'' Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at my drenched clothes.

''Well hey to you too berry'' I grinned lecherously at him, ''Yeah... weatherman was bullshittin'.''

Ichigo grinned and sipped his cocoa, ''I never even bother to check the forecast; he gets it wrong more than half the time''

''How long you been here anyway?'' I stretched my legs underneath the table and studied Ichigo. The only other times I had seen him outside of school was at last night's party and the odd occasion that he comes over to hang with Nel. Seeing him in casual clothes was a nice change. Back in middle school when we argued and fought I don't think I really saw Ichigo as Ichigo. I just saw him as some stupid, annoyin' prick that wanted to get into Nel's pants. How more fuckin' wrong could I have been?

''Only ten minutes,'' Ichigo replied, glancing at the clock on the wall behind my head, ''I only live a few blocks away''

I nodded and made to stop a passing waiter, doing a double take at who turned round.

''Renji?'' Ichigo gaped. ''Since when have you had a job here?''

Renji sighed, ''Since about an hour ago when Izuru phoned me in a panic. Something about his dog Wabisuke being in critical condition, it got ran over. I said I would cover for him but I don't think I'm cut out to be a waiter''

The russet eyed teen was dressed in black pants a white shirt and a dark blue tie, Vizard Cafes uniform, his flowing crimson hair tied back and his tribal tattoos standing out against his skin.

''Oh? Ever gonna get a permanent job?'' Ichigo grinned at the red head.

''Like hell,'' Renji growled, taking out a white notebook and pen from his pant pockets, ''On a date, strawberry boy?''

''Shut up and take his order, pineapple bitch''

I laughed heartily and told Renji that I wanted a blueberry muffin and a cappuccino. He noted it down and walked towards the counter, grumbling under his breath.

Ichigo downed the rest of his cocoa and picked up his blueberry muffin. I watched him lick his plump lips and sink his teeth into it. I pushed down the feral growl that was building up in my throat and opted for conversation instead.

''Hangover?'' Ichigo asked, beating me to it.

''Yeah,'' I nodded, ''Had worse before though. You?''

''More like a hangunder'' Ichigo chuckled taking another bite of his muffin.

Looking at him you wouldn't have thought that last night he'd gotten drunk off his ass and was apparently nursing a small hangover. He looked fresh and crisp, like he had just taken a shower.

I grinned at the bad pun and felt my grin grow to shit eating size as Renji ambled over with my order. He looked uncomfortable and out of place in Vizard Cafe. He would look less out of place at a fair ground.

''Thanks pineapple'' I smirked, taking a sip of my delicious cappuccino as Renji shot me the bird and went to take more orders.

''So, what we gonna do then?'' Ichigo asked, his eyes never leaving mine as he brushed crumbs from his lips.

''Well I figured that we could just mess around a bit and then when we get bored we could go watch a movie at mine? Unless you have any better ideas?''

''Nah, sounds fine to me. I don't think I've ever actually been in your room... how long have I known you again?'' Ichigo raised an orange eyebrow in thought.

I took a bite of the blueberry muffin I ordered and licked my lips at the taste. Vizard's always have the best muffins.

''I think... since we thirteen? Fourteen?'' I asked, swallowing.

Ichigo nodded, ''Yeah I think so, that was when you and Nel transferred in, right?''

''Yeah. I remember thinking how weird it was for a kid to have bright orange hair'' I laughed as Ichigo scowled at this.

''Oh yeah? Blue isn't exactly au natural either'' We scowled at each other, holding the laughter in, but burst out laughing moments later when Ichigo cracked a smile. When we finally regained our breath I nearly inhaled my muffin, unable to take my time in consuming the blueberry flavored treat. After talking about music and various other things like games and deciding on possible films to watch, we paid at the counter. Ichigo looked like he was gonna burn a hole through me with his eyes when I tried to pay for him. The initial surprised look on his face was so damn worth it though.

It was all going well and I was quite pleased that I hadn't fucked it up.

I opened the door for him and we continued talking, ''So if you had to choose between Shinigami's 'Zanpaktou' and 'Flash Steps' what would you choose? I mean I think...'' I trailed off as I noticed Ichigo's attention was no longer on me, but slightly ahead of us. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him what was wrong when I froze mid-step.

About ten feet ahead of us was a feminine looking young man, his hair cut into a delicate bob, his eyes a light lilac. Luppi smirked as he kept walking towards us.

I glanced at Ichigo but did a double take as I saw pain and fear reflect in his eyes as he paled, still looking at Luppi. Luppi came to a stop and looked up at Ichigo, smirking, his eyes filled with sadistic pleasure. What the fuck is going on here? Ichigo took a small step backwards and swallowed audibly.

''Hello... Ichigo'' Luppi purred.

**A/N:** EVIL CLIFFHANGER.

So... any guesses as to who Grimmjow's ex is?

I really couldn't think of what they could do on the date so I just thought of what I do with my boyfriend... generally mess about and watch movies.

I would really appreciate some reviews! Anyone got any ideas for future dates? :)

Another thing, what do you think of ShuRen? Should it be kept one-sided? ;O Lemme know~!


	23. Reunion

Chapter 23

A/N: I have a new laptop and will therefore be able to write again. So, here goes.

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed in the past, favourite and alerted. And special thanks to those who are staying with it till the end. This is also unbeta'd so bear with any mistakes you may find :)

Fancy Dress

''_Hello… Ichigo'' Luppi purred._

Ichigo's P.O.V

Time seemed to stand still when I saw him.

I can't even begin to explain the sheer panic and fear I felt flood through my veins. I could hear Grimmjow talking to me but I couldn't take it in. Not with those vile eyes looking up at me. Pleasure filled. Sadistic.

I took a step backwards and flinched as he said my name. I knew I wasn't thinking straight but all my instincts seemed to scream was _run._

''Grimmjow. What a nice surprise.'' Luppi said, turning his attention to Grimmjow. Grimmjow glared at him and rolled his eyes.

''Go fuck yourself Luppi, c'mon Ichigo.''

How did Luppi know Grimmjow? What was the connection? What do I do? Should I try and ignore him? Should I run? My questions remained unanswered as Grimmjow made to grab my arm and pull me away but Luppi's words stopped him.

''So, got a new fuck buddy I see. How is that working out for you, Grimmjow? Did you know that he's damaged goods? But he likes being damaged… don't you, Ich-i-go?'' He stepped forward with each whispered syllable of my name and I felt a new wave of icy cold fear sweep over me and a shudder run down my spine.

''What the fuck are you on about now?'' Grimmjow growled down at him. I looked at him seeing him try and make the connection between us like I had mere moments ago. Luppi smirked up at me, putting his hands in his pant pockets.

''So he doesn't know. Well, let's leave him to find out. There's nothing he can do anyway, it's all in the past. Forgive and forget and all that.'' He flicked his black hair out of his eyes, glancing at Grimmjow. I felt sick to my stomach. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows in question, still frowning as he turned to me. I shook my head and took another step back, refusing to speak. I knew I would have nightmares tonight. There was no point in adding to possible material.

I turned and walked. Shakily at first but then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring Luppi's delighted laughter and Grimmjow's shouts for me to come back. I felt bad, leaving him there, with that disgusting excuse for a human being but I just couldn't deal with it. I don't think I'll ever be able to. I wasn't going to wait for Luppi to give Grimmjow hints and I couldn't stand there any longer. I don't know how long I ran for but it must have been for a while because by the time I had stopped I was nearly on the other side of town, gasping for breath and holding my sides. Looking around I saw that I was nearly in _Espada_ territory, the other side of town. I spotted a bench and sat down, holding my head in my hands.

So, in the middle of what could have been an excellent first date, Grimmjow's…._ex_ shows up. Said ex just happens to be a former classmate and bully. How do you react, Ichigo? You stand there shaking, speechless, before just running. Is that all you ever do? Run? At the moment, it seems like it. You'd think after years apart I could at least look at the bastard. He's nearly half my size and yet I'm _still _terrified of him. I _still_ have nightmares. Sighing, I thought over the situation and eventually came to a conclusion. Walk home, text Grimmjow an apology and possibly visit Renji whenever he finishes his shift at Vizard's. ''Right'', I said aloud, my voice cracking slightly, ''Get over it. It's passed. Right.'' I zipped up my sweater and started walking, feeling the stitch in my side gradually reduce and the goose bumps on my arms fade.

By the time I was at least well out of Espada territory my thoughts were a mess. Questions such as; why is Luppi back? Will he try anything? Should I report him? Should I tell Renji? What does Grimmjow feel towards him? What does Grimmjow feel towards me? What do I feel towards Grimmjow? My cell buzzed a few times in my back pocket and I considered pulling it out and at least checking it. I didn't though, as I kept walking, my pace a little faster as I neared my street. Upon opening my front door I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that dad and Yuzu were probably in the clinic and Karin was playing soccer or something. Slipping off my converse and throwing my sweater over the couch I jogged up the stairs to my room and tried not to think about my situation any longer. I shut my bedroom door and located my mp3 player, plugging my head phones in and sitting on my bed.

I lay on my bed for the next four hours, blasting the loudest music I had and thinking about everything I liked about Grimmjow as opposed to what I deeply hated about his ex.

The word irked me. _Ex_. The shortened version for an ex-boyfriend, an ex-girlfriend, an ex-friend. It irked me how familiar it made him sound with Grimmjow. The word kept repeating in my head. Over and over like a mantra.

My cell buzzed again and I remembered that I already had a text from earlier.

_Messages (2)-_

_Grimmjow- Are you ok? Ignore Luppi x_

_Renji- Grimmjow is worried bout ya, if ya don't reply in the next five minutes I'm comin' over._

My fingers hovered over the keys for a while. I was going to see Renji anyway. So really there's little point in texting him back. As for Grimmjow…what reply could I give? He wouldn't know about that incident in middle school.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

Well. I was fucking confused as hell. Luppi and Ichigo seemed to have some kind of connection but I couldn't for the fuckin' life of me figure it out. I knew they used to be classmates before Luppi's mysterious transfer. What exactly went down there anyway? But more to the point, what the fuck did Luppi_ do_ to him?

He did somethin' that much is clear. I've never seen Ichigo so pale, so scared.

Looking down at the useless little fuck, I don't get why.

I towered over him and was nearly twice as wide. He hadn't grown since I last saw him. His snake eyes were as icy as ever, his hair as fuckin' girly as ever. Shit, he was always girly, all over.

''Now that he's out the way, I say you and me get down to business,'' Luppi purred. I growled down at him, making him raise a slim eyebrow. ''Problem, Grimm?'

''Yeah, major fuckin' problem,'' I spat, ''for one, don't _ever_ call me Grimm. We have_ no_ business, you fuck-tard and lastly fuck off.'' I probably looked deranged.

''I lost count of the amount of times you swore, _Grimm_. Language, kitty'' Luppi grinned, his voice laced with poison. Oh, he is so fucking in for it. I made to grab at his shirt but he danced out of reach, quickly and shook his index finger at me, shaking his head and 'tut'ing.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you''

''And why not? Give me one reason.''

''I'm on the same side as you'' I grinned at him, a manic look in my eyes.

''What side is that, Luppi?'' I asked my voice dangerously low.

He seemed to lose a touch of his cocky attitude as I advanced towards him. ''I'm an Espada! Gin's right hand man.''

I stopped in my tracks. Come again? ''That's a lie. Gin wouldn't want a little fuck like you at his side''

''Aizen's orders!'' Luppi smirked. He looked up at me, his eyes shining with hate, ''You can't touch me. Game _over._''

He laughed manically and skipped away, leaving me standing there, even more confused.

If he's under me then I can still do some damage but if Luppi's right and he's above me then I'm fucked. Fucked a million times to hell and back. He'd be one position above me. Just one. But one is enough.

I took out my cell phone and texted Ichigo, hoping that he was okay and safe. I still don't understand what happened but I can deal with that later. Now for the matter at hand. I dialled Gin's cell and got his answering machine nearly straight away.

I glared down at my cell and tried not to melt the device, pocketing it and deciding to go to Ulquiorra's for the afternoon. He had better be at home because someone needed to explain this bullshit and he never answered his phone on Sundays.

Ten minutes later, I knocked on Ulquiorra's apartment door. I sent Pineapple a text to make sure Ichigo was okay, he wasn't replying.

I knocked on Ulquiorra's door with a lot more force and nearly fell through it when he opened it. ''Have you no patience?'' He asked stoically. I grunted and walked past him, raising an eyebrow at the state of his usually pristine living room.

''Been busy.'' He shrugged.

''Too busy to tell me Gin has a new bitch?'' I frowned, sitting down on the large white couch.

''I was only made aware of it yesterday evening. I didn't think it was valuable information to you.'' Ulquiorra sat across from me on the matching chair, his green eyes looking at me with something akin to confusion.

''Don't happen to remember Luppi do ya?'' Ulquiorra frowned slightly and nodded, signalling for me to go on, ''me and Ichigo ran inta him when we came outta Vizard's. He has some kinda connection to Ichigo as well and Ichigo looked fuckin' terrified. I don't know what got into him but Luppi was talkin' about how Ichigo was damaged goods or something.'' I ran a hand through my hair, frowning deeply.

''That sounds like rape to me.''

I looked up, startled as a familiar looking teen appeared at the living room doorway. Toushiro.

''Rape?'' I echoed.

He nodded, his brow creased as he walked further into the room. ''You should talk to Renji when you get the chance. He told me what happened but it's best you hear it from him. Besides, I doubt Ichigo would tell you himself.''

Ichigo was…? What? ''Perhaps you should arrange to meet him now. I have further business this afternoon.'' Ulquiorra told me, standing. I pushed down a smirk as I saw Toushiro blush out of the corner of my eye and took out my cell and texted Renji, asking him if he was free and put my it in my pockets, standing up as well.

''Um, thanks I guess.'' I ruffled Toushiro's hair on the way out, grinning at his protests as I exited Ulquiorra's apartment.

Well that sorted that part out.

Right on cue my cell phone buzzed and I checked my messages.

_Renji: Tomorrow my uncle's store. 3pm._

And there's the other part.

Renji's P.O.V

I set off to Ichigo's at around 6pm. He never did text me back and Grimmjow said he wasn't replying to his texts either. I had been texting Grimmjow throughout most of my shift. He told me all about what happened with Luppi and as soon as the little bastard's name was mentioned I felt dread fill me. Ichigo must be in some state by now, I mean, his rapist is his boyfriends fucking ex!

When I got to his door Yuzu answered, looking worried. She smiled when she saw me and hurried me up to Ichigo's room, talking about how he wouldn't come down for dinner. I cracked open the door, spotting Ichigo's vibrant orange hair splayed across his pillows, his headphones firmly in place.

''Oi….''

Nothing. I cracked the door open further and walked across the room, moving shirts, empty CD cases, soda cans and a whole load of other miscellaneous crap out of my way as I went. The air felt heavy and distraught. The curtains were drawn shirt and his bed sheets were at the foot of his bed. Even his forehead was covered in lines as he frowned deeply, probably lost in thought.

''Oi, Strawberry face.'' I nudged his shoulder slightly. Still nothing. I took off his headphones, grinning when this got a reaction- in the form of a groan- out of him. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at me.

''Renji? What're you doing here?'' He asked, his brown orbs still a little cloudy from his cat nap.

''Fucking wake up pussy. We need to talk.'' I sat on the edge of his bed while he sat up, turning off his Ipod.

''Yeah? About what?''

''Luppi.''

I watched as his head turned so fast towards me, he probably gave himself whiplash. Grimmjow was right, he looked terrified. He paled considerably, ''What about Luppi?''

''Ich, I heard what happened today and we gotta talk about it. What should I tell Grimmjow? He's pretty fuckin' confused right now, '' I frowned as Ichigo avoided my gaze, ''ya gotta tell him somethin'!''

''What's the point in telling him? He won't be able to do anything about it! What can he do about the fucking nightmares, Renji?'' Ichigo finally looked at me, his eyes full of hurt. My frown softened,

''Luppi's in the Espada too now, maybe if Grimmjow can set him up or something and get him outta the Espada, that way he can't stay in Karakura town anymore.''

''He's in the Espada as well? Fuck, Renji, what if he moves schools?''

I scowled, ''Then he'll fucking move again.''

Ichigo smiled half-heartedly and shook his head, lying back against his headboard.

''Need a hug?'' I asked teasingly, he laughed and punched my arm. I rubbed at it and faked a scowl, ''I was just asking ya big fuck face.''

''Did I hurt your feelings? Aww, I'm sorry for rejecting you Ren-Ren'' He grinned, batting his eye lashes at me.

''Shut your mouth bitch tits!''

''Vagina licker.''

''Cock sucker.''

''Clot pole!''

''Ass-…wait, what?''

We burst out laughing at my ridiculous statement and for the first time since I stepped into Ichigo's bedroom, the air seemed lighter.

A/N: Done. I've deleted the hiatus notice so if you can't review it's because you reviewed on the hiatus chapter. If you want to review that badly and tell me how good/bad this chapter was then find one you haven't reviewed yet! There's always one.

Expect a new chapter soon.


End file.
